The Sinner and the Saint
by Vergil Creiger
Summary: A Saint, patron of murderers and with a history steeped in blood. A Sinner, her soul a graveyard of demons and Malice. Pursued by madmen, they stand alone against the darkness. Alone, but for eachother.
1. The Sinner and the Saint

Chapter 1

Tonight, thought Captain Tsuji, was one helluva night for a full moon. It was huge; hanging in the cloudless sky like an enormous all-seeing eye, bearing witness to the events he hoped would come to pass. Its pale and unearthly glow swept over the forgotten graves, banishing all shadows in its wake. He shook off the feeling, knowing his men were nervous enough without their leader sharing their sentiments.

He had only brought four with him, hoping the youth he had been searching for wouldn't feel threatened by their presence. All five members of the group wore the stiff brown uniform of the Tsuji Artillery Company – a group of mercenaries founded by Tsuji himself – specializing in a unique type of weapon that Tsuji himself had created, which he called a 'gun'. Tsuji himself was well into his forties while still possessing the lean build of a soldier, the only concession to vanity on his leathery face being the thin mustache adorning his upper lip. That mustache had been rendered temporarily invisible by the pursing of his lips, an unconscious action as he squinted past the rows of decrepit tombstones to the enormous crypt that dominated the graveyard's center.

This was where the clues had led. After two weeks of searching they had come here, to an abandoned cemetery in the middle of Rain country. All this effort, he thought sourly, for one man. Still, he hadn't seen his protegee since he was eight years old; that was around fifteen years ago. Even then the boy was a prodigy with a gun, and had likely only gotten better over time. He wanted the man as his successor for a reason after all.

"Naruto..." he whispered, before shaking the nostalgia from his head. He had a job to do.

The five men marched towards the stone building, the sounds of their footsteps made deafening by the overwhelming silence. With a gesture from Tsuji they pushed the heavy stone doors apart, the two corporals standing guard outside whilst Tsuji and the sergeants stepped within; descending the long flight of stairs on the bottom. Crumbling steps gave way to solid granite as they reached the bottom, the narrow space opening out into a ridiculously huge room. Magnificent arches and pillars painstakingly sculpted by the finest artisans in Rain paved the hall, wasted on the cold remains of those entombed. And there, sitting and leaning against the resting place of the warlord Hanzo, was the man Tsuji had wasted the last two weeks of his life trying to find.

He had changed, but between the ages of eight and twenty three one tended to do so. He looked like a cowboy, in Tsuji's opinion, with light brown pants under a long brown duster and a broad brimmed cowboy hat atop his head. He was wearing no shirt under his coat, his bare skin looking almost blue from the layers of dust; it indicated the last time his boots had walked these halls had been a very long time ago indeed. His left leg was sprawled out in front of him and his left hand was on his thigh, while his right leg had been drawn up so he could rest his right elbow on his knee. His head was leaning against the stone of Hanzo's sarcophagus and his hat was tilted down to hide the upper part of his face. His spiky blonde hair had grown to his shoulders, though most of it went to the back rather than the sides. Most distinctively were the guns resting on each hip, though Tsuji only remembered giving the boy one.

He let out a sigh of relief. "At last," he whispered. "We've found him."

And in the instant that those words left his lips, one of the men he had left outside was slashed from ear to ear.

The second guard stared at his fallen comrade, his mouth working soundlessly in confusion and fear. The thing that had murdered his friend - an odd blur in the air that resembled the shimmer over a fire - drifted over the corpse. As a tall, dark figure stepped out under the moonlight the blur swooped towards him and partially severed his head, allowing him a single dying scream before he fell.

Alerted by the sounds of carnage, Tsuji and his remaining men turned to the door even as the figure stepped through. The long black hair, pale skin and gold-slitted eyes were enough that even they knew who he was.

"Open fire!" screamed Tsuji. His men readied their rifles and shot at the legendary traitor, to no avail. The blur in the air appeared once more, this time with tiny arms emerging from the haze with a scythe the length of a man's forearm clenched in its fists. For a moment it hovered in front of its master, deflecting the bullets with blinding speed, before darting forwards and finishing Tsuji's two remaining soldiers. He was alone.

"Captain Tsuji," Orochimaru purred sibilantly. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you about your weap-" He stopped talking abruptly, having spotted the sleeping man. In all his days, nothing had ever frightened Tsuji so much as the look of naked desire in the Sannin's eyes. "It's him. I can't believe it's really him."

Tsuji drew his pistol from his belt and pointed it at the depraved missing-nin. "What do you want with Naruto?"

After a few moments the other man recovered himself, and that sick smile crossed his face once more. "Captain Tsuji, if you like you may leave unharmed. I have just found something far more valuable than that trinket in your hand."

Tsuji's eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body."

His pet once more deflecting bullets, Orochimaru's expression didn't change. "As you wish."

"Die!" shouted Tsuji, enraged by his useless weapon. "Die! Die! Die!" A series of harmless clicks signified his gun was empty, the creature darted forwards and blood spattered the sleeping man's face. And yet he did not stir.

"To think you'd be in a place like this." The pale man showed no surprise as the stone doors behind him slammed open once more. He turned, a calm smile on his face. "Ah, a new actor in our play."

It was a woman, as tall as Orochimaru himself. She was wearing a long brown trench coat bound to her hips by a black belt, with black trousers tucked into black combat boots. Beneath her coat she wore a red shirt – clinging tightly to her ample chest while showing zero cleavage – and around her neck was an odd pendant, like a quotation mark with a large red gem set into it. Her hair was long, unbound and bluish black, her eyes an intense brown.

He was interested to see her give only the smallest flinch when his pet flew over and severed her left arm, only for her to reach out and grab it by the head as it flew around to the other side. As soon as she touched it the illusion covering its body fled, revealing an ugly, gremlin-like creature with a head that was far too big for its body. Having dropped its scythe, the creature pushed ineffectually at her leg and let out a grating squeal; with a negligent squeeze its head was crushed to a pulp, blood and brains flying across the room. Orochimaru's smile wavered. "I was fond of him."

Ignoring him, the woman casually retrieved her arm and lifted it to the stump. For a second the torn flesh became fluid and her gloved hands flexed as the arm reattached itself, sleeve and all. His smile now degenerated into a full blown frown, Orochimaru eyed her before leaning over to hoist the sleeping man over his shoulder. The woman walked towards him, slowly breaking into a run. As he straightened up Orochimaru gave her a look, his eyes briefly flaring with purple light.

The woman gave a gasp as some invisible force hit her in the front. It jerked her painfully back against her own momentum, sending her flying and smashing through walls, sarcophagi and support beams for several meters before coming to a painful stop. For a moment she lay there, unmoving, before calmly standing up and brushing the dust from her coat with a dark, confident chuckle.

Taking her time, she made her way through the path of destruction she had made until she reached the spot where Orochimaru had been standing. No-one was there, but she didn't rush. Instead she just stood, perfectly cool and calm, waiting.

Her ears picked up the faint sounds of footsteps drifting down from above.

Up on the roof, Orochimaru wasn't that surprised when the woman from earlier busted through the stone tiles behind him and landed crouched with one fist planted on the slate. "Not quite human, are you?"

The woman raised her head to look at him, and he was struck by how soft and refined her features truly were. Beneath the gentle fingers of the moon she seemed to have a striking, aristocratic and yet somewhat unearthly beauty to her, a beauty belied by the steel of her gaze; a gaze gained from years on one's own, fending for one's self and trusting no-one. The look he himself wore. "You should talk." she said, her voice carrying the same conflicting tones of her beauty: melodious, yet filled with iron. He watched with a sort of professional curiosity as she placed her hands on either side of her head, stumbling about as though feeling some incredible pain ripping through her skull. Suddenly she spread her arms out to the sides, tilted her head back and let out a primal howl of agony, her body blazing with light so bright that Orochimaru was forced to shield his eyes. As the flare dimmed, a demon was revealed.

The creature was humanoid, with no visible clothing on it's body. Its skin was mottled and black, stretched tightly over its bones with no visible flesh underneath. Its hands were tipped with viciously hooked claws, its feet were hoofed and a large set of bat like wings sprouted from its back, their undersides a deep wine-red. Its head was merely a skull with a thin layer of skin strapped over it. It lacked any form of lips whatsoever, its pointed fangs permanently exposed. Its eyes were deep black pockets of nothingness, and a single grey horn protruded from the middle of its forehead.

"Fusion," breathed Orochimaru, almost unable to believe the evidence his eyes gave him. "You're a Harmonixer." Rather than answer the creature opted to rush him, its claws stretching for his eyes. He reacted instantly, bending around her bestial strikes. As the assault continued not a single strike hit him, his tactics relying on his innate flexibility to avoid his opponent's blows. Against the likes of the female Harmonixer, who relied so heavily on power rather than technique, it was really quite an effective tactic. Again and again the beast lunged for him and every time he dodged, toying with his enemy rather than going in for the kill. His overconfidence was very nearly his undoing as the creature regurgitated an odd black mist from the back of its throat, a mist that caused the Earth Clone he replaced himself with to crumble to dust within moments.

Reappearing behind it he brought his elbow with a crunch to the back of its head. Demon or no, he was still strong enough to send it crashing back onto the crypt roof, its powerful wings useless at such a velocity. As the dust settled from the impact the monster's body started to glow – less brightly this time – and transformed visibly back into the form of the beautiful young woman, clothes and all.

"You are more powerful than I expected," he sneered derisively. He raised his right hand, a flashing bolt of purple lightening gathering on the tips of his fingers. "Begone, monster!"

And with a deafening _BLAM _Orochimaru found his leg had been blown off beneath the knee.

He turned, and between screams saw the now wide awake man from the crypt; he stood with the moon in the background, duster flapping slowly and one of his twin pistols hanging smoking from his fingers. Once soulful cerulean eyes glared at the snake ninja in contempt, before flickering to glance over his shoulder. In a voice of such rich timbre that it sent shivers down his spine, he murmured, "You gunna hit him 'r not?"

Orochimaru turned just in time to catch a fist to the eye, the knuckle crushing the fragile orb into his skull and digging a palm-sized wound into his face. As he fell to his knees with a shriek, the Harmonixer – who was under no illusions that she could win even with this momentary advantage – shared a look with the timely gunman, the two sharing a moment of complete and perfect understanding. As one, they leapt from the roof.

The would-be gunman-napper stumbled to his feet, hissing with pain and holding one hand to his wound. "How dare-" He cut himself off, seeing that both other occupants of the crypt roof were long gone. With a last regretful sigh he opened his mouth, stretching it to ridiculous proportions before a new body pulled its way out, this one whole and uninjured.

Having shed his useless former body like a snake sheds its skin, Orochimaru's smile returned in full force.

There would more chances. The Key had emerged into the world once more, and his spies would easily pick up it's presence once more.

In time.

Miles to the south the Harmonixer and her rescuer/rescuee had finally stopped running. Barely out of breath the woman eyed her companion warily, wondering why his hat hadn't come off in the chase. He was currently gazing upwards at the moon, his expression one of such pure, childlike wonder she fancied it was the first time he'd seen it in his life. After several seconds of silence he turned his head to look at her. "What year is it?"

The woman blinked slowly, having not expected the question. "1913, but why do you..."

"Ah," the man chuckled, as if at some private joke. He looked up at the moon once more. "That would mean I've been asleep for... fifteen years."

She would have asked about that, but her own past had given her a healthy respect for other people's privacy. "So why did the freak want you?"

He didn't bother to look at her. "Who knows," He began to walk away. "Who cares."

"Hey wait! It's not safe that way!" No response. "Give me a break... hey blondie, don't run off like that!" Even as the words left her lips, a ripping pain wrought its way through her skull of a magnitude far worse than when she used her powers of Fusion. As she fell to the ground a familiar, loathed voice echoed through her mind...

_Dark...and Ligh...reun...ed..._

_Prote...a...find yo...reas...fo...living..._

As the voice faded from her mind the pain went with it – as it always did – and she looked up to see the blonde gunman eyeing her curiously, displaying a spectacular lack of concern for her well-being. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she spat angrily, livid at the thought of someone seeing her in such a vulnerable state. "Just that damn voice in my head again."

"Voice?"

She hated the way his eyebrow arched as he said that. "Yeah, the damn thing's always bossing me around. 'Go to that town'. 'Follow that person'. And now it wants me to protect you, you ungrateful-"

"Girl," he interrupted her, bearing her glower without fear. "What's your name?"

She suddenly felt very glad she'd bothered to put in her colored contacts that morning, to hide her distinctive pale, lavender, pupil-less eyes. "Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

The eyebrow was elevated back to it's original position. "Hyuuga? As in the Byakugan?"

"No." she lied. "Not that Hyuuga." An awkward pause. Then...

"Well then Hinata, you're not crazy. I heard that voice too." She did her best impression of a fish as he began to walk away. "You should probably hurry," he tossed over his shoulder casually. "We'll need to find a place to spend the night."

Hinata blinked owlishly. _We? _"Wait a minute!" she blurted out. He stopped and looked at her quizzically. She fought to regain her composure. "So... what do they call you."

He gave an odd, fox-like grin - one she would become intimately familiar with over the following years - and began walking once more. "They call me...

"The Saint of Killers."


	2. Curse of the Harmonixer

Chapter 2

The tiny embers floated upwards, flickering like the fireflies of Hinata's homeland as they drifted slowly towards the moonlit sky. The roof of Rain country remained cloudless, stubbornly defying its namesake. For this Hinata was profoundly glad, as she had always hated the cold. She was Fire country born and bred. She shot a baleful glare at her companion, who had once again fallen asleep. She honestly didn't know how he could bear to doze off after just waking up from a fifteen year coma.

The annoyed Harmonixer turned back to the fire, staring grouchily at the myriad flakes of red. "Stupid," she muttered. "He's got some nerve." Whether she was referring to the Saint's initial dismissal of her or his current lethargy was unclear.

"Unh... uhhh." The Saint stirred, scaring the life out of her. "Grandpa..."

"Wha... You talkin' in your sleep? Don't scare me like that!" shouted Hinata, somehow failing to wake him up. For some reason, the idea of a being such as him possessing the capability to dream seemed ludicrous. She looked at the Saint's sleeping face for a while longer, his moment of unrest gone. With one last twitch of irritation, Hinata rose to her feet. "Man! Why am I stuck protecting this ungrateful blonde!"

She paced restlessly about the fire, unable to stop her gaze from gravitating back to the slumbering gunman. Giving into her curiosity, she crouched down and stared directly into his face. Strange, she hadn't thought it possible for a man to sleep without snoring. "Don't tell me," she said, deliberately exaggerating her disbelief. "He's dreamin' about his GRAMPS!" She shook her head and rose to her feet once more. "Damn, I'm gettin'' a bit sleepy myself."

As she walked towards what she had designated as her 'spot' the light cast on the ground in front of her flickered, as though someone had passed in front of the fire behind her. She whipped around, her speed born of years of paranoia.

The clearing, however, was empty.

"Wha-what the... This aura, it's-" Her voice died in her throat, choked by terror as a familiar figure materialized on the other side of the fire.

She was the same height as her, and was generally dressed the same. The only difference was her trench coat was green rather than brown, and buttoned shut rather than left open. Hinata wasn't looking at her clothes though. No, she was looking at the hair – long, elegant and bluish-black, just like her own. If that didn't clue her in to who this person was, the mask let her know instantly. It was the old white fox mask this person had bought her when she was four years old, at the Festival of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

The woman laughed. It had changed, that which was once musical and comforting was now harsh and contemptuous. "At last," she smirked. "We meet."

Hinata recoiled, as if struck. "M-mother! What... What are you doing here?"

"I've come to visit, child," said Fox Face (_that'snotmotherthat'snotmotherthat'snotmother_). "The souls of the monsters you've killed are quite lonely, you see."

Hinata took a slow, horrified step back. "Souls of... the monsters?"

The apparition ignored her, turning it's face to the unmoving Saint. "Such a pretty face," she mused. "But I must show courtesy. It is thanks to this man's power that I am even here."

Hinata struggled for words, involuntarily flinching as Fox Face's masked visage turned back to her. "His power? What!"

"Haven't you noticed?" laughed Fox Face harshly. "This world overflows with the ghosts of the monsters you've slain! The gate of eternal darkness was closed until now, you see, but this man is causing it to open!" She took a step forward, and Hinata stepped back. "The ghosts sealed inside the darkest depths of your heart... they call to me, child." Her voice rose into a terrible, fanatical scream. "AND THEY DEMAND THAT I DEVOUR YOUR VERY SOUL!"

Fox Face disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared directly in front of Hinata. Startled, she stumbled back. "Stay away," she whispered. Fox Face just gave that harsh, cruel laugh, then vanished once more. For all of ten seconds the glade was silent, until Hinata could take it no more.

"STAY AWAY!"

The Saint of Killers bolted upright, wide awake after Hinata's terrified scream. He looked in her direction just in time to see her fall bonelessly to the ground. He caught her moments before she hit the dirt, lowering her gently to the earth. He scanned his surroundings for whatever had scared her so, but saw nothing. He looked once more at the senseless girl in his arms. "Hinata?"

His only reply was a hungry growl from the outskirts of the camp. It seemed that the sounds and smells of fear had attracted a large group of wolves that frequented the broad plains of Rain. The pack that was currently sizing them up for a meal was a mutant sub-species, evolved from a mixture of the hideous amounts of pollution that built up around a country as technologically advanced as Rain and from a diet relying heavily on the carrion of Rain's many battlefields.

A diet that had given them quite the taste for human flesh.

The Saint straightened up, slowly removing his guns from his belt. "Hinata, you should _really _be waking up round about now."

And wake she did. But as Hinata sat up and rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, she saw something far different from the camp-fire she remembered passing out next to.

She sighed. "Not another freakin' graveyard."

The scenery was a was quite a bit different from where she had found the Saint of Killers, however. Whatever was providing light for the place was hidden behind a thick layer of grey cloud, the surroundings partially hidden beneath a thin white fog. Compared to the Saint's old resting place it was rather small, enclosed within a high steel fence and with grey cobblestones paving the ground. In fact, Hinata had only six graves within her immediate field of vision. Rather than writing, each tombstone possessed an odd mark: each one different, and one glowing a peculiar, earthy green.

"Uh," said Hinata distastefully. "What's goin' on?" She took a few steps forward and turned in a slow circle. "Where am I?"

Suddenly, the graveyard seemed horribly familiar. "This is just like in my dreams." She racked her brains for the reason she was there, then jerked her head up sharply. "Huh? Where's..." Her head whipped from side to side, like an animal that has just realized there are predators nearby. "Where is she?" When Fox Face didn't immediately jump out at her, Hinata relaxed with a sigh of relief. She gave a small, nervous laugh. "So she didn't come with me, eh? Damn! I can't believe this! Honestly, this is a pretty lame illusion. If... if it is an illusion."

She walked further into the mist, obviously unfamiliar with the horror movie stereotype that said 'this is the fastest way to die'. "Yup, this is it alright. The graveyard from my dreams. Aw, god! I don't wanna be remembering this!" She began to shoot furtive looks into the mist, the paranoia of the hunted setting in. "Now's the part where I get lost, then wake up in a cold sweat just as a monster's about to eat me. No no NO! Nothin' but trouble ever since that damn voice showed up! Maybe I've lost it completely. First Mom jumps out of my nightmare and shows up right before my eyes, and now I'M in the dream." She began to pace restlessly, enraged by the injustice of it all. "I save that guy an I don't get so much as a SMILE!"

She froze, wondering how the Saint had managed to make his way into her thoughts. Her whole body slumped. "Aw, now I'm all depressed." She realized she was standing next to the glowing green tombstone, starting in alarm from the light. "Damn, aren't these tombstone thingies freaky! Almost like they're alive." She began to chuckle as an amusing thought occurred to her. "Wouldn't it be hilarious if all the monster I've killed started crawlin' out of these?" She continued laughing for a few moments before trailing off awkwardly, realizing it wasn't all that funny. She looked at the lump of rock for a moment more before recognizing the glowing symbol, vaguely recalling it from her lessons at the Hyuuga Clan compound so very long ago. Slowly, she stretched one hand towards the symbol.

"Seal of Earth, right?" And as her fingers touched the grimly glowing grave, all hell broke loose.

The creature that erupted out of the mark resembled a tiger, only it walked on its hind legs and had opposable thumbs. Its fur was green rather than orange, while its arms were a great deal longer than its body and likely would have dragged along the ground were it not currently using them to try and kill her.

"Holy mother of-" Hinata leapt out the way of the creature's claws, landing on her hands in order to back-flip gracefully away. The creature glared at her through slitted green eyes, hissing at her hatefully. Hinata made a face, knowing what she would have to do next.

The monster made no move to react as Hinata's hands clamped on the sides of her head, a familiar agony ripping through her as she morphed into the form of the black demon. It merely stood there, crouched and waiting.

This would prove its final mistake, as it would all be over in moments.

As the blinding light that always accompanied her transformations blasted out from Hinata's body the tiger-monster raised its immense fore-limbs to shield its eyes, letting out a yowl of displeasure. Taking advantage of its momentary blindness Hinata vaulted over its head with one powerful flap of her wings. Before it had even registered her presence behind it Hinata struck, sending a powerful spinning kick diagonally upwards to connect with the back of its head. Even as she felt her hoof hit home the Harmonixer was twisting into the next blow, using the same motion to bring her left claw around to impale the creature through the back. The tiger-monster had just enough time to shoot one dumb look at the appendage protruding from its chest before Hinata ripped its head off with her free hand.

The effects were instantaneous. The creature's entire body erupted into white fire, both head and torso igniting as Hinata hastily backed away from the inferno. After every inch of its body was consumed the flames gathered together into a single glowing orb, bobbing up and down at chest height. Without warning the orb flew forward and impacted with Hinata's chest, smashing her backwards into the very tombstone from which the tiger-monster had sprung. She let out a groan of pain, her disorientation forcing her back into her natural form. She slowly forced her way to her feet.

Hinata simply stood there, leaning on the now lifeless grave for support. She began to tremble uncontrollably, desperately trying to quell the sudden violent impulse that welled up within her. Then, as quickly as it came, the impulse faded. She straightened. She could feel it, a presence in the back of her mind lying side by side with the soul of the black demon whose power she had relied upon for so long.

"A new spirit to fuse with," she whispered. "Is this... my power?" She looked down at the tombstone. The tiger, it seemed, was an earth spirit, while the black demon was most likely a spirit of darkness. The tombstones appeared to be spawning points for the fusion souls her power was reliant on. However, she had to fight and subdue each soul before she was able to use it.

She walked a circuit of the graveyard, checking each grave for its elemental symbol. "Earth, water, fire, wind, light and darkness," she murmured. "Two down, four to go." Unable to find a way out from her current location, Hinata began to wander deeper into the graveyard.

When it came into view - rather than slowly becoming visible - the mountain appeared suddenly, rearing up out of the mist like some colossal fortress. At the base of this grim, featureless peak was an enormous stone door - or rather double doors - which were inscribed with odd, swirling symbols. Hinata frowned pensively. "That door..."

As she approached, four floating masks materialized around the door. The one on the bottom left resembled a pharaoh mask, but with a dog face and horns. Though blue, Hinata recognized it as being made from a rare kind of gold. The one on the bottom right was similar but birdlike, and had what looked like a cup on top of it's head. It would probably be more accurate to call it a grail. The one on the top right was also like a bird, but had a fan of blades sticking out around its head. An additional blade, long enough to be considered a sword, protruded down in parody of a neck. The one on the top left was made of wood, with a crudely drawn face and two odd horns carved to resemble flames. If the last mask was a sword, this mask was a staff.

Hinata strolled up to them, grinning with cocky familiarity. "Now I see, so it was you all along pullin' the strings, huh?"

"We are pleased to see you, child," cackled the Sword Mask. "The detestable young Harmonixer who damned us to eternal hell."

"No need to thank me. But to be honest I really haven't missed you guys at all."

This time the Staff Mask spoke. "Your pathetic bravado can't hide your fear."

"Keep laughin'," snarled Hinata in sudden fury. "I'll slice that stupid mask in two!"

"Your mind may not understand this place, but your heart understands it full well," laughed the Gold Mask derisively. "Yes, this world is a reflection of your own mind's darkness. Darkness you have created yourself."

"The more of our brethren roaming about the world you strike down," sneered the Grail Mask. "The more you shall become saturated with venomous Malice, born of their bitter vengeance. And when the limit is passed, so then shall SHE be reborn into the realm of the living." All four masks began a cruel, raucous laughter. "The woman, the very thought of whom makes you shrink in terror."

A familiar figure in a fox mask appeared in front of the door, but even as Hinata flinched back it vanished from view once more.

"Enough!" screamed Hinata. "Shut your stinkin' mask face! That's enough! You think I'm scared? Don't make me laugh! I've been huntin' monsters for over fifteen years! I can handle one or two of those guys with a flick of a finger! You got that, you bodiless freaks!"

"Don't get so excited," said the Sword Mask, unaffected by her outburst. "You loved your mother so much, that now you're wandering aimlessly in search of her."

"Stay out of this! Look, I'm just out for revenge for my parents. It's none of your concern!"

"Heh," snorted the Staff Mask. "Strange words from someone who still desperately wants to believe her mother is alive somewhere."

Hinata's fists clenched, her eyes narrowing with hate. "You, now you're really startin' to piss me off! Say another word and I'll smash your smirkin' faces in!"

"Slow down, child." laughed the Gold Mask. "Worry not, we have a proper opponent for you! To sweep away the accumulation of Malice, you must do battle!"

The translucent being that materialized before the door didn't even have time to move. Before Hinata had even registered what it looked like she had utterly crushed it with one fist, putting all the frustration the conversation had built up into the blow. "Hah, c'mon! At least give me some sort of challenge! Who's next, you guys?"

"Well done," chuckled the Grail Mask, undaunted by her victory. "Your victory has swept aside the vengeance of our brethren. And it appears the reactions of that cursed talisman you hold have vanished as well." Hinata blinked in confusion, then looked down at her pendent. The red gem set into its head had changed to a dark blue, strongly resembling the eyes of the Saint of Killers.

A Malice-ometer. Handy.

"It's too early to get cocky, child," said the Sword Mask. "This purification is only temporary."

Hinata looked up from her scrutiny of her necklace. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Again, a chorus of laughter. "When you return to your world," said the Staff Mask, being the first to compose itself. "Killing our compatriots will only result in increased Malice. Then you will come back here to lower it. No matter how many you slaughter, this hell will continue."

"Then," said the Gold Mask. "In due time, SHE will be resurrected. The woman you fear more than Death itself!"

"Do you intend to keep running forever?" the Grail Mask chipped in.

The Staff Mask adopted an air of mock sympathy. "How much easier it would be for you if you'd simply come here in death."

Hinata turned to walk away. "Enough! Shut up!" She strode away, the voice of the Sword Mask floating after her.

"Begone with you, child. Return to the world of the living."

Hinata gritted her teeth and broke into a run, quickly putting the Mountain of the Four Masks behind her. But soon her muscles grew weary, and she had to stop to catch her breath. She found herself next to a huge wrought iron gate, tall and foreboding in the darkness. Whatever was behind it lacked the aura of darkness exuded by the stone doorway, but rather seemed sad, lonely and afraid. Hinata found her hand was reaching to open-

_...ease...Wa...up!_

Hinata's hand froze mid-reach. "Huh?" she said intelligently. "That voice..."

_Hinata! _she heard the Saint call. _Wake up already!_

Hinata's eyes snapped open, only to see the Saint's annoyed face filling her vision. With an alarmed squawk she bolted upright, inadvertently head-butting the Saint in the forehead. With a mutual bellow of pain, the two fell back. The Saint recovered first.

"What the hell!" he roared. "What was that for!"

"Asshole," Hinata bit back, one hand clutched to her throbbing skull. "Why were you... were you..." She trailed off, having finally noticed the devastation around them. The surrounding area was littered with dead wolves, each one nailed in a vital organ by a bullet from the Saint's guns. "Whoa."

"'Whoa' is right." said the Saint furiously. "The only person who should be able to sleep through that amount of gunfire should be me!"

Hinata just sat there, the anger sapped from her body. "...How long was I asleep?"

"Only two or three minutes," said the Saint. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hinata stood up and brushed herself down. "Let's get going."

After a brief moment's hesitation he followed, and for a time they walked in silence. Then...

"Anger."

"Huh?" started Hinata, who had been brooding on thoughts of masks, Malice and mothers. "What did you say?"

"The earth spirit," said the Saint of Killers calmly. "It was born from your anger." Hinata stopped walking, gawking stupidly as the Saint kept going. "The other one however was born of hatred," he rambled on. "And anger and hate are never a good combination. They'll make you old and ugly and-"

"STOP!" Hinata shouted, running in front of him. "How did you know about that?"

He gave her a blank look. "Isn't it obvious?" He tapped her between the eyes with one finger. "I can see them vying for leg room in your soul right now. Such is the prerogative of the Harmonixer."

Again Hinata was stunned. "You know I'm a Harmonixer?"

"You think I slept for fifteen years straight out of laziness?" he laughed. "The Big Guy was downloading information directly into my brain. Saves him having to teach it to me."

He began walking once more, and Hinata quickly fell into step beside him. "The Big Guy? Who's that?"

"You don't know the Big Guy?" he grinned foxily. "Loser."

She immediately rose to the bait, and for a while she forgot about the demons within her soul, about Malice and masks and the parent who would one day come to reap the life given to her.

There was only the road ahead, and the one who would walk it with her.


	3. Zhaoyang Village

Chapter 3

Hinata and the Saint of Killers had been walking for some time - having lapsed into a comfortable silence - when the village came into view. The Saint could recall stopping here fifteen years ago, and one thing about the place that really stuck in his mind was his own disbelief: that people were capable of surviving even in terrain as harsh and barren as the plains and marshes of Rain. Even those who dwelt in the Hidden Rain were forced to rely on food traded for with their many technological marvels. The people of this village, however, had no such problems growing crops despite the water-logged ground, a miracle they attributed to their local deity.

"Hey," said Hinata excitedly. "Look at those lights! It's a town." The Saint didn't answer, but simply gazed impassively at the familiar settlement. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed different somehow. Though it _had _been fifteen years...

"Why the long face?" said Hinata, interrupting his train of thought. "We'll have food, and a bed to rest on!" She set off for the village without bothering to wait for an answer. However, just as the Saint made to follow she fell to one knee, clutching her head in agony as a familiar voice echoed through the night.

_Be carefu...Gua...di...of Pu...gato...y..._

_...man-eat...r's tr...p...wai...s you..._

As the voice faded Hinata struggled to her feet, panting heavily. "Its... gone?" The Saint just watched as she let out a sudden frustrated howl, kicking the ground like a child having a tantrum. "Leave me alone, damn you! Leave me alone! I'm not a damn marionette, you hear me!"

"Hinata, that voice..."

She glared at him irritably. "Yeah, what about it?"

If he was affected by her tone, he didn't show it. "I don't think it means us any harm. I didn't sense anything... _evil _about it. I think it feels like it just wants to tell us something."

Hinata was silent for several minutes, then muttered, "Oh yeah?"

The Saint nodded. "Let's head for the village." He walked past her. Hinata just stood there, staring at the spot he had previously stood in. Her shoulders slumped.

"Damn blonde, he hears the voice but it doesn't bother him." She flung her hands in the air in exasperation. "Why!" She suddenly realized how far the Saint had walked. "Hey, wait up! Don't leave me here!"

She caught up to him just as he reached the village gates. They were large, considering the size of the settlement, were made of sturdy wood - obtained from god only knew where - and were barred like a prison cell. They were set into a large stone wall which encircled the entire village, most likely erected to keep out the wolves that they themselves encountered. Hinata sighed in relief. "We're here," she said happily. "Looks like we'll be able to get food and a place to rest." Again the Saint didn't answer, retaining the faraway look on his face he had gained after first laying eyes on the village. "What's up? Something wrong?"

"The voice," he murmured quietly. "It tried to warn us about danger in this village, something waiting to devour us. That's what it started to say anyway, so I think we should be extra careful."

Hinata just laughed in response. "How cool n' collected you are! You talk as if it's happening to someone else." Her chuckles died down at the serious expression on his face. "But not to worry. Nothin' can surprise me at this point." As she said this a pair of young children - eight year old boys - stepped out of the darkness within the village and peered through the bars of the gate. They were identical, save for the fact that one wore red clothes and had yellow eyes while the other had yellow clothes and red eyes. Hinata (who had her back to the gate) didn't notice them, but the Saint could clearly see them over her her shoulder.

"Hey, look!" shouted the yellow-eyed child.

Hinata leapt vertically into the air, letting out an ear-piercing shriek of surprise. After landing back on the ground she whipped around to glare in pure, unadulterated hate at the two who had surprised her so. "Damn brats," she screamed. "Don't freak me out like that or I'll kick your scrawny little asses."

She had utterly failed to intimidate them. "I knew it!" exclaimed the red eyed child.

"You're right," cheered the yellow eyed child. "It's true!"

Hinata twitched in irritation. "Look," she sighed. "You brats live here, right? Here in town? Great. Open the gate."

The twins shared a look before answering. "Um, nobody gets in at night, so you're gunna hafta stay out there," said the yellow eyed child.

"Yup," nodded the red eyed child. "We can't let you in."

"Run along," Hinata ground out. "And get your mommy. Tell her you've got guests." She took a menacing step forward and unintentionally entered the light. Immediately, the twins' eyes homed in on - of all things - Hinata's chest.

"Hey," said the red eyed child, a noticeable trace of awe in his voice. "That's a woman right?"

Hinata looked like she was about to pop a blood vessel. "You only just noticed?"

"Yeah, she's TOTALLY a girl, right?" said the yellow eyed child enthusiastically. "Nice and soft!"

Hinata had to force herself not to try out her new fusion soul on them right then and there. "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" she said slowly.

The Saint of Killers stepped forward and placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, pushing her forwards so she was standing fully in the light. "Sorry to trouble you so late," he said politely. "But we're lost. Would you allow us to stay here for the night?"

"Ooh," sighed the red eyed child creepily. "She looks so tender!"

His brother nodded in agreement. "A nice, juicy girl!"

Hinata wanted to wring their skinny little necks.

The twins ran over to a huge winch connected to the gate and managed to turn it, despite the fact that it was bigger than the both of them put together. As soon as the way was open the twins ran up to Hinata and gazed up at her adoringly. She glared back murderously, and it was only the Saint's steadying hands on her shoulders that prevented her from killing the pair then and there. The red eyed child gave a shy giggle, and she resisted the urge to throttle him. "It's okay, you can come in."

The yellow eyed child mirrored his brother's laugh. "Yeah, you can come in now."

All four of them stepped within the village walls. "Thank you," said the Saint, but it wasn't him they were paying attention to.

"Our house is at the very end of the square," the red eyed child said to Hinata, ignoring her companion. "We'll be waiting! Bye!" He ran off into the village.

"Whee, whee," hollered the yellow eyed child. "We have a girl! We have a girl! Gotta go tell Granny Mayor right away!" He dashed off to join his brother.

"Well," began the Saint of Killers, but was interrupted by the gates suddenly slamming shut behind them. They both looked at the sealed exit for a moment before he continued. "Well, that was certainly a different reception to what I received fifteen years ago."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You stopped here?"

"Oh yes. The village's name is Zhaoyang. They have there very own guardian deity - a real one at that - who ensures the harvest for them every year."

"But I didn't see any crops."

The Saint blinked slowly, then smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. "That was what it was!"

"What what was?"

"I thought the village looked different when we first got here. That was probably it."

"But why? Surely they need the crops, or else they can't eat."

The Saint shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe those man-eaters the voice mentioned are behind it." He let his words sink in before continuing. "Let's check the village shrine before visiting the mayor's house. And Hinata..." He looked her in the eye, his face deadly serious. "Don't make eye contact. We don't know who's human in there."

The pair set off through the village - which was surprisingly crowded, considering it was night - as the Saint tried to remember where the village shrine was. They passed through a long street, which appeared to be the local market with stalls and shops of every kind lining the walls. It was here they encountered the townspeople, dozens of men and women in the rustic garb of peasants, all of them turning to stare hungrily at Hinata as they passed. Thoughts of man-eaters still whirling through her brain, she began to walk closer to the Saint's side. He didn't comment on this but simply walked closer in turn, glowering at any who got too curious. Soon the street opened into what looked more like a town hexagon than a town square, the decrepit houses that formed its rim crouching like crows at the edge of vision. A filthy well squatted at its center and what was probably the promised mayor's house sat at its end. While slightly grander than the other houses they'd passed it was still relatively simple.

Excited reiterations of the words 'girl' and 'juicy' could be clearly heard from inside.

The Saint of Killers walked straight past the grim, half-timbered house without hesitating, obviously having remembered where he was going. Hinata followed him down a narrow alley, the lights of Zhaoyang proper fading behind her as they journeyed into the very bowels of the village. Then they turned a corner, and the shrine was in view.

They could barely see it, as it was surrounded by an enormous fence. The only thing visible was the shrine roof, which was a dark red color. However, it wasn't the color of the shingles that caught their eye.

"These are all..." the Saint murmured, placing one hand on the fence. "Bones. Human bones." While not the most ghastly thing they had seen it certainly made the top twenty. Most of the structure from the bottom up was composed of skulls, the rest of the wall having been made after whoever built the thing discovered that skulls alone wouldn't be enough. The whole thing was dotted with shinto talismans, stuck on seemingly at random. "The bones of people killed here," the Saint continued. "What's happening in this village?"

"Looks like the voice was right," said Hinata, as unaffected by the gruesome sight as her companion. "These people're cannibals."

The Saint tilted his head back, squinting at what little of the shrine was visible. "The shrine," he whispered. "It's as if it holds all the anger of the people that died here."

"Good travelers, you like the shrine?" They both whipped around, startled by the sudden remark. The newcomer was an old man, his eyes frighteningly vacant.

"What is it, pops?" snapped Hinata, who was getting annoyed at everyone sneaking up on her. The old man ignored her, gazing on the wall of bones with a look of grandfatherly fondness on his face.

"Looking for the Black Tortoise God that was enshrined here?" the old man cackled. "He's been gone for six months!"

"The Black Tortoise God?" said the Saint in alarm.

"Yes, to pacify the Earth Spirits, humans deified him and built this shrine. It's all such nonsense!" The man stepped forwards and slowly ran a finger over the fence, as one would caress a lover. "But now, with the Black Tortoise God gone, we're free to do as we please. We can even take the forms of humans! We couldn't ask for more! The only problem is, now we get hungry..." He turned and gave them a broad grin. "It's all thanks to the new protector of our town, Yamaraja!"

"Yamaraja?" said Hinata. "What kind of a name for a demon is that?" She turned to look at the barely-visible roof. "I suppose I'd find him in that shrine there?"

The old man scowled irritably. "How insolent! But no matter, you won't last long." He gave Hinata the same creepy look the two boys had given her earlier. "For tonight there'll be a special feast for our rare guests..." He turned his back, having lost interest. "Now, you just run along and say hello to the Granny Mayor." The creature disguised as an old man departed with a last, deranged cackle.

The Saint of Killers gave a resigned, world-weary sigh. "Don't tell me, we're going to be eaten?"

Hinata shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not too fond of the idea."

The Saint chuckled, equally unimpressed with the situation. "I'm not happy about it either, I can tell you!"

Hinata gave a good-natured laugh in return. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

They were still laughing when they arrived back at the mayor's house, the twins from earlier waiting anxiously at the door. "It's the girl from before," said the red eyed child in relief. "Thank goodness!"

"You really came," cheered his brother. "We're so glad! C'mon, c'mon, come inside!" They rushed inside, their guests sedately following.

The interior was surprisingly opulent, with red drapes and red cushions almost completely obscuring the walls and floor from view. On one such cushion sat an old woman, the twins standing at her sides. "Granny Mayor! Granny Mayor!" shouted the yellow eyed child excitedly. "We got visitors! Visitors with lotsa juicy, juicy meat!"

"Juicy!" echoed his brother. Hinata stepped forward, a bright and friendly smile on her face that told the Saint exactly how much she was looking forward to killing the little gremlins.

"You're the mayor's wife? Great!" she grinned savagely. "We sure could use a bed for the night."

The old woman nodded benevolently. "Yes, yes. I heard all about you from the children. You just make yourselves at home. We rarely get visitors here. We don't have much for you, but please rest your weary bones."

"Hey, thanks ma'am," beamed Hinata radiantly. "We'll be out of your way by early morning."

She was rewarded with a grandmotherly smile. "Now now, no need to rush. You just stay as long as you like."

"Thanks ma'am," said the Saint. "It's kind of you to let us stay, having just shown up in the middle of the night like this."

"What a nice-mannered young man," tittered Granny Mayor. "But you don't have to worry about your manners so much here." She paused, in a transparent attempt to sound more sinister. "For it won't change the taste of your meat."

"Kind woman," grinned Hinata. "You all talk as if you're going to have us for supper."

Suddenly, the old woman didn't look so grandmotherly. "Well, at least one of you has brains! Eat you both, we will!" Hinata and the Saint of Killers shared a look, then nearly doubled over with laughter. Granny Mayor smirked in blissful ignorance. They all thought it was a joke at first. "I've got to go tell Yamaraja we have an offering for him. Let me get through here, okay okay..." She pushed past her still chortling guests for the door.

"C'mon you two, here, take a load off!" called the yellow eyed child, regaining their attention.

"Don't worry," added the red eyed child. "We'll be right outside so you can't get away!" Both boys scampered through the front door, leaving their guests alone.

"We're in trouble now," smirked the Saint. "Looks like they've got us trapped."

"It appears so," returned Hinata, chuckling merrily. Those monsters were in _so_ much trouble...

The Saint placed one hand on his chest and gaped in mock astonishment. "My dear Harmonixer, how can you be so calm at a time like this!" It amused Hinata that her companion would only truly lighten up after they were trapped in a village full of man-eating demons.

"Aw, c'mon," she laughed. "If you get too anxious it'll just make you hungry."

"I wouldn't be the only one." Again the pair erupted into laughter. Seriously, those monsters must have the worst luck _ever_!

"But really now," said Hinata, being the first to regain herself. "Let's take a rest, and see what their next move is." The Saint nodded. They each found a comfortable spot to sit and lean against the wall, resting their bodies from the long journey.

However, no sooner had they closed their eyes than they heard a familiar voice stage whisper through the door, "They asleep?"

"Looks like it," came the answer. The twins who had so thoroughly earned Hinata's everlasting hatred snuck through the door, their voices nowhere near quiet enough to avoid waking them. "Hooray," cheered the yellow eyed child. "Let's just have a tiny little taste."

"Quietly now," warned the red eyed child. "Or Granny Mayor's gunna kill us!"

Before either of them could make any further move, the instruments of their demise casually got to their feet. "Th-they're not asleep!" shrieked the yellow eyed child, stating the obvious.

"Y-you tricked us!" babbled the red eyed child. Hinata stepped forward, cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Oh-ho-ho-hoooooooo yeah," grinned the Harmonixer sadistically. "I've been soooooooo looking forward to this."

"Damn," hissed the yellow eyed child. "If they get away, everyone'll get mad and then they'll eat us up! And if you _don't _get away, they'll know we tried to sneak a taste so they'll eat us anyway!"

"If we're gunna get eaten no matter what," snarled the red eyed child. "I at least wanna taste the girl! Lemme have the girl!"

Hinata snorted. "Puny goblin brats, if anyone's gunna be eaten, it's you!"

"WE'LL KILL YOU!" they howled. They leapt forward, shedding their human skins in mid-air. They resembled a pair of bipedal cats, hairless and skinless, their red muscles exposed to the world.

It did not, however, do them the slightest bit of good.

Their claws hit air as Hinata grabbed them by the heads, and they felt fear for the last time as she gave a terrifying, fanged grin.

The Saint edged out onto the porch, ignoring the howls of agony as Hinata vented on the unfortunate hellcats. After several minutes the screams were abruptly cut off, and his companion stepped out to join him. "You'd just get the runs if you ate us," she tossed over her shoulder. "Ya got that, fools!"

"Feeling better?" the Saint asked dryly.

"Much," she nodded happily. Silence fell as they gazed on the true appearance of Zhaoyang. A red mist floated over ground paved with blood and human innards. The howls of horrors yet unencountered echoed across the gory scene.

"It's like a sea of blood," murmured the Saint. "Is this what the village really looks like?"

"Yep," said Hinata. "This is what was left after the demons devoured the humans. Be careful, I think they mean business this time."

Granny Mayor almost choked on her tonsils when her prayers were interrupted. "How did you get here," she hissed. "What have you done to my beloved children!"

"I put the kiddies to sleep," smirked Hinata, who was enjoying herself far too much for her own good. "Permanently."

"Why don't you show us your true form too," said the Saint reasonably. "We're tired of this endless procession of fiends." Indeed, on the short journey between the house and the shrine a ridiculously large number zombies had thrown themselves at the duo, their undead brains soon painting the ground courtesy of the Saint's guns.

It got old. Fast.

"We figured," said Hinata. "If we came here, and took care of you... well, you know how it always works."

"Fools!" snarled Granny Mayor. "Even if I die, the monsters will remain and you'll still be imprisoned in this town. Because all of this is the will of the great Yamaraja, protector of our village!"

"Yamaraja?" snorted Hinata. "C'mon, I could take care of him just by destroying the shrine back there."

"Take a good look," hissed the hag, running a hand along the fence of bones in the same alarming fashion as the vacant eyed old man from earlier. "These are the bones of all those I've sacrificed to him. I used the Malice of the townspeople, and made this fence to keep one and all away from here. As long as I'm alive, this fence will protect Yamaraja. Because without killing me, you can't get near the shrine!"

"So we were right after all," said the Saint smugly. "You _are_ the one to kill."

"You'll have to catch me first." And in a flash of white light, she was gone.

This elicited a raised eyebrow from the Saint of Killers, while Hinata scowled in annoyance. "Hey, where'd the demon-cat go?" As if in answer, the cat hag's shrill laughter drifted in on the wind, seeming to come from all directions.

"You're going to wander aimlessly through this village forever! Wither and die in this village where morning never comes!" As her voice faded the shadows began to move, lurching towards them ungracefully. Zombies, of course, their stinking flesh perfuming the air as they stumbled forwards, merely reanimated and without a trace of life. Creatures resembling young girls crawled along the walls, their bodies mutilated and scarred, unnatural shrieks erupting from their throats. Weaving between the hungry corpses were what could have once been wolves, their fur replaced by blue, reptilian scales.

"Well," said the Saint. "This sucks."

"Worse than that nest of giant spiders we ran into on the way here," agreed Hinata. She had actually rather enjoyed the experience, as it had been her real use of her new fusion soul.

The Saint glanced at her, flashing his foxy grin. "About that. Is your earth fusion a tiger, or did mine eyes deceive me?"

Hinata narrowed her eyes at the odd question. "It was, but-"

"Great. Turn into it." All the time they had been talking, the gathered horde of Zhaoyang had been creeping steadily closer.

"Why? I'm more in the mood for my darkness form to be perfectly honest."

"Trust me, just do it." Reluctantly Hinata did as she was asked, noting with satisfaction that she was taller than him in this form. "Thanks," said the Saint, and put his hands around his mouth. "Oi, Granny Mayor, what's your real name!"

"Felinus," came the answering cackle. "It's the last name you'll ever-"

"Yeah yeah yeah," said the Saint dismissively. He gestured to the were-tiger next to him. "Hinata here would like to challenge you to a battle for dominance, feline to feline." Immediately, the horde stopped moving. There was a long, tense silence.

With a furious battle-yowl, Felinus sprang at them out of no-where. She now strongly resembled a super-sized version of the hellcats from earlier, only she enjoyed the benefits of skin and a coat of scraggly grey fur. The Saint of Killers deftly sidestepped her, allowing her to collide headlong with the transformed Harmonixer. Deciding to leave the situation to Hinata he drew his guns, casually sauntering towards the Zhaoyang horde.

Back with Hinata, she was quickly discovering where the term 'cat-fight' came from. The two of them were rolling around on the ground, each limited to fangs and claws alone by the close quarters. This wasn't the best way to cause damage, as the earth fusion's granite like skin was impervious to most bladed weapons while Felinus was already dead, and as such couldn't feel pain.

Yeah, she wasn't just a demon cat, she was an _undead _demon cat.

Perfect.

The two disentangled themselves and quickly got some distance, starting to circle each other warily. Felinus, the bigger of the two, began to advance slowly. She was nearly twice Hinata's size, an advantage that left her overconfident and full of openings. With speed that didn't seem possible for one with such disproportionately long arms, Hinata capitalized on these openings and ducked in under her guard, slashing the cat matriarch's torso with both claws and leaving an X shaped gouge on her chest. As Felinus stumbled back - letting out a yowl of surprise rather than pain - Hinata reversed the motion of her arms and delivered a double backhand to the demon cat's chin, knocking her backwards to crash into the wall of a nearby house. With a rumble, the entire structure collapsed to the ground.

As Hinata made the mistake of pausing for breath Felinus rose from the rubble and gave her opponent a murderous glare, the effect enhanced by her slitted cat eyes. She tilted her head back and let loose yet another ear-grating yowl, a shock wave of wind blasting out from her body and clearing the rubble littered at her feet. Hinata got a taste her own medicine when the wind hit her, tumbling back to bust into a second house on the opposite side of the street.

And that, unfortunately for Felinus, was where things got messy.

The rubble beneath which Hinata was buried began to float into the air, orbiting slowly around her as though she possessed her own gravitational field. Felinus watched in growing trepidation as the transformed Harmonixer slowly got to her feet, a lethargy born more of a need to draw out dramatic tension than any real pain.

For Hinata - Felinus finally realized - just wasn't taking her seriously.

She didn't need to.

Rather than throw the chunks of hovering debris one at a time Hinata brought the entirety of the ex-house down on the other feline at once, a colossal landslide of rock and detritus. The cat matriarch was taken totally off guard by the onslaught, her coiled muscles rendered useless by the flood of rock. Before she could attempt to dig her way out an enormous clawed hand reached through the dirt, grabbed her by the hair atop her head and hauled her clear. Death stared down at her.

Felinus closed her eyes. It was over. "You'll never understand the pain of giving birth," she whispered. "Only to have them devoured." The tiger monster growled deep in her chest, then raked her claws across the other feline's exposed throat. Her black blood frothed forth in a wave, she gave one last shuddering breath and she had joined her offspring in the next life.

"What a disappointingly short battle." came the Saint's familiar voice. The tiger turned around, morphing back into Hinata as she did so. He was completely unharmed, his pistols hung smoking from his hands and the corpses of countless monsters lay around him, their slaughtered legions piling in great heaps. He smiled at her gobsmacked expression. "They really did pick the worst people imaginable to try and eat, didn't they?" He walked past her, stepping carefully through the large gap that had formed in the fence of bones.

The shrine was exactly as he remembered, with the possible exception of the enormous demon stepping out of it. It had the general proportions of a human, with two arms and two legs, but was easily as tall as the shrine itself. Its skin was a dark, mottled blue, its eyes a soulless white and its mouth was sewn shut. It was wearing a golden crown and an elaborate loin-cloth, the latter barely holding up its immense, protruding gut. In its right hand it held a staff, as thick as a tree, as tall as itself and made of solid gold.

The Saint of Killers pointed both guns at Yamaraja's head. He did not share Hinata's habit of playing with her food. This would all be over in moments. "In the name of those who have died here," he whispered, his voice rising into a shout. "LET THE VILLAGE OF ZHAOYANG BE CLEANSED!"

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_


	4. Bad Dog!

Chapter 4

The two Mist-nin stepped into the crypt, quickly flanking the doors to allow their leader some sort of ceremony as she entered. Despite their training, both could feel the gorge rising in their throats at the hideous scene before them. The remains of Captain Tsuji and his men had lain undisturbed for several days, and the stench of rotting carrion was attracting great swarms of furry black flies. They could do nothing to change this, unfortunately, as it qualified as a crime scene. Though it was technically outside of the Hidden Mist's area of jurisdiction they had successfully located the massacre under the very noses of the Hidden Rain while searching for Tsuji himself, who they were hoping could be persuaded to join their ranks. The superior who had brought them here was a strong candidate for the throne of Mizukage, the position having been vacated after the demise of the tyrant Yagura.

Speaking of whom...

Both ninja couldn't help but gaze in admiration as she entered. She was incredibly beautiful; her long red hair cascading down her back, her eyes a light green and her lips curled into a supple smile. She was slender yet voluptuous, her curves accentuated by a revealing blue dress that left her shoulders bare and exposed a generous amount of cleavage. Though an impractical choice of clothing for a ninja, both knew she was still incredibly deadly. Most likely, she had received some sort of special training fitting for the adopted daughter of the Lord of Water Country.

Mei Terumi eyed the butchered corpse, the faint smile that perpetually adorned her lips refusing to budge. "Well well, what a pleasant sight this is." She turned to one of the nameless bodyguards. "You there, what were they looking for in here anyway? A man-eating tiger?"

"No ma'am," he replied. "Naruto Uzumaki, Fire Country male, approximately twenty years old."

"Yes, that's how I recall him as well." Her gaze drifted to the rapidly decaying cadavers. "However, I don't see a body of that description. Am I to assume that man killed all these men?"

"I..." The man was struggling to speak, desperately averting his eyes from the grisly scene. "I never imagined a human being could... kill like this... it's horrible..."

Mei lost interest in the man as he was noisily sick all over the floor. "Captain Tsuji," she murmured. "After your exploits in the Hidden Leaf, did you ever suspect you'd trained a monster?" She abruptly turned her back on the dead men. "Hmph, if the Tsuji Artillery Company can't bring in one blonde hermit, then they don't deserve to live." Here she paused and let out a mournful sigh. "And here I was hoping to bring the TAC back to Water for father. What a waste."

The guard who wasn't currently kneeling in a puddle of his own vomit pressed a hand to his ear, apparently receiving a message from the various nin she had combing the country side. As the ninja at the other end of the line spoke, his face lit up with excitement. "Lady Terumi, we have a witness! An elderly peddler claims she saw a suspicious looking man heading in the direction of the crypt!"

"What kind of man? One of Yagura's old followers, perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No ma'am, his description matches that of the missing-nin, Orochimaru." For the first time Mei's expression changed, contorting into one of shock and horror. "And there was a woman as well."

Mei quickly regained her composure. "Another one you say?"

"Yes ma'am. She was quite rough looking, and seemed to be following Orochimaru. Apparently, they were both heading towards this very place."

Turning this fresh information over in her mind, she turned back to the slaughtered mercenaries. "Does this mean he had help?" she mused. "A female ruffian and a missing-nin... a strange combination."

The Mist ninja waited to let his leader gather her thoughts. "What are your orders, ma'am?"

"Identify the bodies and have them returned to their families," Mei ordered, suddenly recalling the one conversation with the late captain she had ever been granted. "I recall the captain saying his six year old granddaughter couldn't wait for grandpa to come home. The girl will surely shed tears of joy when she finds out he's returning earlier than expected."

The guard saluted smartly. "Yes ma'am!"

"Place troops in the Hidden Rain and surrounding settlements," she continued. "See if you can track down Uzumaki." She ignored the reiterated salute, turning instead to the broken bodies one last time. "This is getting interesting," she smirked. "It seems that man possesses some unusual abilities. Now I see why that wizened old war hawk in the Hidden Leaf was so hellbent on tracking him down." A vindictive sneer was allowed as she recalled how she had first heard the name 'Uzumaki', and the details she had managed to glean on his disappearance. "Beware, old man, as the hawk in flight snatches it's prey from the wolf on the ground, I will have that man!"

Of course, Mei had no way of knowing that, even as she said this, the very old man to whom she spoke was in a safe-house in the Hidden Mist itself.

He didn't react as a figure stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"My my, this is quite an anomaly," he said, using his cane to help himself around to face the intruder. The man was bandaged heavily, his right arm and eye completely obscured from view. His one visible eye glared a dull brown beneath shaggy black hair. "Perhaps I'm getting rusty, have I somehow summoned you here by mistake? It's been fifteen years, Orochimaru."

"It _has _been some time, hasn't it?" chuckled the legendary traitor. "I'm pleased to see you looking so well, oh great magician." His long, serpentine tongue licked his lips in a way all that met him found extremely disturbing. "Or may I simply call you Danzo?"

I see you are still wearing that pasted on smile," sneered Danzo. "You have too much time on your hands, you infectious plague. But what brings you to the Hidden Mist, surely not simply to pay me a visit?" Before Orochimaru could answer the other man gave a harsh, barking laugh. "No, say nothing, I already know."

"Indeed," sighed Orochimaru. "I've found myself at a loss, and it seems I've made a slight blunder. An unforeseen meddler has entered the game, and my little bird is still outside his cage."

"How unlike you to make excuses," said Danzo dryly. "You need not apologize for going behind my back and abducting the Key, indeed I expected you would."

"Come now," countered the younger man. "There's no need to be so severe. I was merely indulging myself in a small diversion. With your grand ceremony drawing near, you needn't deal with minor trifles. I thought I'd lend a hand."

"Hah! You jest!" exclaimed Danzo in disbelief. "Are you telling me you would have delivered me the Key upon his capture?"

"Why, of course. The progress of your secret ceremony is of great interest to me, Master Danzo. If this man, Naruto Uzumaki, is truly the Key to the ritual," A cruel sneer twisted the pale man's lips. "I will do everything in my power to help."

Danzo was visibly disgruntled by his words. This was not the sort of reaction to his plans he had been expecting. "A clever old snake you are," he conceded grudgingly. He paused to collect himself, allowing Orochimaru to examine the inscriptions on the huge pillar at the center of the room. His eyes lit up in recognition.

"The Divine Septagram! So preparations for your Demon's Gate Invocation are almost complete."

Danzo nodded, deciding it would be pointless to hide his actions from the wily missing-nin. "I have taken the liberty of sealing up the Protector of the North, the Black Tortoise of Zhaoyang Village. It would have stood in the way of the rituals... but that no longer matters." He turned back to the pillar, grinning in anticipation. "The Spirit Machine of Kuihai Tower is finally operational! I can now focus entirely on finding the Key!"

Orochimaru chuckled at the other man's blatant fanaticism. "Well well, I look forward to seeing the great sage in action," he drawled sarcastically. "So have you discovered the Key's whereabouts?"

"Of course, I have eyes everywhere on the continent." He smirked, noticing the traitor's look of veiled curiosity. "Heh, very well. I'll tell you. He's in the Hidden Rain."

"Rain," repeated Orochimaru, one eyebrow arched in vague disbelief. He would have thought the man intelligent enough to have left the country by now. "Haven't the dogs of the Hidden Mist been skulking about there recently? I can't imagine how they caught wind of it, but it appears they lie in wait for the Key as well."

"We have nothing to fear from them," scoffed Danzo. "The Mist is in disarray, and staffed with morons. They pose little threat, save for a bothersome fly named Mei Terumi that's been sniffing about. The Key is already mine."

"Splendid," said Orochimaru, somewhat revolted by the crippled man's overconfidence. "I'll be off to Rain then." He grinned at the immediate narrowing of Danzo's eyes. "Please don't concern yourself with me, I have no intention of getting in your way, good sage. I'd simply like to observe your technique from afar, for future reference you see."

Danzo raised his voice as the snake turned his back. "Very well, do as you please." Orochimaru stopped, debating whether or not to reward what was (for Danzo) a colossal gesture of good will.

"Ah yes," he called over his shoulder. "I nearly forgot. There's a rather odd young lady accompanying the Key. Even stranger, she's a Harmonixer, a master of fusion."

For a moment, Orochimaru seriously thought Danzo was about to keel over and die. "What!" he roared. "Fusion! Are you absolutely certain?"

"I'm afraid so," said the traitor, vastly amused by his reaction. "You yourself have a substantial blood connection to the Harmonixer line, do you not?" He leaned forward, suddenly very serious. "I'd rather not see a repeat of what happened the last time you attempted such a summoning. Please, be wary. You wouldn't want to lose the half of your body that remains." He made again to leave, and again paused mid-step. "Ah, that was uncalled for. Forgive me." The space around the Snake ninja distorted, and he was gone.

Danzo grunted, reluctantly impressed by the exit. "Tricky bastard, he spies on me with impunity." He approached the pillar and rested his cane against its base, freeing his good hand so he could lay it delicately on the cold structure. He channeled the dormant power of the Divine Septagram, speaking to underlings in a city leagues away.

"Listen well, minions in Rain. That fraud of a warlock is headed for your city. Do not be outwitted! I shall be most disappointed should you fail to capture a single man! I shall not allow anyone to stand in the way of the Demon's Gate Invocation, our success or failure depends on that man, Naruto Uzumaki!"

That would be the last time that name was mentioned in a while. Soon everyone - Mei, Danzo, even Orochimaru - would know him for what he was.

The Saint of Killers.

Unaware of the moderately historic event currently taking place Hinata sat up, sore all over from spending the night on a bench. She looked upwards at the huge glass dome that covered the park, unfortunately necessary due to the choking rain that was so frequent in the country.

Hence the name.

For a moment she just stared at the blanket of rain water covering the dome, squinting through it to the sky above. With a great deal of effort, she deduced the time. "Morning already," she sighed. "Well, at least we got a little rest." She looked at the adjacent bench, where the Saint was sitting with his arms spread across the back, head back and dozing peacefully. "Even after all that crap that went down, he walked all night. Pretty impressive... for a man, I mean." She stood up and walked over to him, regarding his peacefully sleeping face. "...I think I'll let him sleep a little longer."

She strolled boredly away - to avoid waking him - and stopped when she reached a large fountain. It was huge, all carved statues and leaping horses. Its mossy rim was four meters wide, dominating the pebbled square. The stones covered a relatively small percentage of the ground, most of the park being surprisingly vibrant and green considering it had never been touched by rain. She sat on the edge, staring into the clear, rippling water at her reflection. She raised her fingers to her eyes, wondering at the unfamiliar brown orbs that peered back. She had been hiding behind these false lenses for years now, and yet she still found them strange, unfamiliar...

She was broken from her thoughts as she felt something pulling at the leg of her trousers.

It was a puppy, about the size of Hinata's fist, with ruffled grey fur and a bushy tail wagging furiously behind it. It continued to tug at the worn black fabric, its sharp little teeth wrangling enthusiastically at the hem and its small, cold nose tickling at her ankle. Realizing it had been found out the dog released its prize and stared up at her through soulful, watery blue eyes, yipping adorably. A tiny smile curled about Hinata's lips, and she knelt down to take the little creature into her arms. The puppy whined appreciatively, snuggling happily into her chest. "Y'are pretty cute I guess, ya dumb mutt."

The dog suddenly found itself dropped unceremoniously to the floor. Hinata brought her hands to her head and cried out as a familiar agony tore through her skull.

_...__life__...__dec__...__pt__...__on__..._

_...__a __sma__...__l __be__...__l__...__you__..._

As she came back to herself the first thing she became aware of was the puppy, sitting a small distance away and growling at her warily. She shot it an annoyed scowl. "What is it, ya mutt!" She barked angrily. "And... wait, why the voice?" She backed against the fountain, paranoia setting in. Every time the voice had spoken to her to date, some sort of monster had tried to kill her almost immediately afterwards. Deciding there was safety in numbers, Hinata hurried back in the direction of the Saint of Killers.

The puppy watched her go, its head cocked curiously to one side.

The Saint was dreaming when she found him, and as he twitched and murmured she was reminded strongly of the night they had camped out on the plains, before the appearance of Fox Face. Shaking the memory from her head, she shook him awake. "W-where..." the Saint looked up at her blearily, his composure dropped in a rare moment of weakness. "Where am I?"

"You okay?" said Hinata in concern. "You were sweatin' like crazy. Have a nightmare or somethin'?"

He took so long to answer she began to think he would never answer at all. "It was terrible," he said quietly. "I was in a dark room, maybe a hospital, and there was a woman... crying." Hinata was surprised by how frightened she was of something that could unnerve the Saint of Killers, even if it was only a dream. "She... she was staring at me. And then that man, the one from the crypt..."

"Orochimaru."

"Yeah, him. Then he turned up."

"What happened to the woman?"

The Saint shook his head. "I don't know. It got dark all of a sudden, I couldn't see..." He trailed off, staring down at his hands. They were shaking slightly.

Hinata forced out a bold laugh. "Don't let it get to ya. It's just a dream, right? And the old guy, what's his name..."

"Orochimaru." supplied the Saint, managing a small smile. "You knew it a minute ago."

"Quiet you." said Hinata. "Orochimaru, right. If he shows up again, well, I'll make him wish he didn't!"

The Saint laughed, and everything was alright again. "Come on," he chuckled. "Let's go."

Until they they began to wander its streets, neither had ever truly realized what a technological marvel the Village Hidden in the Rain really was. Everything, every building, every street and every scrap of ground the village claimed for its own was encased in domes and tunnels of glass, a network of transparent corridors necessary for protecting the locals from Rain's cruel climate. Myriad machines made for transport, cleaning and pest control scuttled in all directions, ants at the behest of an unknown queen. Certain outside areas that had been enclosed by the walls of glass had been filled to overflowing with rain, forming accidental lakes spilling out onto the drowning earth. Interestingly, the inhabitants of Rain had - for aesthetic purposes - chosen to fill these lakes with various species of fish, so that all but the outermost and most high-roofed districts were granted the unsettling illusion of being underwater.

The Saint of Killers thought it sad that, in a such a wondrous place as this, the first place Hinata wanted to go was a bar.

He nodded listlessly, not really caring as Hinata wandered off to fetch them drinks. He searched for a table, his odd appearance drawing many looks as he stumbled about the smoky room. Some of them were quite appreciative, as the last layers of dust from his extended nap in the crypt had long been washed away by the rain to allow his skin's natural, healthy luster to shine through. However, it was not the various admirers - both male and female - sitting about the room that drew his eye.

Wandering from customer to customer - getting under-foot and looking strongly out pf place - was a small girl. She was wearing a simple blue dress and her hair was long and blonde. Something about her, something in the set of her cheekbones and in the shape of her hands reminded the Saint of one he had known long ago. Soon enough she approached his table.

"E-excuse me sir," she stuttered shyly. "Have you seen my grandpa?"

The Saint sat up, seriously considering the question. "That depends," he said carefully. "What's you grandpa's name?"

"Captain Tsuji," she whispered loudly. "From the Tsuji Artillery Company."

Hinata, who chose that moment to return with the drinks, would never forget the utterly thunderstruck expression on the Saint's face. "You know Captain Tsuji?"

The girl's head shot up, apparently having not expected to receive any answer other than no. "Really," She asked hesitantly. "You know where grandpa is?"

"No," said the Saint, and her shoulders slumped. "I haven't seen him since I was eight years old."

Hinata shot him an incredulous look. "You used to be a child?"

He gave a harsh snort at her expression. "All creatures must start life somewhere, even me."

The little girl looked up at him shyly through her dirty blonde tresses. "So... you really knew grandpa?"

"Knew him?" laughed the Saint. "The man was my mentor, my savior and my friend. He taught me how to fight, how to survive and how to live. I owe him everything." By this point the entire bar was listening to his impassioned speech. Hinata in particular was stunned, as she had gotten used to the Saint as a cool, aloof figure, unruffled by the petty quarrels of lesser creatures. Sure, he had joked a bit when they slaughtered Zhaoyang together, but that was just macabre banter between killers. It didn't count.

"How did-" Hinata paused, cleared her throat and started again. "How did the two of you meet?" The Saint reached out and took his beer, prepared to take a swig... and then thought better of it. He shot his partner a glance.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked seriously. "It's not a pleasant story."

Hinata plopped herself down opposite him, Tsuji's granddaughter taking up position to her left. All around the rest of the bar's patrons shuffled closer, every soul there burning with the same feverish curiosity.

"I think I can handle it."

"...Very well then. I suppose it all started around twenty years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"That day, for reasons still not truly understood, the Leaf was attacked in the dead of night. Before they were even aware of what was happening, almost a third of the village had been flattened. In the confusion it was hard to tell what exactly was attacking them. Ninja? Samurai? Or perhaps a natural disaster? Of all things, perhaps it is that last item that best describes what hit the Leaf that night. What attacked them was a demon, an engine of destruction, whose paws caused earthquakes as they hit the ground and whose tails caused tsunamis as they struck the sea. It was the Bane of Legions, Lord of the Tailed Beasts and a Crown Prince of Hellfire. The Nine Tailed Fox."

The gathered audience gasped. Sure, they had all heard this story before, but no-one had ever told it as well as the man who told it now.

Hinata remained oddly silent.

"As the Tailed Beast began its bloody rampage through the Leaf, it seemed nigh unstoppable. The great strength of the Akimichi clan was as nothing before its might, the binding shadows of the Nara could not hold it and the Yamanaka foolish enough to touch its foul mind were returned screaming to their mortal coils, their minds twisted into madness by the poison of the creature's soul. The chakra devouring insects of the Aburame clan and the faithful hounds of the Inuzuka buckled under the beast's presence alone, turning and savaging partners with whom they had been bonded all their lives in a bid to get away, so deeply had they been driven mad by fear. Even the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, those noble clans that see All That Is and All That Will Be, thanks to their wondrous eyes. Even they fell before the invincible monster, their eyes boiling in their heads as they gazed upon the demon's true essence, and found themselves unable to withstand it. As these great clans of the Hidden Leaf and many more fell beneath the Nine Tails' onslaught, all appeared to be lost. Until at last, one man stood in its way."

He fell silent. The expectant crowd stared back at him, until someone got impatient. "Well!" snapped the faceless bar-goer. "What happened next?"

"I'm sorry," said the Saint dryly. "But I don't believe I was talking to you."

"Please sir," Tsuji's granddaughter piped up. "What happened next."

The Saint graced her with a benevolent smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Kanade," she murmured. "Now please, keep going."

He chuckled warmly. "The man who stood alone before the might of the terrible demon was Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash for his unique ability to teleport across the battlefield at will. Despite his skill he knew he was no match for the Nine Tails, and so he summoned a God of Death to aid him in battle. With this forbidden summoning Minato traded his own soul in exchange for the monster's destruction. With a mighty shriek, the god plunged its arm into the Fox's body, tore its soul from its flesh and destroyed it utterly. Or so the stories say." The Saint of Killers grinned at his audience, raising one finger into the air. "For the truth is even Death could not slay such a beast."

"That's not true," scowled a pimply young man a few tables away. "Namikaze killed the Nine Tails. Everyone knows that."

"Shut up! It's my story, dammit!" the Saint snapped crankily. "Since he knew he could not slay the creature, Minato decided on the next best thing. He chose to seal it away, though into what proved to be a problem. Eventually, he realized the only thing powerful enough to contain such an entity was a living being. He also knew that sealing it into an adult would only cause the person to be overwhelmed by the Nine Tails' power, so he would use a child, a newborn, whose body would be able to adapt to the vast demonic energies over time. And so the monster was bound to a young boy, whose name is lost to time."

"The child was a nobody. He was an orphan, chosen as he had none who would object to the burden forced upon him." None of his listeners noticed the lie. "He grew up alone, hated and feared by the villagers. Most ignored him, others abused him, deliberately ensured he lived in worst conditions possible or made outright attempts on his life. He held hope, for the longest time, that he would be accepted: that there was some small shred of kindness waiting for him somewhere in he world. But soon he became disillusioned to the nature of human cruelty, to injustice, to fear, to hatred. Until, that is, he met your grandfather."

_The __child __crouched __by __the __side __of __the __road__. __His __head __rested __on __his __arms__, __which __were __folded __on __his __knees__, __which __were __drawn __up __to __his __face__. __His __beautiful __blue __eyes __stared __dully __at __the __ground__, __all __that __was __visible __to __passersby __being __his __shock __of __spiky __blonde __hair__. __Filthy __rags __hung __from __his __emaciated __flesh__, __his __poverty __abundantly __clear __to __the __uncaring __masses__. __Never __before __in __his __life__, __short __though __it __was__, __had __he __ever __felt __so __alone__._

"_You __there__," __came __a __sudden __brusque __voice__. __The __boy __didn__'__t __stir__. "__You__, __boy__!" __The __child __raised __his __head__. __Remarkably __the __person __had __in __fact __been __addressing __him__, __a __notion __disconcerting __to __one __so __used __to __being __ignored__. "__What __are __you __doing __there__?"_

_Sixteen __years __before __his __death __at __the __hands __of __Orochimaru __and __Captain __Tsuji __looked __much __the __same __as __he __would __then__. __Same __uniform__, __same __mustache, __same __lines __about __the __eyes __and __same __shrewd__, __penetrating __look__. __Of __course__, __neither __party __was __about __to __know __that__. "__Why __are __you __just __sitting __there __in __the __gutter__?" __There __was __no __sympathy __in __Tsuji__'__s __voice__, __as __he __strongly __believed __in __the __notion __of __helping __oneself__._

_The __boy __lowered __his __head __to __his __knees __once __more__. "__The __villagers __burnt __my __house __down__," __he __mumbled __miserably__. "__I __have __no __friends__, __no __family__, __no __money __and __nowhere __to __go __for __help__. __I __suppose __I__'__m __just__... __waiting __to __die__."_

_The __boy __was __taken __completely __off__-__guard __by __the __cuff __Tsuji __delivered __to __the __side __of __his __head__. "__Don__'__t __be __pathetic__," __he __snarled__. "__It __matters __not __if __today __was __bad__. __Not __today__, __not __yesterday__, __not __any __day __before__. __There __is __always __tomorrow__. __Whether __tomorrow __holds __good __or __bad__, __always __remember __that __the __future __is __far __too __uncertain __to __give __up __hope__. __Do __you __understand__?" __The __child __just __gaped __at __him __speechlessly__. "__DO __YOU __UNDERSTAND__!" __Tsuji __roared__. __The __boy __scrambled __backwards __in __fear__, __nodding __frantically__. "__Good__," __Tsuji __turned __on __his __heel __militaristically__. "__Now__, __follow __me__."_

_When __Tsuji __picked __the __Ichiraku __Ramen __Bar __at __random__, __he __wasn__'__t __expecting __them __to __react __to __the __starving __orphan __at h__is __heels __in __quite __the __way __they __did__. "__Oh __my __god__!" __screamed __the __bar __girl__, __bowling __him __over__. "__What __have __you __done __to __that __poor __little __boy__!"_

"_I__-"_

"_Ayame__, __what__'__s__-" __As __the __girl's __father __stepped __out __from __behind __the __bar__, __his __eyes __immediately __homed __in __on __the __tiny __blonde__. __He __growled __at __Tsuji __threateningly__, __hefting __an __intimidating __meat __cleaver __in __one __hand__. "__What __the __hell __have you __been __doing __to __that __child__!"_

"_Nothing__," __snapped __Tsuji __angrily__. "__I __just __met __him__."_

_Hmm__... __awkward__._

_A __few __hasty __apologies __and __a __bowl __of __ramen __later __and __Tsuji __watched __as __the __boy __desperately __fed __himself__, __the __ramen __chef__'__s __daughter __fussing __over __him __all __the __while__. __While __unused __to __the __attention__, __the __neglected __child __was __obviously __enjoying __it__._

"_Thank __you__," __said __the __blonde__. __He __had __just __finished __his __bowl__, __and __was __wiping __his __mouth __on __one __rotting __sleeve__. "__I __honestly __don__'__t __know __how __to __repay __you__. __I__'__m __afraid __I __don__'__t __have __any __money__, __so__-"_

_"__Boy__," __interrupted __Tsuji__. "__Shouldn__'__t __you __be __in __school __at __this __time __of __day__?"_

_The __child __dropped __his __eyes __to __the __floor __in __shame__. "__I __used __to __go __to __the __Ninja __Academy__, __but __all __the __teachers __ignored __me __and __refused __to __help __me__. __The __other __children __were __told __by __their __parents __not __to __be __friends __with __me__, __and __a __few __were __encouraged __to __bully __me __and __call __me __names__. __I __had __no __good __reason __to __keep __attending__." __Before __Tsuji __could __get __another __word __in__, __the __chef__'__s __daughter __grabbed __the __boy__'__s __arm __and __held __it __up __to __the __light__._

_"__Where __did __you __get __these __bruises__?"_

_He __wrestled __the __arm __away __and __hid __it __behind __his __back__. "__The __villagers __caught __sight __of __me __as __they __set __fire __to __my __house__. __I__... __They__..."_

_"__Were __you __not __taught __a __means __to __defend __yourself __in __the __Academy__?" __asked __Tsuji __curiously__._

_"__No__-__one __taught __me __anything__," __the __boy __spat __bitterly__. "__Least __of __all __how __to __fight__."_

_Tsuji __looked __at __the __miserable __child __for __several __seconds __before __making __his __decision__. __Most __responsible __adults __would __hesitate __to __give __such __a __thing __to __a __child__, __but __something __forced __his __hand__._

_He __took __the __pistol __from __his __belt __and __held __it __out __to __the __boy__, __mentally __bracing __himself __for __the __legal __repercussions __of __what __he __was __about __to __do__. "__Tell __me__," __he __began__. "__Have __you __ever __seen __a __gun __before__?"_

Whatever the orphan's answer had been, most of the bar's occupants would never hear it. At that moment the door slammed open, three members of the Hidden Rain's civilian police blustering into the room. The fattest of the three immediately homed in on Hinata and the Saint, stepping forwards to make an pathetic attempt at intimidation. "You there, I hereby place you under arrest on charges of murder."

They were spectacularly unimpressed. "I'm sorry," said the Saint unapologetically. "But you're going to have to be more specific. Who exactly did we murder?"

"We killed quite a few people in Zhaoyang," said Hinata helpfully. "Maybe he means them."

"No, those were demons," the Saint argued. "I doubt that the local constabulary'll care if we butcher a few monsters here or there."

"Hm, true."

"Ehem," They both turned as the fat guy gave a pointed cough. He looked pissed at being ignored. "The murder victim in question," he ground out angrily. "Is none other than Captain Tsuji of the Tsuji Artillery Company. Now, come with-"

"LIAR!"

He was cut off by the hand that grabbed ahold of his throat, almost crushing his windpipe as he was pinned against the bar-room wall. The Saint of Killers looked him in the eye, his killer intent pouring off him in waves and causing the nearby civilians to choke on their oxygen in fear.

"Liar," he repeated, quietly this time. "Tsuji wouldn't... He would never-"

"Excuse me," the second policeman flinched as the Saint looked his way. At some point during the exchange, his eyes had clouded to a frightening pitch black. "I-I'm afraid that what he says is true. Captain Tsuji was confirmed as dead only a day ago. His remains, along with four of his men, were discovered in a crypt to the west."

For several seconds, the only sounds were the police chief's choked gasps. Hinata warily rose to her feet. "When you were unconscious," she began. "And I first entered the crypt, there were already bodies all over the floor. Most had their throats slashed, one or two were full-on decapitated."

At last, the Saint allowed his hostage fall to the ground. He turned to his partner, his eyes having turned back to normal. "Was it Orochimaru?"

"No, it was the work of his pet, like a little floating gremlin with a scythe."

"Did it make a noise like this?" The Saint let out a loud, grating squeal, making many people cringe and cover their ears.

"Yes," winced Hinata. "Exactly like that."

"Then it was a Wind Shear," the Saint frowned. "A type of homunculus formed from the putrid vapors of a stagnant pond. This means that Orochimaru isn't just a missing-nin, but also a decently skilled warlock."

"Warlock!" blurted out the police chief. "As in magic? You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Quiet you!" barked the Saint, kicking him hard in the ribs. He turned to Kanade, who hadn't spoken a word since learning of her grandfather's death. As the Saint knelt before her her face was a fixture of shock, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Her eyes focused, surprised by his words. "I was there, I was probably in the same room as him when it happened. I could've... should've... done something... ANYTHING!" He fell to his hands and knees, tears running freely down his face. "Please," he sobbed. "Forgive me."

Kanade stared at the weeping man before her. She could see nothing on his face but raw, unashamed grief. He looked a broken man. "It's okay," she whispered, raising one hand to his cheek. "It's okay."

"No," Her hand seemed incredibly small as he covered it with his own. "Not until I bring Orochimaru to justice." He rose to his feet, the crowd parting as he moved to Hinata's side.

"W-wait!" stammered Kanade. "What's you're name?"

"My name?" laughed the gunman darkly. He drew one of his pistols, and the whole room tensed up. "I abandoned my name fifteen years. Now I am merely God's bounty hunter, the patron of assassins, murderers and thieves. I AM THE SAINT OF KILLERS!" He pulled the trigger, and with that single bullet blasted a fridge-sized hole not only in the wooden flooring but also in the several meters of concrete beneath, allowing both Hinata and himself to drop into the darkness below.

As she regained her bearings Hinata could tell from the smell alone that they had landed in the sewers.

She elected to remain where she was, allowing the dust to clear and her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. She heard the Saint mumble something about it being easier to get around unnoticed when underground, and she made a vague noise of agreement.

He was from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, just like her.

And she _remembered _him.

In her first month at the Ninja Academy, during the only year she had attended, she could remember a blonde boy - short for his age - who had proclaimed loudly to any that would listen that he would be Hokage someday. The boy was nothing like the Saint had described. He was loud, boisterous and brimming with energy and optimism, a far cry from the destitute orphan described earlier.

He also, for some odd reason, wore a neon orange jumpsuit. Far from ideal ninja attire.

But what made the whole thing so damn embarrassing was the enormous crush she had had on him, if they were really the same person. She had been shy, her confidence non-existent due to her father's ridiculously high standards and resulting disappointment, and had latched onto his overpowering confidence like a lifeline. Hinata had admired the boy with almost religious fervor, her feelings underdeveloped yet strong. She had found herself unable to sum up the courage to speak, falling into a blushing, stuttering wreck if he so much as glanced her way, until, for no apparent reason, he left.

But for all those feelings, she just _couldn__'__t __remember __his __name__!_

One thing that stuck in her mind, however, was the three whisker like marks on each cheek. If what the Saint said was true, if he truly possessed the Nine Tailed Fox sealed within him, then perhaps those marks adorned his face still. Subtly, she activated her Byakugan.

She hadn't used the ability in a long time, so it came as a bit of a shock when she suddenly found herself able to see through solid objects. The 'solid objects' part happened to include her own head, allowing for the fortunate byproduct of three-hundred and sixty degree vision. Ignoring the single blindspot where her spinal column met her skull, Hinata focused on the Saint's face.

Sweet baby Jesus. There they were. They had faded almost to the point of invisibility as he had aged, but there they were. Her head decided to do its best impression of a tomato as it sank in. The Saint of Killers was her _first __love__._

But that wasn't all that bothered her.

…"_I __am __merely __God__'__s __bounty __hunter__"..._

…"_The __Big __Guy __was __downloading __information __directly __into __my __brain__. __Saves __him __having __to __teach __it __to __me__"..._

The Big Guy... was God?"

Oh. Oh, wow.

"Oi, Hinata," She snapped back to the present, coming face to face with the Saint's concerned blue eyes. "You okay? Your face is all red."

"_Oi__, __Hinata__, __you __okay__? __Your __face __is __all __red__." __As __the __oblivious __blonde __placed __a __hand __on __his __admirers __forehead__, __her __face __turned __a __shade __of __red __that __had __never __been __seen __before __in __the __world __of __man __and __would __likely __never __be __seen __again__. __Unable __to __handle __the __ungodly __amounts __of __blood __her __brain __shut__down__, __her __eyes __rolled __up __into __her __head __and __Hinata __collapsed __backwards __in __a __dead __faint__._

Hinata scrambled to her feet, putting some distance between the two of them. "I-I'm f-fine. L-lets just-" She stopped as she heard a distinctive click. The Saint of Killers had drawn both his guns and was pointing them at a large hole in the wall, the brickwork having fallen inwards. Hinata was instantly on her guard. "Is something there?"

Eyes glowed in the darkness. "Another monster?" The Saint sounded more resigned than afraid.

"I dunno-" Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when out of the blackness sprang... a familiar grey puppy. "G-goddamnit!" she bellowed. "Don't freak me out like that... well, if it isn't the little mutt from the park."

The Saint hadn't moved an inch, firearms still trained on the helpless canine. He slowly holstered his weapons before squatting down to scratch it behind the ears. "What are you doing here, little fellow?" he said softly. The little creature just whined pitifully.

"Ah, the runt got lost and can't get out," grinned Hinata. "Dumbass."

The Saint raised an eyebrow. "Just like us, no?"

Hinata pinkened. "A-anyway," she grumbled. "Let's go, forget about the dog."

"But we can't just leave it here! Let's take it to the exit, at least." Hinata tried to say no, but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes.

_The __short __blonde __scratched __the __puppy __behind __the __ears__, __under __the __watchful __eyes __of __it__s __owner __the __whole __time__. "__I__'__ve __always __wanted __a __dog__," __the __scratcher __murmured __wistfully__, __reluctantly __withdrawing __his __hand__. "__Could __never __afford __one __though__."_

"Suit yourself," muttered Hinata. "I wish someone would take _us _to the exit."

As they began to walk through the brick-walled sewers, Hinata was lulled into a dull, dreamlike state by the sounds of the flowing sewage. She began thinking about the Saint, and the alleged Big Guy.

Was it true? Did the Saint of Killers truly possess the capability to communicate with God himself? Were they talking right now? She shot her companion a side glance. He had yet to revert to his standard chilled demeanor and was cuddling the little dog to his chest. As he continued to smile at it in benevolent warmth, she could see his eyes were still rimmed with red.

Another thought occurred to her. She had remembered him, so what prevented the Saint from remembering her?

A troublesome matter.

"Hey," said the Saint, interrupting her thoughts. "Look over there." A short distance away, a metal ladder led up the side of the wall to a sewage grate set high up on the ceiling of the tunnel. Hinata had completely lost track of time whilst immersed in her thoughts, and hadn't registered for how long they'd been walking. As such, she wasn't sure how deep - or for that matter how far outside - the Village Hidden in the Rain they truly were. The Saint of Killers probably knew though. On the walk from Zhaoyang he had known exactly where he was going every step of the way, which Hinata now strongly suspected was due to the 'Big Guy' helping him cheat.

My God that sounded lame.

"I'm going to take a look," said her companion, holding out the dog. "Hold him for me." She took the scrap of fur with a sigh, ignoring it as it snuggled into her breasts. The Saint clambered agilely up the ladder, and she wondered for the umpteenth time why his hat wasn't coming off in the rush.

"Hey, is this..." The underside of the grate was covered in glowing blue runic symbols, extending in a circle around the center, a smooth round indent marking the origin. "Yup, no question about it. It's a Taoist seal... maybe to keep us from getting out?" He slid down the ladder, taking the puppy back as he hit the bottom. "But who set it? I doubt there's anyone from Rain who can use black magic like this. It doesn't look like we'll be able to get out of these sewers unless we break it."

Hinata frowned. "Break a Taoist seal? How? I don't have a-" She interrupted herself, squinting upwards at the seal. "Wait, it looks like something fits into the middle."

The Saint cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. "I've heard of this kind of occult feng shui magic before. If memory serves there are two ways to break that seal; open the lock on the other side, or destroy its guardian."

"There aren't any guards around, it's just us."

"Nevertheless, I've been getting this oppressive feeling," murmured the Saint grimly. "It's like something's been watching us. Ever since we arrived..."

"Ah, what a pain!" grunted Hinata. "If you're out there, save us both some time and show yourself. C'mon, let's play!"

The Saint flashed his rare, foxy grin. "Hinata, I don't think that's going to work."

"Feh," she snorted. "So what, we need to find the key?"

"Nah, that'd be boring." Before she could stop him, the Saint of Killers had drawn a pistol and was pointing it over his head. There was a crack of gunfire, a burst of eldritch turquoise light and the sewage grate had been blown to kingdom come. Three misshapen creatures materialized about the exit, leaping down to-

_BLAM__! __BLAM__! __BLAM__!_

Ah... nevermind.

"These are no ordinary guns you know," smirked the Saint, holstering his weapon with a flourish. Hinata just stared, slack-jawed, as he began to fuss over the terrified puppy still tucked beneath his arm.

"What happened to 'either lock or guardian'?" she croaked finally. The gunman just shrugged, as though he didn't particularly care.

"The cringing loser who set it just double-locked," he murmured blandly, still distracted by the quivering dog. "Seriously, who does that?" His pet finally calmed down, the Saint rose to his feet. "Odd... I still feel like we're being watched. So whoever set that seal is probably still here..." He span on his heel and began to climb the ladder. "Oh well!"

"Hey, wait for me!"

The sunlight hit Hinata like a slap to the face. After so long underground, it was as though her eyes were being burnt out by the sudden flare of UV. Not everyone, however, had such sensitive eyes as her.

"Hey, Tiny! Come back!"

As Hinata finally managed to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was the Saint, and the puppy breaking off from him at a full-on run. "Aw, the mutt ran away... wait, you named him Tiny?"

He gave her a look. "Is that a problem?"

"...No," she sighed. "Look, forget about him. He's just happy to be outside."

"But..."

"_I__'__ve __always __wanted __a __dog__. __Could __never __afford __one __though__."_

"Okay, fine!" The Saint gave her grateful smile, and the pair set off in pursuit. They were now outside the Hidden Rain, and luckily the downpour had finally stopped. The ground was a mass of congealed mud, sucking at their boots as they walked. Just ahead was one of Rain's more recent technological investments, an experimental contraption they called an 'airplane'.

As they reached the hangar Tiny was sitting in the doorway, yipping softly. However, before either of them could move to grab him a man in ninja attire stepped out to investigate the noise. Finding the source of the disturbance, he didn't immediately see them. "A stray dog? You lost, boy?" He knelt down to pat the little animal, bring his forehead protector into view. Strangely, he was from the Hidden Mist.

What the hell were _they _doing here?

It was only as a second Mist-nin stepped out behind him that he noticed their presence. "I-it's _them__! _The terrorists who murdered Captain Tsuji!"

"S-sound the alarm! Alert Lady Terumi at once!"

Hinata cursed as the lower-ranked nin ran off. "Damn dog!" Three more Mist ninja appeared, surrounding the partners. There was tense stand-off, the ninja quivering with fear, Hinata glaring aggressively and the Saint looking around to see where Tiny had gone.

The hangar abruptly exploded.

There wasn't much that could knock out the Saint of Killers, but apparently several tonnes of C4 to the face did the trick. As he came to the first thing he saw was Hinata's face as she leaned over him, shaking him awake and shouting over the ringing in both their ears. Not for the first time, he thought to himself how much better she would look without those damn contacts. She looked way better without them, he'd thought that when they were in the Academy together and he thought that now...

He mentally slapped himself at getting sidetracked and got to his feet. "Hey, you alright?" asked Hinata in concern.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. What the hell was-" He cut himself off as a familiar figure emerged from the wreckage, and his shoulders slumped. "Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me."

"What's wrong?" it mocked. "I'm just you're little dog, Tiny!"

The puppy was surrounded by a glowing crimson aura, and was trying his level best to look sinister. However, he was only succeeding in looking even more adorable than before.

"The dog," said Hinata blankly. "Is... TALKING! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

"You're the one that blew up the hangar, aren't you?" said the Saint, remaining calm. "And just as we were about to make our escape."

"As if I'm going to chase you halfway across the continent," Tiny snorted. "I think not. Now, you're coming with me." He gave a thoughtful flick of the ears. "The blonde man, that is."

The Saint palmed his face, still finding himself completely unable to take the glowing canine seriously. "Who _are _you? Wait, so _you__'__re _the one who's been watching us since the sewers!"

"That's correct," smirked Tiny, sticking his snout into the air. He would have went on, but Hinata chose that moment to share a brilliant bit of insight she had just had.

"Oooohhhh, I get it!" she grinned, pointing at the arrogant dog in triumph. "You're Orochimaru! What, did you get reincarnated as a dog after I killed you on the crypt!" Both humans present keeled over with laughter, as the dog looked on in disbelief. "This - (ahahahaha) - this is too much! H-how unbelievably _lame__. _AHAHAHAHA!"

"No, foolish child," Tiny roared furiously, his aura intensifying with anger. "How dare you mention me in the same breath as that... that charlatan! You want to know who I am? Not that you zeroes are even worthy of hearing my-"

"Don't tell me," wheezed the Saint. "Is it 'Tiny' after all?"

"What!" Again, the aura grew stronger. "T-that does it, you bastard!"

Hinata sighed in relief as she finally regained her composure. "Ehe... I can't follow all this. Look, dude, I don't know who y'are but we don't have time to chew the fat."

By now, Tiny's aura had reached mountainous proportions. "Nnngghhh," he snarled cutely. "I shall not stand for this! You shall repent! Taste my wrath, the wrath of DANZO!" With a sudden spasm, the dog began to mutate. It grew bigger and more muscular, its fur falling off in places as its muzzle lengthened to grotesque proportions. Each tooth looked like it belonged on a dinosaur, a set of devil-like horns protruded from its forehead and its eyes were white and soulless. By the time the transformation was finished, it was roughly the size of a van.

The Saint of Killers just smirked, in that 'I know something you don't know' sort of way. "Oh yeah? Well I could destroy you with just four words."

A brief pause. "And those are?"

The Saint turned to Hinata, pointing at the beast-dog with a grin. "He touched your boobs."

A deathly chill settled across the airfield. "So he did." said Hinata soullessly, a look of such cold murder in her eyes that even the indomitable Saint of Killers flinched in fear.

_What __have __I __unleashed__?_

"N-now now," said Tiny/Danzo nervously. "No need to over-react-"

"You _snuggled _into my _chest _you perverted old fart!" Wisely, the Saint began to back away from the danger zone. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" And everyone present was blinded as her body erupted with light.

The first thing the Saint noticed about Hinata's latest fusion soul was how very _male_ it was. It had the physique of a bodybuilder, orange skin and an extra set of arms protruding from its ribcage. The face was white, with orange spikes sticking out the back of its head in place of hair. Its lower arms were crossed over its bared abs, while its upper arms were hanging loosely by its side. It was also, annoyingly, her tallest fusion yet.

"CLOTHESLINE!" the giant roared, charging forward with surprising speed to catch the beast-dog - who was still blinking away the spots - in the muzzle with one outstretched arm, flipping it painfully onto its back.

"Er... 'scuse me." The Saint turned slowly, causing the quartet of Mist-nin's to cringe in fear. "Aren't you going to help her?"

"ELBOW DROP!" The dog barely dodged the ground-breaking move, rolling out the way as Hinata's elbow crashed into the charred ground.

"You want me to get in the middle of that?" laughed the Saint. "If you're so eager to see someone squished, go on in yourself."

"BOSTON CRAB!" Hinata leapt onto her opponents back, seizing his back legs and pulling them up into an incredibly painful-looking position.

"Yeah... good point." laughed the ninja nervously.

"SUPLEX!" With this last maneuver, Tiny/Danzo managed to squirm away at the last possible moment, due in no small part to him accidentally clonking Hinata in the nose with the back of one horn. Desperately putting some distance between them, the mutant canine rose unsteadily to his feet. Opening his maw to its fullest extent the beast-dog belched a stream of fire at the enraged Harmonixer, catching her full in the chest.

The flames washed off her like water, the skin of her fire fusion totally immune to the onslaught. Raising all four arms in front of her Hinata arranged her fingers in an odd symbol, one the Saint couldn't quite make out due to the blaze surrounding it. A fireball the size of a coconut shot from her hands, carving a tunnel through the blast and torpedoing directly down the monster's gullet. Tiny/Danzo just had time to look startled before the missile detonated in his stomach, his body exploding and sending chunks of smoking dog flesh flying in all directions. The Saint casually grabbed an unlucky Mist-nin and used him as a human shield, thereby avoiding the worst of it.

Her body glowing softly, Hinata returned to her original form. "It should be obvious by this point," she said seriously. "But I'll say it anyway. I. Hate. Perverts."

The Saint of Killers gave a dry chuckle. "If you say so."

His companion smirked cheekily. "You sure are popular with older guys. First Orochimaru, then Danzo... maybe... you have some big secret?"

He stopped laughing. "Don't look at me like that." He pointed at an ugly brown construction that was far enough away from the hangar that it had escaped harm during the explosion. "I think we should use that to escape."

"What the hell is it?"

"An airplane, one of the earlier versions I believe."

"You know how to fly that thing?"

"Of course not," he laughed. "But I will once the Big Guy finishes his download."

Oh yeah. He had God on his side. "Listen to me, blondie. I am not - repeat NOT - going to get in that thing."

He gave her one of his foxy grins. "Really, 'cause I can think of a certain disembodied voice that would be pretty upset to find you'd let me go on alone."

"Dammit."

"Hey!" The duo turned to the hereto forgotten troupe of Mist-nin, their leader giving the Saint a baleful look. Considering the front half of his body was still completely covered in chunks of charred dog flesh, it was understandable if he was slightly pissed. "Where do you think _you__'__re _going?"

"We were just going to make our escape," explained the Saint, and the ninja opened his mouth. "And let me just point out that if you even try to stop us we'll kill you where you stand. Furthermore, if you try to shoot down that plane after we've taken off we _will _survive the crash and _will _come back to get you, in a manner that will make what just happened to that dog look like a god-given mercy. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

A few minutes later and Mei Terumi was standing in the airfield, watching the plane vanish into the distance. "It appears we are moments too late," she sighed. "And the guards failed to stop them, I see. Just how far do they think they can get in that rust heap? Amusing little fools..."

One of the stationed ninja stepped forward, and Mei wrinkled her nose at the unidentified charcoal-colored meat he had coated himself with. "Ma'am, the ninjutsu specialists are prepared to fire. With your permission, we can shoot them down."

Mei laughed delicately. "No need to waste your energy, they'll crash before they get too far."

The man hovered nervously. "I-I apologize for the state of our troops ma'am, I..."

"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively. "I'm heading for Wave; make the preparations. I suppose we shall have to lay traps for them, then lay patiently in wait."

"Yes ma'am, understood!"

Her men took their leave, but Mei stayed a while longer, gazing impassively at the setting sun.


	5. Ghost Town

Chapter 5

"_Lady __Hinata__! __Slow __down__! __You__'__re __going __to __fall__!" __called __the __Branch __house __member__, __her __warning __going __unheeded __as __the __Main __House __heiress __ran __giggling __into __the __vast __Hyuuga __gardens__._

"_Don__'__t __worry__, __I__'__m __fine__," __the __two __year __old __called __over __her __shoulder__. "__I__'__m __just __going __to __tell __Mom __that __dinner__'__s __ready__! __She__'__s __been __working __so __hard__, __she __must __be __hungry__!"_

_The __Hyuuga __gardens __were __truly __magnificent__, __a __sprawling __vista __of __green __grass__, __resplendent __sakura __trees __and __smooth __koi __ponds__. __It __was __a __place __whose __aura __of __untarnished __tranquility __was __famous __across __the __Elemental __Nations__, __and __the __Hyuuga __were __incredibly __proud __of __it__. __Unfortunately__, __due __to __a __mixture __of __the __clan__'__s __standoffish __reputation __and __an __unconfirmed __rumor __that __their __sakura __were __kept __vibrant __thanks __to __being __fed __on __the __bleeding __carcasses __of __their __enemies__, __the __gardens __were __rarely __visited __by __the __general __public__._

_Though __the __stoic __clansmen __would __never __admit __it__, __it __really __hurt __their __feelings__._

_As __Hinata __ran __as __fast __as __her __short __little __legs __could __carry __her__, __she __arrived __at __the __hill __which __sat __in __the __center __of __the __grounds__. __At __its __peak __stood __an __enormous __tree__ (__sakura __of __course__) __that __was __the __largest __and __oldest __in __the __village__. __But __it __was __the __woman __kneeling __at __its __base __who __drew __the __girl__'__s __attention__._

_"__Hm__? __You__'__re __out __of __breath__, __child__. __Did __you __run __all __the __way __here__?"_

_Hinata__'__s __mother __was __a __beautiful__, __beautiful __woman__. __Of __course __she __would __be__, __since __she __looked __just __like __her __daughter __would __in __twenty __years __time__. __The __only __real __difference __was __her __eyes__. __A __Hyuuga __through __marriage __rather __than __birth__, __her __eyes __were __a __radiant __forest __green__. __She __had __also __valiantly __resisted __the __Hyuuga __fashion __code, __and __rather __than __the __stately__, __egg shell __colored __clothes __of __her __family __opted __to __wear __a __long, buttoned up __green __trench__coat__and __leather __combat __boots__._

_And __yet __she __was __gardening __as __Hinata __approached__. __Let __it __be __said __that __no __matter __what __she __wore __and __no __matter __how __many __fist__fights __she __got __into__, __Yuri __Hyuuga __was __as __girly __as __they __came__._

_"__Heh__," __grinned __Hinata__. "__Dad __says __dinner__'__s __ready__."_

_"__Oh __well__, __I __could __use __a __break__." __Roughly __brushing __her __muddied __hands __on __her __coat__, __Yuri __rose __to __her __feet__. __Her __offspring __looked __on __at __the __many __flower__beds __yet __unplanted__._

_"__There__'__s __still __so __many __left__, __can __you __really __plant __them __all __by __winter__?"_

_"__Sure__. __Winter __here __is __nowhere __near __as __harsh __as __it __is __where __I __was __born__." __Yuri __smiled __at __her __daughter__'__s __attentive__, __adoring __face__. "__First __we __all __work __hard __to __plant __the __bulbs__, __then __everyone __in __the __clan __can __admire __them __after __winter__. __If __we __all __work __hard __and __help __eachother __out__, __we __can __make __this __the __most __beautiful __garden __on __earth__. __Understand__?"_

_Her __daughter __gave __an __adorable__, __pouty __frown__. "__But __isn__'__t __it __already __the __most __beautiful __garden __on __earth__?" __Yuri __chuckled __and __ruffled __her __daughter__'__s __hair __before __setting __off __on __the __trail __back __to __the __compound__. "__Hey__, __Mom__?"_

_"__Yeah__?"_

_"__Will __you __have __to __go __away __again __in __the __winter__? __To __work__?" __Hinata __was __young__, __but __she __wasn__'__t __stupid__. __She __knew __the __answer __from __her __mother__'__s __silence__. "__For __how __long__? __Will __you __be __back __soon__?" __At __her __mother__'__s __expression__, __she __hurriedly __clarified__, "__It__'__s __okay __Mom__, __I __can __wait __for __you__! __Cause __I__'__m __brave__! __But__, __Dad__'__s __different__. __He__'__s __a __wimp__, __so __he __misses __you__. __He __tries __to __hide __it__, __but__..." __There __was __a __long __silence__, __then__, "__But __I __can __see __how __sad __he __is__."_

_"__I __know__," __said __Yuri __finally__. "__I __feel __terrible __about __doing __this __to __you __and __your __father__. __So __Hinata__, __you __have __to __look __after __dad __while __I__'__m __away__, __alright__. __I__'__ll __try __to __come __back __before __winter__."_

_"__Okay__," __sighed __Hinata__, __knowing __it __was __better __than __nothing__. "__I __promise__. __Come __back __soon__, __okay__."_

_"__Of __course__. __I __promise __too__." __Yuri __waited __a __few __seconds__, __then __pinched __her __daughter __on __the __cheek __when __she __didn__'__t __perk __up__. "__C__'__mon__. __Dad__'__s __waiting__."_

_As __her __child __took __off __running__, __the __last __thing __Yuri __saw __as __she __faded __from __view __was __the __fragile __white __fox __mask __on __the __back __of __her __head__._

…

…

…

_...__as __the __yo__...__ng __se__...__rches__...__he__...__mo__...__her__'__s__..._

_...__you __fa__...__e __de__...__tiny__..._

_...__Hid__...__n __Mis__..._

"Uh... Unh..." groaned Hinata eloquently, roused from her dream by the invasive voice.

"Hinata! Wake up! Move your ass!"

"Mnnh... Huh?" Groggily, Hinata sat up from her uncomfortable sleeping position. She was sitting in the rear cockpit of the battered plane they had hijacked. The Saint of Killers was presumably still driving from the front seat, but it was hard to see him clearly with all the smoke that was gushing out of the engine.

...Wait, smoke?

"Whoa! What's goin' on!" shouted Hinata, now wide awake.

"Is something 'goin' on?' The hell it is! How can you _possibly _sleep at a time like this?"

"Hey, I don't wanna hear that from you!" The Saint didn't immediately reply. What he really wanted to ask was why she was mumbling "Mom, Mom, they're coming to kill Hanabi, help," in her sleep. However, spiraling to earth in a blazing aircraft probably wasn't the best time.

"This is no time for casual discourse on somniloquy. We're going to crash! CRASH I tell you!"

While this little discussion was going on, something far more interesting was happening on solid ground.

Kurenai Yuuhi stood ready for battle, facing her most deadly opponent to date. He was a big man, his shirtlessness allowing his bulging muscles to be bared for the world to see. Most of his face was concealed by bandages, while his hair was short and black. In his hand he held a sword made of black metal, as long as his body and with a sharp hole in one end which the owner infamously used to decapitate his victims.

The man had with him an androgynous apprentice, who hid their face with a more conventional white mask. The apprentice had access to the allegedly extinct power of Hyouton, the ability to control ice. Currently what appeared to be several huge ice mirrors were circling two of her own students, giving the apprentice the home field advantage. Her third and final student stood a ways behind her defending their client, an old drunk named Tazuna. It was very serious, very tense and very dramatic.

Right up until a plane nosedived into the ground about ten meters from where she was standing.

Everyone present could only stand and stare at the burning wreck. Even the floating mirrors disappeared so the occupants could get a better look at what was going on. Seriously though, when did this even happen? An airplane falls out of the sky and almost crushes you while you're in the middle of an epic ninja battle. It was just so random.

But nowhere near as random as things got when two figures rose from the wreckage.

"Okay then," said Hinata, brushing the embers from her coat. "We have now traveled through cemeteries, forests, plains, swamps and sewers. We've fought off missing-nin, mutant wolves, giant spiders, zombies, hellcats, demons, policemen and taoistically possessed puppies. Not ten seconds ago we fell from cloud level to ground level in a flaming cardboard box, and yet STILL your hat won't fall off."

"I'm afraid it's permanently stuck to my head." said the Saint with a straight face.

Hinata narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Take it off."

"No."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Take it off!"

"No!"

"TAKE IT OFF!"

"NO!"

The pair were interrupted from their bickering as cliche sinister laughter echoed from the mist surrounding them. An ugly old dude in sunglasses and a business suit was standing in front of a hoard of henchmen, looking pleased with himself. "I know I was going to kill you off anyway Zabuza, but if you can't take on a woman and three children on your own then there must be something severely exaggerated in your reputation. Demon of the Hidden Mist? Hah, more like baby demon if you ask me!"

"That's such a stupid thing to say." said the Saint.

"Forget him," said Hinata dismissively. "What was with that landing? I thought we were done for!"

"Don't ignore me!" blustered the ugly guy angrily.

"I never dreamed we'd crash," said the Saint defensively. "But to be fair, it was my first time flying a prototype aircraft with purely theoretical knowledge that I had acquired only minutes earlier. And besides, it was a pretty gutless plane if it couldn't even make it past Wave."

"Uh," said Kurenai hesitantly. "Excuse me?"

"Forget Wave," shouted Hinata. "You almost bought us a one-way ticket to hell!"

"Oi!" shouted the swordsman, who was presumably Zabuza. "You're in the way here, so why don't you just-"

Hinata's fist smashed straight through the weapon and into his chest, sending the man and his shattered sword skidding across the ground to crumple at the edge of the riverbed. "You!" she shouted, pointing at Zabuza. "You!" she pointed at Kurenai. "You!" she finally pointed to the ugly guy. "SHUT UP!" The enraged Harmonixer turned back to her partner, not caring as the apprentice made off with their master.

"Don't glare at me like that," groused the Saint, starting to get a little angry himself. "That's not very nice. C'mon, look at the bright side..." He thought for a moment. "We're all still here! Right?"

"Listen, you idiots," called a particularly stupid thug. "You'd better-" Once again the heckler was cut off, this time by a bullet to the forehead.

"Shut. The hell. Up." Compared to Hinata's loud anger, the cold fury of the Saint of Killers was far more frightening to the assembled minions. By this time the ugly businessman had cut his losses and gone home, though none of his employees noticed it. "Now look here you. We were stranded in unfamiliar territory with Mist-nins coming at us from the front and Rain-nins coming at us from the back. That plane wasn't meant to take us far, just take us away, and that was damn well what it did. GET OVER IT!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY!"

"BECAUSE EVERY TIME WE TRY TO TALK THESE DICKS KEEP INTERRUPTING US! IT PISSES ME OFF!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? IT PISSES ME OFF TOO!"

"WANT TO KILL THEM!"

"SURE!"

With that, the Saint of Killers drew his pistols from his belt and strode purposefully towards the awaiting army, firing wildly. His guns never jammed and never had to be reloaded. Each bullet shot hit its mark, each bullet hit was fatal. When he came within range the thugs attacked him with everything they had, to no avail. His skin, even his clothes were impervious to any damage they might inflict. Those that tried to escape found the rear covered by a demon with black hide and red wings. The lucky ones had their bodies rotted away in an instant by the darkness that spewed from the thing's mouth, while the unlucky ones were ripped limb from limb by cruel, hooked claws.

And as for Kurenai and her students?

They could only stand and watch.

"Well?" said Hinata, once they were done. "Now what?"

"I don't know, maybe we shou- hey, look at that!" The Saint was pointing towards a huge bridge that spanned the river towards the mainland. Though unfinished, it was still very impressive. "Helluva bridge."

"Like it?" said Tazuna, deciding that if they were going to kill the people who tried to bump him off he may as well be nice to them. "I've been working on it for months."

"It's magnificent!" beamed the Saint, seeming oddly enthusiastic. "Reminds me of the Great Arch connecting the First and Second Spheres."

"Connecting the what?"

"Not important," said the Saint dismissively. "What's your name?"

"Tazuna."

"What are you going to call it?"

"Well, I haven't quite come up with a-"

"Why not just call it 'The Awesome Bridge That Tazuna Built'." suggested Hinata, and the old man immediately broke into a grin.

"See! See!" he shouted to the four he had hired to protect him. "She gets it!" They didn't answer, as they were all still wondering what was going on. "So anyway, as thanks to you guys for helping me out back there how about I help you find a place to stay?"

"Sure." And so, leaving the baffled ninja to their own devices, the trio set off into the desiccated town of Wave.

The place was the polar opposite of Rain. While one was thriving and technologically advanced the other was poor and rural. As Tazuna explained, the ugly guy - whose name turned out to be Gato - owned a shipping company that had taken up residence in the area. As Gato slowly took control of the small country's trade he ruthlessly sucked the life out of it until they had so little money that neither buying nor selling nor stealing were profitable. Hence Tazuna built the bridge, hoping to allow trade independent of the tycoon. Gato had then put a hit out on him, forcing him to hire ninja bodyguards. Gato then hired _his __own_ ninja, blah blah happened and a plane fell out of the sky. The rest, as they say, is history.

"This guy sounds like a jackass." said Hinata bluntly. "Lets kill him."

"Tomorrow maybe," murmured the Saint distractedly. "I'm tired. Let's find a place to sleep first."

"You're always tired."

"Am not." They were still bickering as they arrived in front of the inn.

"A word to the wise," said Tazuna seriously. "Don't bother the Sea Mother. She's the only one we can depend on now." The pair looked at each other as the old bridge-builder walked off, not bothering to ask who the Sea Mother was.

The inn was very small and consisted of one room that took up the entire building. A few beds arranged against the wall were the highlight of the accommodations; in one of them lay a sleeping man. Sweat poured off him as he twitched feverishly in his sleep, and a man who looked very similar to him - probably a brother - knelt by his side, holding his hand. Above them stood an old woman in grey robes, her hands clasped in front of her in prayer. Just a few feet from where they had entered stood a final man (possibly the proprietor) watching the proceedings anxiously.

"Another victim of the curse," he muttered to himself. "It's so awful, I can't bear to watch."

"Oi," whispered Hinata. "D'you think that old woman is..."

"Yeah," the Saint whispered back. "Looks like it. She's..."

"Oh almighty God," the old woman mumbled. "I beseech you, prolong this boy's life. I beg of you."

"An idiot." they said in unison, and were shushed by the innkeeper.

"Aah... Uugh..." groaned the dying man. "I... It hurts, brother... Please... ask... Sea Mother... to..."

"Hang in there," his brother replied desperately. "Don't give up! You're gonna be alright! Please Sea Mother! You've got to do something! He's the only family I have!"

The Sea Mother was quiet for a very long time. "...I can't help you." The look of betrayal on the man's face caused physical pain in the chests of those who saw it. "You fought very hard. You're a brave, brave young man."

"You can't say that! Oh God, I-"

"I'm sure it was very difficult, but it'll soon be over. I do not possess the power to eliminate Li Li's curse... Forgive me, child."

The man began to cough uncontrollably, blood frothing and gurgling out over his front. As his brother screamed in anguish, the Sea Mother turned away.

She turned to the north. "Spirits in the heavens." She turned to the south. "Spirits in the heavens." She turned back to her spasming patient. "Our proud fisherman will be coming under your care. Please be good to him."

"Screw this!" snorted the Saint, and pushed her aside. "You there, get away from him."

"W-what, who are-"

"Sorenius." he intoned, holding his hands of the writhing fisherman's body. Small orbs of blue light appeared all over the room, illuminating everything in a soft glow. "Sorenius!" The floating orbs began to gather between the Saint of Killers' hands, forming a single ball of light the size of a basketball. "SORENIUS!" The light blasted from his hands, smashing brutally into the man's body. He screamed, his eyes rolled back as the Saint's spell forcefully regenerated his body from the ground up. His agony lasted a thousand years, and then it was over. He slumped back on the bed, unconscious but no longer on the verge of death.

"He's cured?" whispered the man's brother. "He's cured! Oh thank God Almighty, he's cu-"

He was interrupted as the Saint whacked him hard in the back of the head. "He's not cured, you idiot. I've only prolonged the inevitable."

"So there's really no saving him?"

"Don't be pathetic, of course there is. I just don't have the necessary equipment is all."

"Tell me what you need! Whether it's the eye of a dragon or the teeth of a tengu, I promise you I'll-"

"Bring me a bucket of dirt."

"Excuse me?"

Hinata waved the innkeeper over, having lost interest in the conversation. "Hello, we would like two beds for the night."

"I'm sorry, but what do you need a bucket of dirt for?"

"Dirt loves death, death loves dirt. That's the way it works."

"Thank you," nodded Hinata, ending the transaction with what was, for her, an unusually gracious note. "Also, you wouldn't know where I could find a good bar would you?"

"Uh, I thought the idea was that he _didn__'__t_ die."

"Not necessarily," shrugged the Saint. "The curse is feeding on his life force, take it away and the curse starves."

"But he'll be _dead_."

"Hence the dirt."

"Really? None at all?" said Hinata in disappointment. "Damn you Gato... Fine, is there anywhere we can at least get food?"

"Hey, I'm back," said the Sea Mother, getting annoyed when she realized no-one had noticed her leave. "I brought your dirt."

"Ah, splendid."

"Okay then," said Hinata, tuning back in to what everyone else was doing. "There's a place called the Flying Turtle restaurant a few blocks from here. Let's go there for a bite to eat."

"Sure. Let me just kill this guy and we'll go." The Saint of Killers scraped some dirt into his hand and wiped it on the sleeping man's cheeks and forehead. Removing his shirt, he went on to daub the earthy substance on his chest, stomach and throat. When he was done he laid the bucket to one side and placed his left hand on the man's arm, drawing one gun with his right.

"I probably should have mentioned this," he said casually. "But I have no idea whether or not this is going to work." Almost negligently, he shot the man in the head.

"Ah," sighed the Saint five minutes later. "It feels nice to do a good deed."

"Right," murmured Hinata distractedly, leafing through the menu in her hands. "What're you going to order?"

"Ramen. Absolutely no contest."

"Your first cooked meal in fifteen years, and you order noodles."

"I like ramen. It holds many a warm memory within my heart. What're you ordering?"

"Beef chow mein."

"Boring. You should have ramen."

"I don't want ramen. I want beef-"

"Ramen."

"No, I want-"

"Ramen."

"I-"

"Ramen."

"Sto-"

"Ramen."

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!"

A few tables away, Kurenai and her team eyed the pair warily, wondering what had happened to the ruthless murderers they had met at the bridge.

"So," said Hinata after they'd ordered. "How did you you cure that guy back there."

The Saint shrugged, as if it really wasn't anything special. "Well, that thing I did to stabilize the guy was just standard white magic. For a Saint such as myself, it's child's play. The actual cure, however, is a bit more complicated." The four ninja eavesdropping on their conversation quietly edged their seats closer. "It's something of a special ability of mine. If I touch a dead person, that person returns to life for as long as I maintain skin contact."

"And you covered him in dirt why?"

"Dirt loves death, death loves dirt. That's the way it works." grunted the Saint, repeating his earlier words. "When dragged from the afterlife for too long a person's body begins to burn with hellfire unless fresh earth is administered. The process occurs faster the fresher the corpse."

"That," said Hinata. "Is pretty cool. But it still doesn't explain-"

"I was getting to that," said the Saint testily. "Since I was touching him when he died neither heaven nor hell could claim him. In a sense, death's door was closed. For a split second he wasn't alive, but neither was he truly dead. In that moment, the curse was starved of lifeforce to a sufficient extent that it had utterly ceased to exist by the time he came back to life."

"That makes no sense. If all that's true, why didn't the hole in his head just reopen after you took your hand away."

"Life is a very passive-aggressive thing," the Saint shrugged. "The only thing that can actually stop it is death. Since he technically didn't die the little details were glossed over and it carried on as if nothing happened."

At this point all conversation stopped, as their orders had arrived. The restaurant was then treated to the sight of the Saint of Killers Eating Ramen. Yeah, with capitals.

It was... awesome.

"That was... awesome." said Hinata, staring at the thirty-odd empty bowls piled around the Saint's elbows, almost completely obscuring him from sight. "I haven't even finished my chow mein yet."

"It's a gift." said the Saint, trailing a toothpick between his incisors. He sighed happily. "Aah, bliss."

"Uh, excuse m-" Kurenai stopped with a squeak as she suddenly found herself staring down the business end of one of the Saint's colts.

"And you are?"

"Ah, I'm-"

"A ninja." said the Saint darkly. "Who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me! Well, yes, someone did send me, but not because of-"

"So someone _did_ send you." growled the Saint. "Your headbands say you're from the Hidden Leaf... but they think I'm dead."

Hinata sighed at the melodrama. "They were at the bridge, you idiot. They were probably just hired to protect Tazuna."

The Saint eyed his hostage suspiciously. "Is this true?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" gabbled Kurenai in relief. The Saint holstered his weapon with a grunt.

"Oh, sorry." He turned his attention to her three students, who consisted of two boys and a girl. One of the boys was wearing a long trenchcoat with a drawn up hood. Combined with his high collar and sunglasses it almost completely hid his face from view. The other boy was wearing a fur-lined jacket with the hood down and had a white dog the size of a horse sitting at his side. This second boy also had a set of red tattoos resembling fangs on each cheek, along with oddly feral features and a mane of brown hair.

"I may well be mistaken," said the Saint mildly. "But the two of you wouldn't be from the Aburame and Inuzuka clans would you?"

"That is correct." said the first boy softly. "My name is Shino Aburame, and my teammate here is Kiba Inuzuka. We are both chuunin of the Hidden Leaf."

Surprising everyone the Saint bowed low to the boys in typical samurai fashion, his left fist clasped in his right palm. "I have not had the privilege of meeting with members of your esteemed clans in many years. It is an honor."

"Oh, well," grinned Kiba, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed way. "I wouldn't say that we're-"

"Wouldn't you?" interrupted the Saint. "The symbiotic bond between the Aburame and their insects and the emotional bond between the Inuzuka and their hounds are truly a marvelous thing. Which reminds me, you have yet to introduce me to your partner."

"Ah, right!" said Kiba, rubbing his dog's head affectionately. "This is my best friend in the whole world, Akamaru!"

"I am the Saint of Killers."

"Hinata."

The Saint gave Akamaru a very stern, very serious nod. "I hope keeping your partner alive up until now hasn't been too much trouble."

"Hey!"

As the Saint chatted with Kiba and Shino, Hinata turned her attention to the final student. The girl was of a slim build, and was wearing a red dress. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair was an astonishing bubblegum pink. "My name is Sakura Haruno," the girl said politely, pleased that someone had noticed her. "Pleased to meet you."

"_Hey__! __Sakura__!" __cheered __the __little __blonde __boy__. "__D__'__you __wanna __have __lunch __with __me__?"_

_The __girl __smacked __him __hard__. "__Get __away __from __me__, __worthless__. __Your __stupidity__'__ll __rub __off __on __me__."_

"Your hair looks stupid." said Hinata severely.

"What!" screeched Sakura.

"It _does_ doesn't it." said the Saint, who had also remembered her. "It's like someone popped their bubblegum on your head and no-one bothered to clean it off."

"It's especially ridiculous considering we're ninja," added Kiba. "It's just far too visible."

"And that dress of yours doesn't help." joined in Shino. Unable to cope with this betrayal, Sakura could only gape like a fish. She turned to her sensei for aid.

"I've been wondering this Sakura," said Kurenai. "But is that _really_ your natural hair color?" The pinkette ran, sobbing, from the restaurant, her sensei calling after her apologetically.

"Right," said the Saint, pouring a drink each for Hinata and himself. "I didn't finish telling that story in Rain, did I?"

"What sto- Ohhh, that one."

"Where was I?"

"The Yondaime sealed the Nine Tailed Fox into a little boy, little boy is abused his whole life, meets Cap'n Tsuji and gets taught to use firearms."

"What was that about the Fo-" began Kiba, but was shushed by Shino, who had loved being told bedtime stories as a child.

"Ah," nodded the Saint, and took a swig of his drink only to spit it back into the glass. "Well, Captain Tsuji spent a year teaching the boy everything he knew: not just about shooting but also such things as survival skills and hand to hand combat. However all good things must come to an end, and eventually Captain Tsuji had to leave, though he promised he would come back to finish the boy's training."

_Tsuji __stood __at __the __village __gates__, __already __missing __his __young __protege__. __The __boy __was __wearing __sandals __in __the __hot __climate__, __along __with __tan __shorts __and __a __black __t__-__shirt __with __a __red __spiral __on __the __front__. __He __had __put __on __weight __since __Tsuji __had __first __met __him__, __and __no __longer __had __the __emaciated __look __he __once __had__. __Under __his __clothes __were __lean __muscles __forged __from __Tsuji__'__s __brutal __training __regimen__. __He __was __like __a __different __person__._

"_Do __you __really __have __to __go__?" __asked __the __boy__. __Tsuji __was __genuinely __surprised __by __how __reluctant __he __was __to __leave__. __He __had __devoted __the __last __year __of __his __life __to __this __boy__, __and __had __become __quite __attached __to __him__._

"_I __am __afraid __so__. __It __is __about __time __I __met __with __my __family__, __back __in __Rain__. __I __have __other __responsibilities __than __just __here__." __The __boy __looked __up __at __him __silently __for __a __long __moment__, __then __stepped __forward __to __wrap __his __arms __around __his __father __figure__'__s __waist__._

"_I __miss __you __already__."_

_Tsuji __patted __his __apprentice __on __the __shoulder__, __his __voice __embarrassingly __thick__. "__There __there__. __I__'__ll __come __back__, __eventually__. __I __promise__."_

"_But__-"_

"_Boy__, __what __did __I __tell __you __the __day __we __met__?"_

"_...__No __matter __what __happens__, __there__'__s __always __tomorrow__."_

_Tsuji __reached __in to __his __backpack__, __withdrawing __a __wooden __case __he __had __prepared __several __months __previously__. "__Take __this__," __he __whispered __softly__. "__But __only __use __it __in __the __most __severe __of __emergencies__. __Goodbye__." __With __his __last __farewells __said __Tsuji __walked __to __his __waiting __regiment__, __to __start __the __long __journey __home__. __The __boy __waved __until __long __after __they __had __marched __out __of __sight__, __and __only __then __did __he __open __the __box __in __his __hands__._

_Inside __was __a __single__, __loaded __pistol__._

"That's not right," said Hinata suddenly, making all the other listeners jump. "You have two guns, not one."

"Give the woman a prize," drawled the Saint sarcastically. "The truth is Tsuji left on the first of October, meaning the boy's birthday - the festival of the Nine-Tailed Fox - was only nine days away. The day the boy turned nine years old an angry mob attacked his apartment, drunk on cheap alcohol and the sorrows of loved ones lost. In hindsight, it was quite similar to the incident which had resulted in his previous dwelling being burnt down the year before, which in turn lead to his first meeting with Captain Tsuji."

"Let me guess," said Hinata darkly. "His used the emergency gun."

"What else could he do? He could die, or he could fight. Though it should be said, the number of bullets in the boy's possession equaled slightly less than the sum of his enemies."

"Wait a minute," said Kurenai. "Are you trying to said that an eight year old boy killed-"

"I'm not trying to say anything, I'm outright telling you." said the Saint seriously. "But Tsuji taught the boy more than just how to aim. Several bullets would go right through their targets only to kill those standing behind them, or ricocheted off walls to hit an enemy. By the time he was done there was only one member of the mob left, and only one bullet in the gun." Here he leaned forward and grinned demonically, as if what he said next either gave him some deep, personal pleasure or angered him to the point of genocide. "The gun jammed."

The silence was deafening. "What happened next?" asked Kiba, fearing the answer.

"The last guy killed him," shrugged the Saint, as though it was no big deal. "To be exact, he rammed the blade of a shovel between his ribs and used to lever his chest open. And as the boy died, the weight of the Demon Fox's evil karma dragged him with it on the long road to Hell. Normally, when a soul gets to hell the horror of their condition blasts away everything that ever made them human. All love, fear and hate evaporated in the inferno. Nothing human has ever, _ever_ survived the approach to the Gates."

"Until he got there." guessed Hinata, and was rewarded with a nod.

"His hate remained intact, his desire for revenge and death was undiminished and his cold heart was enough to freeze the very fires of Hell itself. The gates were sealed shut, the fires went out and The Devil himself came out of his palace to find out what the hell was going on. The Devil and the Angel of Death found the source of the problem, the cold soul of a dead child, the very one in whose gut the Angel had sealed a demon lord all those years ago. The Devil tried to beat the hate out of him - he was whipped to the bone - but his hate remained, cold and untouchable and absolute. The Devil begged him to give it up, and asked what it was he wanted, why he hated so hard. The child said that, after getting one good thing in a bad, bad life he had had everything taken away. All the hopes, the dreams, the possibilities he had only just discovered were gone, gone, gone. All that remained was the desire for revenge, the desire to kill."

The Saint of Killers took a moment to lean back and stretch, allowing his listeners to release the breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. "I would now like to take a moment to talk about the Angel of Death. The thing is, he probably wouldn't have _minded_ his job if he'd had it in the beginning. In the beginning, of course, there was no death. Only God and the Angelic Host. But then God made humans, and humans were born to die. They did it quite well, actually, almost from the moment they were created. Also someone had to go around and collect their souls, bringing them to either Heaven or Hell. God sure wasn't going to do it, so he chose one of his angels. The Angel of Death did his job, the way a good angel would. But he didn't like it. Man's inhumanity to man got to him after a while, and every century seemed to get worse. In fact he'd seen the plans for the 21st century, and he knew it was all going to get much worse indeed."

"How much worse?" asked Shino.

"Don't ask questions you don't want answered," came the gruff response. "The point is, when the boy's soul entered Hell the Angel jumped at the chance. A deal was struck, and The Devil melted down the Angel of Death's sword in Hell's last burning fire. The weapon was then recast as a pair of Divine Colts, incredible weapons that would not misfire, nor would their hammers fall on empty chambers. No shot they fired would miss its mark, no wound they delivered would be anything but fatal. The Devil then sewed the flesh back onto his bones..." Here the Saint paused to lift the edge of his coat, revealing a line of messy, puckered stitches going up his side. "Inexpertly," he said dryly, and noted with amusement the green faces of the gathered ninja. "Dressed him in the garb of God's Bounty Hunter and strapped his new weapons to his hips. He then gave him his new title, which he would carry forever more into eternity: The Saint of Killers, patron of murder and assassination. And as the Saint finally stepped over the threshold of perdition the fires of Hell started up again, and The Devil shouted out with joy, 'Good riddance, you cold-hearted son of a bitch!' The Saint heard his insult, and put the first shot of his new guns through the Devil's skull."

There was long silence as the other occupants of the table stared in disbelief at the blonde storyteller, until finally Hinata said, "That is so _cool_!"

"Indeed," nodded the Saint. "This next bit, however, not so much. For you see, the first thing the Saint of Killers did after returning to the physical world was hunt down the one who killed him. He eventually cornered him in the Hidden Grass, in a huge mess hall he had rented for a get-together with his whole, huge family. When the Saint first kicked down the doors and began slaughtering everything inside the murderer did not initially recognize his victim, as the new body he had been granted was that of a full grown man. It was only seconds before his death, when he saw the faded whiskers marks on his killer's cheeks, that he knew who had brought him his end. But the Saint didn't stop there. He was the bringer of death, and he didn't much care whose. Nothing could harm him, and nothing could stop him. In the end, every man, woman and child in that hall died to the thunder of his guns."

The restaurant was dead silent. As in Rain every person in the room had been listening to the story, and every one had heard his admission. The gathered crowd, including the team of ninja, began to back away. Only Hinata stayed where she was. "My story doesn't disgust you?" he asked wryly, mouth quirked in a humorless smirk.

Hinata looked him dead in the eye. "When I first discovered my powers I spent months roving the world, switching in and out of fusion without control. On good days I'd wake up next to the butchered carcass of an animal. Most days, I'd wake up next to a person. Until that damn voice showed up and taught me some semblance of sanity, of control, I survived almost exclusively on human flesh. Age, gender, species, I devoured them indiscriminately."

"That's different," said the Saint bitterly. "You were under the influence of the demonic soul, while I was perfectly aware of-"

"Not always," said Hinata quietly. "The first time I gained control - true, perfect control - a group of villagers found me, pelting me with rocks and weapons. It all caught up with me, the hate, the rage, the frustration. In the end, every man, woman and child in that town died to the thunder of my wings."

There was a long silence. It wasn't the same as the Saint's life story, but it held the same weight. As he had bared his soul to her, so she had bared hers to him. In the dark, rickety hovel in Wave, a bond was forged.

"Well," said the Saint finally. "What a fine pair of sinners we are." He punctuated the sentence by taking a swig of his drink, which he again spat back into his glass.

"I'm a sinner," corrected Hinata. "You're a saint. Now finish the story."

"There's not much left to tell, to be perfectly honest." Swig. Spit. "Long story short, God didn't want an emo for a hitman, so he directed me to the tomb in Rain. As I slept my immortal soul was transported to Heaven, where the Angelic Host attempted to teach me the difference between right and wrong over a period of fifteen years. I suppose they succeeded."

"You mean to say you spent your adolescent years in heaven?" said Shino in wonder. "What was it li-"

"More importantly," interrupted Hinata. "Why do you keep spitting out your booze?"

"I am a saint in name, but an angel in status," the Saint shrugged. "And angels are strictly prohibited from imbibing in alcohol."

This revelation sparked the bulk of conversation, right up until the terrifying pair decided to leave for the night.

"...So Lucifer storms on into Elysium, _epically _drunk," the Saint was saying as they left the building. "Declares that he won't be doing Heaven's dirty work anymore and gives God the finger."

"The Devil was cast from grace for public inebriation?"

"That's right."

"Wow. So alcohol is the root cause of all evil in the universe."

"Makes you think, doesn't it." The Saint of Killers stopped where he was, looking around curiously. "Are you at all getting the feeling that something absolutely hideous is about to happen?"

Hinata looked around, taking in the cloudy night sky, the slowly encroaching white fog and the sounds of chittering horrors at the edge of hearing. "Vaguely."

A person shambled from the fog, wearing immaculate white trousers and a white dress shirt, which was baggy enough that they couldn't tell if it was male or female. Its feet were bare, allowing the soft loam to seep between its toes, and its hair was long, lank and black, shielding its eyes from view. Its skin was a pale, pale white, and its lips were a dark, dark black.

"This is going to be horribly cliche, isn't it?" sighed the Saint.

"Zhaoyang all over again." nodded Hinata.

"Everyone's so scared of me," croaked the apparition, and its voice was hoarse and guttural, like a person choking on blood. "They won't open their doors."

"As well they should." nodded Hinata. "You're very, very creepy."

"Oh!" exclaimed the Saint, bringing his right fist down into his left palm. "You must be Li Li, the girl(?) who cursed that fisherman from before."

"That's right," cackled the girl(?) fiendishly. "Heh, such a pretty voice."

"Me or her?"

"Her." she(?) nodded, momentarily breaking character. "My voice used to be like that too. Even prettier, maybe..."

Neither backed down as Li Li took a few shambling steps towards them. "So this is it, then." grunted the Saint. "You're the evil spirit that comes out when the sun goes down."

"Thought I smelled a monster," added Hinata, putting up her fists. "Right, let's see what you've got!"

"What's the point?" snickered Li Li. "My business will be done here soon. So, my sacrifice for tonight..." Her(?) head suddenly whipped around with an echoing CRACK, to glare with malevolent glee at the Saint of Killers. "_**YOU**__**!**_" Taking him completely by surprise, a bolt of purple lightning flashed down from the sky to crash mercilessly into his body. A strike of phantasm rather than energy, his body and clothes were left untouched by the blow.

Yet still he fell - as if in slow motion - to the ground.

As Hinata ran to his downed form, Li Li disappeared and reappeared atop a nearby building. "At sunset tomorrow, that man will die. All you can do is sit by and watch," she(?) grinned cruelly. "How glorious... He'll be in agony until the very moment of his death. The same agony I tasted..."

"Stop!" shouted Hinata, dashing towards the specter even as she(?) faded from view. "Wait, you little-" But it was too late. She(?) was gone.

And the Saint, the invincible Saint of Killers, had been taken down.

"God damn it all to HELL!" Hinata roared impotently, cursing herself for underestimating the enemy. Anxiously, she crouched by her partner's side. "Saint! Wake up! Saint!" Light shone across the empty street, momentarily blinding her. The door of the building Li Li had been standing on had opened, allowing a familiar old woman to step out onto the street. "S-Sea Mother! Help us! Please!"

A look of indescribable guilt came over the old woman's face. "You... you saw Li Li, didn't you? Your friend is in grave danger, bring him inside. Hurry!" Hinata grabbed her comatose companion by the feet and unceremoniously dragged him into the building, heaving him onto the only available bed. The Sea Mother bent over him and made a show of checking him over. "It's just like all the others, Li Li's curse has pierced deeply into his body."

Hinata punched the wall furiously, and the whole building shook. "But what can we DO Sea Mama? There's gotta be something-"

"Calm yourself!" the old woman barked. She didn't take kindly to being called 'Sea Mama'. Sounded like some sort of weird... She sat down heavily. "Fate is cruel," she sighed. "This man seems to bear a destiny similar to Li Li's." She reached out one wrinkled hand and smoothed the Saint's hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful, but then they all did at first. "You lost your beloved father, didn't you? In a foreign land, far, far away. Poor child..."

Slightly calmer, Hinata frowned pensively. Presumably, she was talking about Cap'n Tsuji. "Did Li Li loose her father too?"

"Yes, but under different circumstances. Fate has dealt them both a terrible hand indeed."

"So... who is this Li Li?" said Hinata finally. "Why did she(?) turn into a ghost, and why is she(?) menacing this town?"

The Sea Mother favored her with a wry smile. "Curious, are you? About her(?) tragic tale?"

"Not especially-" Hinata began, but was interrupted.

"Yes, I suppose you should hear this," the old woman nodded, and Hinata knew there would be no escape. "Indeed, it seems to me that Li Li may have drawn you here."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really in a hurry here-"

"SIT!" commanded the Sea Mother, and like a chastened grandchild Hinata fell into her seat. The older woman faced the window, a look of studious contemplation on her face. "Li Li... her(?) fate was cursed."

Hinata sighed. She wasn't nearly as good a storyteller as she seemed to think she was.

"Fifteen years ago, there was there was a sudden tornado that sank many ships, and Li Li's father was on one of them. He was her only blood relative. She stood on the docks, praying fervently for his homecoming. She waited and waited, but still her father would not return, so she called out to the stormy sea, 'Blue Dragon! God of fishermen! Anyone! Please save my father's life! I will do anything!' At that moment a massive bolt of lightening struck the water, and the ocean suddenly became calm. Her father's ship had returned safely, but the gods were cruel. They had taken away her voice. But that was not all. Her voice became switched with her father's, his rough fisherman's voice. The father now spoke in Li Li's sweet, dulcet tones: from that day on, he refused to ever speak again."

"I can imagine why."

"That year, a travelling theatrical troupe visited the village. Such bad timing it was. Li Li fell in love with one of the actors... I tried everything to get her voice back, to no avail. The only way was to kill her father."

"Of course... wait, what!"

"One fateful night Li Li came to me, speaking in her father's voice, 'Sea Mother, give me that dagger, the one you use in your rituals. I've made a decision.' It was shameful, but one look into her eyes and I froze completely."

Hinata was beginning to have serious doubts about the Sea Mother's competence as a doctor.

"That's right. 'Give me the sharpest knife so that my father will not suffer for too long.' Horrible, isn't it? Brrr, just thinking about it gives me the shivers. I still remember the horror, as Li Li's pretty lips spoke those terrible words in the voice of an old fisherman. She didn't kill her father right away though. She couldn't. Every night, she would go to her father's bedroom and stand by his bed. She would lay the dagger on her father's bearded throat, but still, still she could not commit the final act. She would just stand there in silence for a while, and then she would leave the room with tears in her eyes. Every night the same routine. But actually, her father was not asleep. He was ready to die, if it meant that his daughter could have her beautiful voice back.

"The daughter, standing at her father's bedside.

"The father, pretending to be asleep as his daughter places a dagger to his throat.

"It makes my heart ache every time I picture it.

"Finally, the troupe was ready to move out of the village the next day. Li Li made up her mind, and entered her father's bedroom again. But the bedroom was empty. Her father knew she would leave with the troupe, so he thought, 'I'll send her off with a little something.' So he went out to sea in the middle of the night, in search of a kind of fish it was rumored you could only catch on the night of the new moon. But irony of ironies a storm rolled in, and the seas raged wildly. The next day the sun reappeared and rose high overhead, but there was no sign of Li Li's father. And as it sank once more below the horizon, the remains of a fishing boat washed ashore from the crimson ocean. Everyone knew her father was dead.

"Li Li cried and cried in despair, Now neither her voice nor her father would ever return. Her cries echoed all over town like a wounded beast. 'Ohh ohh ohhh ohh ohh.' The young man from the theater troupe went to Li Li's house to console her, but she would not let him in. Of course, he never knew that the hideous cries coming from the other side of the wall were Li Li's own. Late that evening, after the sun went down, the cries came again. 'Ohhh ohhh ohhhh.' Li Li's voice had grown hoarse from her endless wailing, making it sound even more fearsome.

"But then another, very strange sound joined in. 'Shlooop, shloooop, splat. Shloooop, shlooop, splat.' It was like a wet, sloppy piece of meat, slithering across the ground. The sound was coming from the harbor, and it was getting closer and closer. 'Shlooop, shlooop, shlOOOp, splat.'

"'Shlooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop...'

"And then the gulls started to screech too, perhaps because they wanted that appetizing piece of meat. 'Shloooop, skree skree, shlooop, shlooop, splat. Shloooop, skree skree, shlooop, splat. Shlooop. Shlooop.' The sound stopped right in front of Li Li's house. Soon, the door began to open.

"'Crea-a-a-crea-a-ak..."

"You use way too much onomatopoeia, old lady." Both women jumped out of their skins as the Saint sat up, yawning drowsily and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around blearily. "What?"

"I... you..." blustered Hinata, not quite able to make the words come out. "I TOTALLY WASN'T WORRIED AT ALL!"

"Right," grunted the Saint. "Where are we?"

"Sea Mama's house."

"Who?"

"You know, the quack oracle."

"Oh, her."

"I am not a quack," hissed the Sea Mother. "How did you survive Li Li's curse?"

"The curse feeds on life force," shrugged the Saint. "And technically, I'm already dead."

"It was enough to knock you on your ass though..." mumbled Hinata.

"That wasn't the curse. The Big Guy wanted to have a chat upstairs."

And just like that, he had Hinata's full attention. "The Big Guy? What-"

"He put a hit out on Gato," shrugged the Saint. "There are sins even God can't forgive."

"So... we're killing the gangster?"

"I'm killing the gangster. You can't come."

"What! Why not?"

"Because the curse hit me right _before _I was pulled upstairs. For an instant I felt everything she(?) was feeling, and let me tell you, she(?) _deserves_ release."

"So I deal with the crazed gender-confused spirit while you pop off a fat shipping magnate. Seems as though you're just dumping all the grunt work on me."

"You're learning." Forgotten, the Sea Mother could only watch helplessly as the pair began to bicker, on who would slay the invincible monster while the other toppled a country.

All the while, a ferrety little man with a twitch above his left eye listened covertly at the door. There were many who would pay well to know the duo's location, and he knew just the person.

"So they are in Wave?" murmured Mei Terumi. "And Tsuji's apprentice plans to bring down Gato?" She was in her office, in a bunker between Rain and Wave. Her informant shifted nervously, his ugly face twitching sporadically.

"Yes, also the woman has set out to defeat an evil spirit that has been plaguing the area. At least, that's what they said." He fought to keep from drooling as she elegantly lifted herself from her seat, moving to stand near the only window in the room.

"Heh, it's him alright," Mei nodded to herself. "I'm surprised he stuck with that woman... very well. The beast is caught in its trap. Yes, we must proceed with caution..."

"E-excuse me-"

"Sending in brute strength may not be the best way, in which case... Perhaps I'd better do this one myself."

"E-excuse me, ma'am," interjected the informant hesitantly. "I was wondering, that is, if you don't need me anymore..."

"Yes, yes," Mei said dismissively. "You may go. Collect your money before you leave. Do not breathe a word of this to anyone, have you got that?"

"Huh?" the man grunted stupidly. "Oh, of course! Honestly, I've got a terrible memory. I've already forgotten the whole thing." After he had scurried, pathetically, from the room Mei began to pace in agitation, her lush lips pursed in thought. After several minutes she shouted for her guards, and three men stepped through the door.

"Hmm? I've never seen you before. Are you new?" The question was directed to the man on her right, a short, lanky young man with dark eyes and tufty blue hair. He wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear-protectors, a blue pinstriped shirt and camouflage-patterned pants. On his back was a huge, misshapen sword, with a blade wrapped in bandages and a second hilt sticking up right next to the first.

"I-I'm Chojuro of the Seven Swordsmen, ma'am!" he blurted. "Reporting in from the Hidden Mist for my new post! My expertise is-"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Mei. "But could you leave the self-introductions for later? I don't have time for this right now." She turned to the other two. "I want you to dispose of the man who just left this room. Make it look like a traffic accident."

"Yes ma'am!" saluted the senior of the two, as Chojuro looked on in shock.

"Wha... wha..."

"Chojuro," ordered Mei crisply. "You're coming with me to Wave. Get a boat ready."

Chojuro's look of shock quickly turned to one of confusion. "A... boat, ma'am?"

"Yes, they're the big floaty things people use to get across water," said Mei impatiently. "I don't care what kind, any old thing will do. Do you understand? If so, we leave now." Mei strode brusquely from the room, and the alarmed Chojuro was forced to follow.

At that very moment, Gato was sitting down for a business meeting in his mansion. He sat at the head of a long table, lined with expensive leather seats. A middle-aged woman sat on his right, the three seats next to her filled with fat, rich old men. On Gato's left sat another three fat, rich old men. Straight across from Gato, at the end of the table, a huge window dominated the wall. Stretching from floor to ceiling, through it Gato could clearly see the lands of Wave sweeping out before him. This was his seat of power, the apex and epicenter of his kingdom. Those two freaks from the bridge had given him a bit of a scare, that he would freely admit. But when he was here?

No-one could touch him.

"Oh, how wrong you are." Gato froze in his seat as the tall shadow stepped out from behind him, coat swishing as he moved. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am the Saint of Killers."

The other members of Gato's board frowned as the strange man made a slow circuit of the table. "I'm sorry," said the man on Gato's left. "But what are you doing in our boardroom?"

"Why am I here?" smiled the Saint, coming to a stop by the man who had spoken. "I am afraid it is because God hates you. You see, not one of you passes for a decent human being. Your continued existence is a mockery of morality." The Saint smiled at their confused stares.

"Like you." He slapped the man who had spoken on the shoulder. "Last year you cheated on your wife of seventeen years eight times. You even had sex with her best friend while you were supposed to be at home watching the kids." The Saint smirked at his look of horror. "In the bed that you and your wife share no less."

"And you!" he turned to the next man. "You got your girlfriend drunk at last year's Christmas party and paid a guy from the mailroom to have sex with her while she was passed out, just so you could break up with her guilt free when she sobbingly confessed in the morning." He cast a conspiratorial look around the room. "She killed herself three months later."

"He disowned his gay son," he said over the third man in the row. "Very compassionate of you."

"This guy put his mother in a third-rate nursing home," continued the Saint, looping around the end of the table so he could reach the next man. "And used the profits from the sale of her house to buy an oriental rug for himself."

"You traveled to Grass Country on the company account to have sex with an eleven year old boy."

"You okayed the production of children's dolls from materials you knew to be toxic because they were cheaper than non-toxic materials."

"And you, on the other hand," Here the Saint paused in his tirade, eyeing the one woman in the room with an unreadable gaze. "Are an innocent. You lead a good life. Good for you!" He gave her a thumbs up, startling her with the sudden movement.

"But you, Mr Gato, have more skeletons in your closet than this assembled party. I cannot even mention them aloud." Leaning over, he whispered into Gato's for ten, long, uninterrupted seconds. Only one other person heard what he said.

"You're his father, you sick FUCK!" With this last, revolted cry the woman fled from the room. Gato sank his head into his hands and began to cry. The Saint of Killers straightened himself up and gave the now silent boardroom a dazzling grin.

"You know, with the exception of her there isn't a decent human being amongst you." Smoothly, the Saint stepped forward so he was standing between them and the door. "Not one. Do you know what makes a human being decent?" He pushed back his coat, and everyone saw the guns on his hips. "Fear. And therein lies the problem."

"None of you has anything left to fear anymore. You rest comfortably in seats of inscrutable power, hiding behind your money and your hired thugs. Safe from judgement. Lives shrouded in secrecy even from one another. But not from God. So tell me, you insolent human swine," The Saint drew his Divine Colts and pointed them at the gathered monsters. "Are you afraid?"

Thus, the Angel of Death did wreak vengeance great and terrible upon their sin-soaked souls.

The Saint of Killers stepped from Gato's mansion, wiping the gore from where it had splattered onto his cheek. "I wonder how Hinata's doing."

As a matter of fact, Hinata was doing quite well.

"...the hell is this supposed to be?" At the Saint's recommendation Hinata had gone searching along the coastline for clues, considering Li Li appeared to have an unusual affinity with the sea. About half an hour later, having searched most of the deserted beach, she found something that made her want to bang her head repeatedly against a wall.

Sitting in plain view at the edge of the water and glowing a dull, rusty red was a taoist spell circle, reminding Hinata strongly of the one that had barred their exit from the sewers back in Wave. If the residents of Wave were really so stupid that they didn't notice something so unhidden and obviously supernatural, then they probably deserved what was coming to them. "So this is what's binding Li Li to the mortal realm, huh?" Hinata muttered. "Alright, let me at it!"

After several minutes of standing around awkwardly, Hinata realized that a drawing on the ground wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to attack. Almost embarrassed, she scuffed out the edge of the circle with her shoe.

The suddenness with which the creature burst from the ground was almost more frightening than the monster itself. It stood several meters taller than her, and was humanoid in proportions. Its torso was merely a length of spine covered in fetid brown skin. Though it had a ribcage the lower half was missing, replaced by a duo of dangling skulls. The arms and legs were just long, thin, brittle shafts of bone, and out of the four limbs no two were the same length. On its back sat two wings, tattered, black, protruding from its back at such ridiculous angles that it seemed impossible the creature could ever fly. Finally its head, which sat on the end of a long, crooked neck, was covered in white cloth. The only indication of its facial features was a long, pink, tongue-like appendage dangling from the front of it's face, swinging revoltingly through the air.

"Whoot!" cheered Hinata. "Now _this _I know how to deal with!" Lunging forward, she brought her fist forward in her signature right straight, slamming with crushing force into the creature's abdomen. As soon as her fist made contact her whole body froze in place. It didn't feel forced or anything, it was more like all the momentum in her body disappeared the moment they touched. Taking advantage of her surprise the demon backhanded her; despite the ungainly movement it held enough force to send her flying backwards, her body digging a long trench in the ground.

With shocking speed the monster jumped forward and stomped the ground where she had been lying seconds before. Rolling out the way Hinata leapt into the air. Using the flying pieces of rubble as stepping stones she jumped higher and higher, until she was soaring hundreds of meters above the ground. For a split second the creature seemed to be looking at her, before a violent gust of wind tore at the beach surrounding it. An immense tunnel of sand howled into the sky, and Hinata, at gravity's mercy, could only cross her arms in front of her face as the blast of quartz hit her.

After several moments the barrier hiding the Harmonixer from view vanished, blown away by the light that burst from her body. Her arms were now huge wings, her legs were scaled and tipped with cruel talons. Her whole body was covered in thick brown feathers and a small hooked beak sat in the middle of her face, which now strongly resembled some sort of enormous owl.

The demon created a second sand tunnel to attack her, but this time she was ready. The bird-woman flew directly towards the oncoming fury, dodging to the side at the last possible moment. At dizzying speeds she swooped erratically and unpredictably around the maelstrom, until finally she landed with a foot on each of the monster's shoulders. Gripping with her feet, she flapped her wings, jerked her hips and, in a stunning mid-air backflip, hurled the monster straight up into the air. Her aim was perfect and the sand tunnel crashed directly into its master's body, sending the ugly creature hurtling into the ocean. Hinata remained hovering over the beach, refusing to let her guard down.

Sure enough the demon erupted once more from the surf, its ridiculous wings defying logic and somehow managing to keep it aloft.

Hinata was ready.

She spread her wings, floating unsupported above the ground. A circle of wind blew softly beneath her, gaining in intensity as her powers built. As the monster approached she swung her wings forward, the action more of a slash than a flap. Two blades of wind scythed outwards in an X shape, spinning with an ear piercing shriek through the air. Unprepared, her enemy barreled straight into the attack. Though its body received minimal injuries its wings were eviscerated, throwing it into an undignified tumble from the sky. The monster managed a last, agonized squeal as it hit the ground, where it lay in a twitching, mangled heap.

Hinata landed carefully on the ground, tucking her wings comfortably into her sides. Her body shone softly as she returned to her natural shape. "Well, that's that then," she beamed happily. She swiveled on the spot, looking for the glowing taoist symbol she had originally been investigating. "Now, to take care of the-"

She was cut off as the creature's hand slammed into her back, tossing her head over heels. Bruised but alive, she forced her battered body to its feet even as the demon loomed over her once more, furious at the loss of its wings. In an instant, two things happened. Her attacker's arm was severed at the elbow and the Saint of Killers appeared, scooping her up into his arms and jumping out of range of the creature's attacks. Roughly, he set her on her feet. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah," she answered shakily. "Where did you get that?" She was referring to the weapon he had used to cut the monster. It was an ordinary katana, a working sword. It was totally out of character.

"Have you not looked around you recently?" The beach was scattered with corpses, dozens of them, and most them had weapons of some kind sticking up next to them. "These are the people who found the beast before you did," the Saint grunted. "While they were previously buried, they were unearthed by all the flashy sand manipulation going on." He pulled a huge great sword out from where it was embedded in its owners back, then proffered it to his companion. "Here, you'll need this." She lifted the huge weapon in one hand, its weight unfamiliar but comforting.

The duo faced the thrashing monster, which had still not calmed down from its latest injury. "Oh dear," said the Saint dryly. "It really is Zhaoyang all over again."

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata, her head cocked curiously to one side. The Saint smirked wryly, and for the umpteenth time wished she would get rid of those stupid contacts.

"It seems Yamaraja wasn't the demon's name, it was the name of the demon's species."

"Which also means that what happened here, and what happened there," frowned Hinata. "Were probably caused by the same person."

"Correct," nodded the Saint. "Shall we slay the hideous monster?"

"Meh, I'm too pretty to die." The Saint of Killers laughed; they charged, looted swords in hand. They circled around it at incredible speeds, slashing at it from every conceivable angle. Each cut was small in individuality, but together they were crippling in their magnitude. The Yamaraja was helpless against their omnidirectional assault, and could only flail helplessly in retaliation.

With its remaining arm, the creature swung at them desperately in a wide arc. They hopped backwards to avoid it, each throwing their sword in the same instant. Each weapon flew on either side of the monster's spine, missing bifurcating the creature by a hair's breadth. Instead they only cut free the skulls hanging below its ribcage, before each was caught by the opposite party.

The severed skulls came to life and flew through the air, one in a mass of blue flames, the other in red. The red skull attacked Hinata, who used the Saint's smaller and more versatile katana to deflect its furious lunges. The blue skull on the other hand targeted the Saint, who fended it off with Hinata's greatsword even as he fumbled for his gun with his other hand. The bullet pierced through the apparition then curved through the air to strike its twin, shattering both into a thousand tiny pieces.

With its familiars dead the Yamaraja began to paw at its face with its remaining hand, until finally the veil was removed. A thousand tentacles, sinuous pink siblings to the one Hinata had initially assumed was its tongue, erupted like a nest of maggots from its neck. Multiplying by the second in length, thickness and number their weight quickly outmatched the strength of its spine, crushing its frail body beneath the writhing mass.

"Ew," frowned the Saint in disgust. "That is just friggin' nasty!"

"Urgh," grimaced Hinata, covering her mouth with her hand. "Somebody please kill it!"

"On it." replied the Saint, having already dropped the greatsword to draw his second gun from his belt. As he raised the firearms in front of him, however, one of the creature's tentacles snatched the Divine Colt from his left hand. Jumping into the air, Hinata sliced off the tip of the appendage with her sword and caught the falling gun in her left hand. As she landed with catlike grace on the ground, the Saint of Killers stepped up to her left. Side by side, they pointed the unbeatable weapons at their doomed, doomed adversary.

"In the name of the people who died here," began the Saint.

"Even the ones who worked for Gato," added Hinata.

"LET THE COUNTRY OF WAVE BE CLEANSED!" they shouted, and squeezed their fingers on the triggers. In a moment Hinata would never forget, the bullets soared through the air. As they flew they arced around one another, like a pair of mating swallows in flight, and such was their beauty it was almost a shame when they pierced the Yamaraja to its core. Starting at its center a red glow began swell within, spreading through its body to its extremities until, with a sound like thunder, the creature exploded. The flying flecks of charred red flesh were outshone by the glorious blaze of demonic energy, an eruption of blue fire that bloomed upwards like some radiant flower, reaching towards the night sky in a brief instant of perfect beauty before it collapsed, spent, to the grim gravel floor.

"And that takes care that," Hinata sighed, her relief almost palpable. She negligently tossed her weapons aside, and the Saint smoothly plucked his wayward gun from the air. "But I wonder who would target a place like this in the first place."

The Saint of Killers shrugged, then began to pick his way towards the taoist circle at the water's edge. "For generations, the people here have worshiped the Blue Dragon at an undersea shrine just off shore. According to the Big Guy, a bolt of lightning struck the shrine about a month ago and the Blue Dragon was sealed away. After that, Li Li became a ghost." As he reached the circle, the Saint pointed his fingers and mumbled something under his breath. A stream of soft golden light issued from his fingertips, washing away the evil markings as if they had never existed.

"That sounds familiar," sighed Hinata, running her hands through her hair. "Blue Dragon, Black Tortoise - this is _just_ like Zhaoyang. And we were attacked in Rain too... that guy, Danzo, do you think he could be behind this?"

"Danzo..." murmured the Saint, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "While he is the most likely puppet-master, there is still the possibility that him and the Yamaraja are unrelated. Orochimaru, perhaps?"

"Possibly," frowned Hinata. "But what do they _want_ from us."

"Danzo wants me, apparently. I don't know what Orochimaru wants."

"Oh, he wants you too. He was trying to whisk you away princess-style when I got there." The Saint gave her a look of pure, unadulterated revulsion... before his eyes rolled up into his head and he keeled over in a dead faint.

Hinata palmed her face. "Okay, now this is getting irritating."

When the Saint came too he was lying in the Sea Mother's shack, as she and Hinata spoke in hushed tones by the fireplace.

"...so you won't be having any more ghost trouble," Hinata was saying. "Though I'm surprised Li Li didn't show up personally..."

"Nevertheless, we are indebted to you," the other woman nodded. "On behalf of my countrymen, I thank you."

"Don't mention it," grunted the Saint, heaving himself upright. The women reacted better this time, but were still startled. "Well, I know who's working behind the Yamaraja. Would you like to hear what I have to say?"

"Don't get all formal on us now," said Hinata crankily. "Just spill the beans already."

The Saint put his hand on top of his hat and tilted it forwards so it was partially shading his eyes from view. "Well, to start with, we've got the Black Tortoise of the north and the Blue Dragon of the east. That's two of the four gods of directions. Someone is trying to seal them away to further his own ends. Danzo. And as has already been established, Danzo is after me."

"But why is he after you?" asked Hinata. "I mean, are blondes just his thing or..."

"Now now," said the Saint, annoyed. "I'd never heard of this Danzo before the attack in Rain, though the Big Guy gave me a few hints. He said, 'Danzo wishes to bring about the Valorization, and wishes for you to be his Key'."

"A Key," frowned Hinata. "You?"

"You are no ordinary priest, young man." murmured the Sea Mother. "The star within you shines far brighter than that."

"Priest?" smiled the Saint. "Me?"

"It is as fitting term as any for what you are," she chuckled wryly. "Li Li's power was nothing compared to yours. I'm not surprised there are warlocks seeking to abuse it."

"Yes, and they will pursue me to the ends of the earth."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" barked Hinata suddenly. "What, so you're gunna keep running forever and ever? I say we take the fight to him!"

"That may not be the best idea," said the Sea Mother worriedly. "I have heard of Danzo before, and this wouldn't be the first Valorization. If it meant a repeat performance of the nightmare of twenty three years ago, then maybe-"

"Hang on a second," interrupted Hinata. "Twenty three years? You mean when the Nine Tails attacked?"

"That's right. The Valorization is, in essence, a restructuring of the world's natural order. That requires an incredible amount of raw power to activate. Danzo had intended to utilize the incredible power of the Nine Tails, but lost control of it. I have only heard rumors, but apparently a certain woman stood in his way; though from all accounts she lost her life. She did however manage to take half of Danzo's body with her, forcing him to go underground to recuperate. And now he is plotting his comeback."

"The only ritual capable of summoning a demon on the level of the Nine Tails would be the Demon's Gate Invocation," frowned the Saint. "Which would explain why he's targeting the gods of directions. Their power would naturally block the rite."

"So just to clarify, the Big Guy _did _put a hit out on this guy, right?" As soon as she received her answering nod, Hinata jumped to her feet. "I like it! Let's hunt this sunnuva bitch down and kick his ass! Where do we go next!"

"Danzo's base of operations, where he plans to carry out the Valorization. The Hidden Mist."

"The Hidden..." suddenly Hinata seemed much less enthusiastic. "But how are we going to get there? If we go overland their army'll catch us for sure. And... I've... had enough of flying."

"You can use my boat." Mei Terumi stepped into the building, heavily disguised to look like a common smuggler and absolutely confident in her anonymity. The Saint recognized her instantly. "Evening everybody."

"Hey!" glared Hinata. "Were you eavesdropping on us!"

"I didn't mean to," smiled Mei dishonestly. "I just happened to overhear. I didn't expect to get into port _this _late you see, with all that fuss going on about ghosts. It was all I could do to protect my goods!"

"Oh?" murmured the Saint, finding the woman's act highly amusing. "And what business _are _you in, pray tell? It does seem rather late for honest traders to be out and about."

"The same could be said of you, no?" she smirked. "At any rate, I am a courier. Of course, 'courier' is a bit euphemistic. To put it bluntly, I am a smuggler. Based on what I heard you're looking for a way into the Hidden Mist, which means sneaking past the Mist's armies, right?"

"No need for explanations then," nodded Hinata warily. "So, you got a boat?"

"Yes, but it's old. The Mist think it's a fishing boat, and they let it right through the checkpoints. They never guess there might be contraband under the floorboards, even if it's human."

"I don't know how comfortable I am with this," said the Saint thoughtfully. "But... what would you ask in return?"

"You tell me," purred Mei, making an idle inspection of her nails. "You could say I'm a little short on cash..." There was a pregnant pause, before the Saint nodded in acquiescence.

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Excellent. I'll go ahead to the boat, make your preparations and meet me there at first light." Hardly able to contain herself at the ease of her success, Mei almost skipped from the room.

"I don't like this," Hinata growled. "I don't like _her__, _either."

"You shouldn't," said the Saint of Killers casually. "She's a Mist flunky."

The Harmonixer made an odd noise in the back of her throat, which the Saint vaguely suspected was the sound of her choking on her own tongue. "What did you just-"

"Oh, relax," he chuckled. "If she betrays us, we'll kill her. Nothing to get stressed about."

The here-to forgotten Sea Mother shifted nervously at their casual talk of murder. "The two of you should probably get back to the inn. You will need your rest."

"Yeah, good call Sea Mama." And with that, the duo left. They were right not to fear Mei, for she was but a human, consumed by her petty, material concerns. They were overwhelmingly powerful, and completely convinced of their invincibility.

What did they have to fear?

At that moment, many miles away in the Village Hidden in the Rain, a funeral was taking place. It was the funeral of Captain Tsuji, of the Tsuji Artillery Company.

The funeral passed with much weeping and consolation, but with very little real empathy on the part of the mourners for the fate of the one interred. In fact only Tsuji's tiny granddaughter, Kanade, was true and sincere in her grief. She stayed until long after the other mourners had grown bored and gone home, allowing the twin streams of tears to fall, neverending, from her cheeks.

Would the blonde man who claimed to be her grandfather's apprentice _really_ bring his killer to justice? She hoped so.

For hours after his grandchild left, Tsuji's grave remained undisturbed. Grey clouds gathered overhead, and a cold mist rose up from the ground. A grim, ethereal figure began to materialize.

It wore a long, tattered grey robe that fluttered soundlessly on the windless air. Myriad prayer beads rattled softly against skin withered and grey. Its hair was a wild, tangled white, its nails were black talons and its eyes were cold and empty.

"**Rissse ****fallen ****warrior****."**

And then Tsuji was there, as if he had never died.

"**You ****ssshall ****ssserve ****my ****will****."**

He was wearing long pants under a long duster, a broad brimmed cowboy hat atop his head. He was wearing no shirt under his coat, and a pair of sturdy walking boots adorned his feet. The whole ensemble was red, but so dark it seemed almost black.

"**Unto ****you****, ****I ****bequeath ****the ****lassst ****burning ss****spark ****of ****hellfire****."**

Orange flames licked up from the base of his feet, curling upwards in the darkness. Though his clothes remained untouched his flesh evaporated in the heat, the skeletal remains burning with internal hellfire.

"**Asss ****your ****enemy ****isss ****the ****right ****hand ****of ****Heaven****, ****ssso ****too ****ssshall ****you ****be ****the ****vengeful ****fissst ****of ****Hell****."**

A single, black horse trotted out of the mist, saddle already strapped to its back. The beautiful animal came to a stop by his side, unafraid of his ghastly appearance.

"**Your ****enemy****'****sss ****name ****isss ****the ****Sssaint ****of ****Killersss****, ****while ****your ****name ****isss****..."**

He heaved himself onto the horse's back, and it too was consumed in the inferno. Two skeletons. Two fires. A terrifying silhouette.

"**Ghossst ****Rider****."**


	6. Ghost Ship

Chapter 6

_He __awoke __on __the __road __to __hell__, __a __butchered __corpse __sitting __on __a __colossal __vulpine __skull__. __The __Fox __had __waited __for __his __young __soul __to __catch __up__, __bound __to __him __even __in __death__. __Around __them __massed __a __great __crowd__; __a __throng __of __sinners__, __ended __by __the __very __demon __they __now __followed __into __perdition__. __The __boy __sat __cross __legged__as __the __massive __skeleton __reared __up__. __Despite __the __dizzying __movement __he __did __not __budge__, __perched __unmoving __as __though __a __fixture __on __its __crown__. __The __Nine __Tails __was __as __aimless __and __blind __as __the __dead __that __followed __it__, __requiring __as __they __did __some __direction__, __some __pointing __of __the __way__. __For __their __minds__ - __human __and __demon __both__ - __were __gone__._

_But __not __his__._

_His __hate __remained __intact__._

_They __walked __and __walked__, __until __the __barren __plains __of __limbo __gave __way __to __a __long__, __narrow __road __that __extended __unsupported __over __an __endless __chasm__. __As __the __procession __became __thinner __and __longer__, __adapting __to __the __new __passage__, __a __huge __mouth __came __into __view__. __A __gateway__, __wrought __in __black __metal__, __shaped __like __a __despairing __demonic __face__. __The __immense __crooked __teeth __yawned __wider __to __accommodate __the __demon __lord__'__s __bulk__, __the __empty __sockets __above __seeming __victorious __in __their __hopelessness__. __From __within __he __heard __the __crackling__, __roaring __flames__, __and __the __howls __of __the __damned__, __and __from __time __to __time __a __screeching __laughter __that __never __came __from __man__._

_He __didn__'__t __care__._

_The __Nine __Tails __stepped __over __the __threshold__, __carrying __its __former __jailer __with __it__. __The __barren __road __gave __way __to __a __path __paved __with __burning __skulls__, __and __a __great __wail __chilled __his __back __as __the __army __of __lost __souls __trod __also __upon __it__. __As __the __last __screaming __dead__man __entered __the __realm__, __the __gate __clanged __shut __behind __him__. __A __swarm __of __monsters__, __winged__, __fanged__, __taloned__, __scaled__, __screeching__, __howling __monsters __arrived __in __a __great __cloud __of __evil__. __One __by __one __the __dead __were __carried __off;__to __see __sights__, __to __hear __truths,__to __have __their __sin __gutted __from __them __and __fed __back __as __venom __for __the __rest __of __time__._

_The __whispering__, __giggling __things __left __him__ '__til __last__. __He __felt __the __horror __touch __him__, __and __he __knew __his __time __had __come__. __In __the __demon__'__s __eyes __the __boy __saw __madness__. __In __the __boy__'__s __eyes __the __demon __saw __nothing__. __It __jerked __back __and __clutched __itself - __as __though __cold - __and __fled__. __Its __fellows __followed__, __and __the __boy __retained __his __perch __as __the __Fox __strode __ever __further __into __the __blaze__. __Only __the __dead__, __it __seemed__, __would __dare __to __meet __his __gaze__. __Perhaps __because __they __had __nothing __left __to __lose__? __Every __man __he __and __the __demon __had __ever __sent __there __came __to __stare__, __and __even __he __was __given __cause __to __wonder__..._

_Did __we __really __kill __so __many__?_

_For __they __soon __mounted __up__, __the __ninja __and __the __villagers__, __the __Uchiha __and __the __Senju__, __the __crowd __that __had __attacked __him __in __his __last __moments__, __the __children __and __carers __of __the __orphanage __he __had __burned __down __when __he __was __five __for __kicking __him __out__, __the __crueler __abusers __that __he __had __poisoned __or __throttled __or __cut__-__throat __as __they __slept__, __the __teacher __who __had __broken __into __his __apartment __and __pushed __him __down __before __he __bit __his __throat __out__, __the __fools __and __drunks __and __mourners __and __all __the __others __who __died __by __his __hand__. __Even __without __the __multitude __brought __by __the __Fox __they __soon __mounted __up__. __And __maybe __his __greatest __sin __had __been __that__. __To __regard __death __so __lightly__._

_If __it __was__, __it __did __not __matter __now__. __They __rode __on__, __untouched __by __damned __or __demon__, __for __word __was __spreading __of __their __passing__. __He __saw __horrors __beyond __words __and __sinners __beyond __number__, __though __one __or __two __he __recognized; __faces __from __his __childhood __he __thought __had __died __with __honor__, __women __he __had __judged __of __virtue__, __even __a __worthy __enemy __or __two __from __the __many __he __had __inherited __from __his __prisoner__._

_Yet __all __were __there__. __This __was__, __indeed__, __Hell__._

_The __great __white __bones __of __the __defeated __Nine __Tails __sank __into __the __inferno __that __birthed __it__, __to __hibernate__, __to __restore __its __sundered __flesh__, __to __claw __its __way __back __to __life __and __eventually __ravage __the __world __once __more__. __And __as __the __boy __stood __alone __amidst __the __flames__, __the __inferno__, __the __suffering__, __that __was __when __it __began __to __happen__._

_He __felt __something __warm __on __his __cold__, __cold __cheek__. __It __had __begun __to __snow__._

The Saint snorted awake. He could feel it, a slow sway as the boat bobbed senilely through the water. His hat had covered his face as he slept, and as he pushed it back into its rightful place the first thing he saw was a panel of wood right in front of him, for he was on the top bunk. It was very old and very solid. The blankets had itched so he simply lay on top of the covers, but the mattress was comfy enough. As for what had woken him...

"Ugh..." The Saint rolled off the bed and landed on his feet. There was nothing covering the floorboards, so he landed smoothly. In the bottom bunk, Hinata lay sprawled on her front. Like him, she had slept in her clothes. "Ugh..." she said again.

"Are you alright?"

There was a very long pause, then-

"...No..."

Her voice was muffled by the ratty pillow pressed to her face, and the Saint tried very hard not to laugh. "But you seem a little better than before. At least you can talk now."

"I-I guess," she agreed unsteadily. "Oh god, this isn't right! Do boats always _rock_ like this?"

The Saint nodded, then felt stupid when he realized she couldn't see. "Why don't you try going out on deck? The fresh air might do you some good."

Hinata lay where she was for a long moment before responding. "Uh... yeah... maybe I'll try that."

She rose to her feet, relying heavily on the bed frame for support. "Maybe I should come with you," said the Saint, this time in genuine concern. "You still look pretty shaky."

"No, no," gasped Hinata, doing her best impression of a smile. "I'll be fine." She trudged lifelessly up the stairs leading away from the room, the worried face of the Saint of Killers spurring her onwards. The weather was dark and cloudy, so much so that she couldn't tell if it was day or night. The deck of the barge was as old and weathered as its interior, but in a reliable way. The door to their quarters faced the stern. The second mate, a shabbily dressed woman with a blonde ponytail leaned against the railing. She didn't notice Hinata right away, as she was writing intensely in a small notebook.

"...the male subject also appears to be utterly invincible." she was muttering to herself. "He would make an excellent research subject. The female companion also wields unusual forces. In the future, our country must-"

"Yo," croaked Hinata as the she petered off. "What about the future?"

"HOLY SHIT!" the girl screamed, almost jumping out of her skin in fright. "Were you eavesdropping on me you nosy bitch!"

"Uuuurgh..." groaned Hinata, too sick to get even get angry. "What (hrk) what're you writing?"

The girl froze, too frightened to remember it was none of Hinata's business and too surprised to come up with a decent lie. "Huh? Y-you mean this? This ol' thing? T-this is just... my diary! Yes, that's _exactly_ what this is! I just thought I'd write down every detail of this exciting adventure we're on! Great idea, no?" The Harmonixer was silent for a long moment, and the girl was certain she'd call bullshit.

"I... couldn't... care... less..." she ground out. "Hrrrkkkk!"

"Eeeewww!" squealed the girl, backing off as the other woman doubled over. "Don't you dare throw up on me! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Nnnngh..." The strained, revolted swallow seemed echo through the night air.

"Urgh! Don't _swallow_ it!"

"Uuugh..." Hinata groaned, ignoring the unsympathetic bimbo. "I'm done for, done for I tell you."

"Whatever, just go away and lie down, you filthy, disgusting hobo!" Hinata tipped her over the railing, then stumbled deliriously across the deck. She eventually landed on a particularly slimy section of board and lay there for a moment as the world stopped spinning.

She had managed to position herself directly outside the captain's cabin, though she couldn't remember if it'd been on purpose. "Hullo?" she groaned, slumping against the door. "Anyone in there?"

The duo within didn't hear her. Chojuro was manning the wheel, while Mei was at the back of the room at a battered desk. She was resting with her elbows on the table and her chin was in her hands. She was staring vacantly into space, giving Chojuro the disconcerting sensation that she was staring at his ass. Both were wearing their smuggler disguises.

"It's gotten foggy," Mei observed finally.

"Yes," nodded Chojuro. "But not to worry, the boat is sailing smoothly." A few moments of silence passed and he pressed a button, locking the wheel in place. "But you know, I really didn't think we'd actually have it this easy. You really are incredible ma'am. They think we're their own personal couriers. From the Mist, we just load them onto the special charter and rush them off to the capital."

Mei smiled behind her raised hands. When people spouted crap like this they were either trying to get into her good books or hiding insults behind their words. Chojuro, however, spoke from genuine admiration. She'd never admit it, but she was rather starting to like him. "We can't let our guard down. These people butchered the soldiers from the TAC."

"Yes, well, I heard about that incident too..." He seemed to be fighting for the right words. "But they're such nice people. They're so friendly and open, and the blonde man was looking at pictures of kittens that one little girl brought with her..."

As it turned out the targets had made no secret of how they intended to escape, and brought a large crowd of people wanting to illegally immigrate to the Hidden Mist. To keep their cover they had allowed the highest payers on board; sure they had made a fair bit cash, but it was still going to be embarrassing explaining themselves once they made port.

Hinata and the Saint of Killers had laughed themselves sick when they'd found out. Literally, in Hinata's case.

"...I mean, just look at how he's been taking care of the girl who's been sick ever since we left port."

"Don't be fooled. He is a killer who has murdered over two hundred in Wave alone. Though I think in the case of the TAC it was the other one, Hinata, who did the butchering." She trailed off, staring into space once more. "...Chojuro?"

"Y-yes?"

"I wanted to see them for myself. To see them both with my own eyes. I assume you have heard of the old man that continues to plot against the Mist?"

"Yes," nodded Chojuro, moving a little closer. "I don't know all the details, but Danzo seems to be a warlock with the powers of an adept."

"Correct. Thanks to him we are having great difficulty maintaining total power over the Village." Mei began to chuckle, and Chojuro realized she enjoyed the challenge that Danzo represented. "He's a sharp old scoundrel, that Danzo. They say he tried the ultimate Taoist magic twenty years ago, and almost blew Fire Country to bits."

Now that didn't sound good. "R-really?"

Mei shrugged. "Who knows? It could just be an exaggeration, something my father let slip when he was drunk. Apparently a nin in Leaf black ops just barely managed to stop the ritual at the last moment."

"I... I had no idea."

"I don't know how much of it is true, but I think at least some part of it really happened." Mei's lip began to curl. "The bloated desk jockeys we take our orders from don't have a clue about the size of this country. They know even less about the teeming varieties of people and ways of thinking here. This 'Utopia' we're pushing..." She looked him in the eye. "...Is nothing more than a dirty trick, shrouded with a cute name. Even I am just a cog in this machine, helping it move ever onward." Mei walked to the window and looked out at the ugly weather, so she didn't have to see his face. "The people here are victims of politics. All they really want to do is get on with their lives. It's no surprise this land would attract a warlock like Danzo; at least _he_ make things interesting."

Chojuro waited a while before replying. "Ma'am, what do you think the connection is between Danzo and the Saint of Killers?"

She dodged the question, as he expected her too. "Ah, forgive me for going on and on. It's just boring talk."

She raised an eyebrow when he snapped to attention. "Not at all ma'am! I always like t-to hear your thoughts!"

"...You're a funny fellow aren't you?" said Mei, giving him a warm, genuine smile. "Fine, let's get back to the subject at hand. I've been tracking Danzo for a long time; eventually, I learned of a man he was desperate to catch."

"The Saint?"

"Yes. He possesses a unique power, even Tsuji met his death when they encountered one another. Danzo will stop at nothing to get him. If used properly, he shall be a great asset to the Mist offensive. I wish to find out if he shall be a help or hindrance in the eventual invasion of the mainland."

"A Hidden Mist offensive," murmured Chojuro speculatively. "So Water can take back the mainland." He cocked his head to one side. "Is that your real objective, ma'am?"

She simply laughed.

"Urgh," groaned Hinata, who had been slumped against the door the entire time drifting in and out of consciousness. "Wha' th' fu' 're ya sayin'." she slurred unintelligibly. When she eventually realized they couldn't hear her through the door, Hinata hauled herself to her feet and lurched once more across the deck. Though the barge was fairly large, it had only three rooms. One for the captain, which was also where the wheel and navigational tools were kept, one for the crew, which was where she and the Saint had been bunking, and one for the cargo, which was where the refugees had been staying.

It was to this last place that Hinata directed herself. The hold was large and without furnishings. About fifty people huddled in groups about the room. As soon as she stepped through the door she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY DRUGS!"

There was a short pause, before about a quarter of the people in the room raised their hands. Since her ability to match names to faces was now seriously in questio she just pointed to someone who looked harmless. He was an old man, with dimples. She took the pills he gave her and swallowed them all, not waiting to find out what they were. The effects were immediately reduced as they were split between her and her fusion souls, of which she now had six. She sat against the wall and the man sat next to her, groping for a conversation starter.

"So," he began awkwardly. "The sun's gone down... and the fog's rolling in... hmm..."

"No need to force yourself." groaned Hinata. "And what's with the scowl? Don't tell me you're throwing up from seasi... from sea..." She covered her mouth and turned away, swallowing heavily. "Uck..."

The man snorted in amusement. "That would be you, if I'm not mistaken. Are you starting to feel any better?" He leaned in, suddenly looking worried. "And what about this unearthly mist? It seems to rise from the sea and permeate the boat-"

"Sorry dude," interrupted Hinata, swallowing heavily. "But I'm dealing with some pretty earthly problems right now." She leaned forwards suddenly, surprising him. "Hrrrkkkk!"

"Whoa!" roared the old man, jumping away with agility he hadn't felt in years. "What the- What're you- Do _not_ get that on my clothes!"

"Nnngh..." groaned Hinata, coughing slightly. "Damn, now I'm just dry-heaving." She slammed her head back into the wall and slung her arm across her face to cover her spinning eyes. "Why aren't we in the Mist yet? How much longer is it going to take!"

"Er, we should be there by a little after noon tomorrow." said the old man, clearly still on his toes.

"What!" she sobbed. "But I can't last that long!"

"Whatever, look, if you're going to kick the bucket can you do it somewhere else please?"

Hinata hurled him across the room, then sniffled in an uncharacteristically girlish way. "You're all big meanies," she moaned. "The Saint is the only one who really cares about me." She lurched from the room, and everyone she left behind gave a sigh of relief as she did so.

"Hinata!" exclaimed the Saint as soon as re-entered their quarters. "Are you okay? You didn't come back, I was getting worried!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," nodded Hinata, feeling well enough to blush as the drugs finally started to kick in. "You know, I've finally realized how kind you are... and how cold the rest of the world is." There may as well have been a giant question mark floating over his head. "Anyway, apparently there's something wrong outside, evil fog or some shit like that."

The Saint of Killers didn't seem to take these words too seriously. He simply leaned against the wall and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Speaking of there being something wrong, your disposition has changed since I first met you." he began. "It seems like you're changing more and more all the time... maybe it has something to do with your powers. I'm worried about you. It's like there's a dark shadow hanging over you. And it's getting stronger."

"Oh?" said Hinata, a little off guard from the subject change. "Well, yeah, my powers have just gone a little wild since I met up with you." She slumped down on the bed opposite her friend. "But I can fuse with more spirits now. So hey, I say things are fine the way they are."

"The way they are?" frowned the Saint.

"I haven't had any headaches lately. No mystery voice either, so I must be doing something right. If you're right about the voice wanting to tell me something, and if what the voice says is true..." She looked him in the eye. "Then I want to know whose voice it is! I'm sticking with you, at all costs!" Their gazes remained locked for several minutes. Hinata looked away first. "So I'm fine with things the way they are." she finished lamely.

The Saint's gaze softened considerably. "Hinata..."

"But you know," she suddenly piped up again. "If I were to get devoured by the spirits inside of me, if they take over and I'm not myself anymore, then you've gotta kill me dude. No hesitation."

The Saint's face hardened into a scowl. "Come on. That's not funny."

"It's no joke."

"Don't worry. You won't lose to those monsters, so it won't happen. I believe in you." He said this with a completely straight face, no irony to speak of.

"Hey you two!" someone roared suddenly, scaring the life out of them both. "Something's going on!"

A malnourished boy of fifteen (the youngest passenger aboard) dashed into the room. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but halted when he saw that they had been in the middle of a conversation. "Whoa, sorry! Did I come at a bad time?" He grinned at Hinata's annoyed expression, interpreting it for what it really was. "Am I in the WAY perhaps?"

"What the hell is it already!" snarled Hinata.

"What's going on?" asked the Saint calmly.

"Ah," said the boy, recapturing his train of thought. "Something's going down, the Cap'n says she wants you on deck. As in now!" He ran from the room, and they duo shared a look before following.

Mei and Chojuro were already waiting for them, standing impatiently next to the hatch into which one was expected to toss their fish after catching them. "Yo," nodded Hinata. "What's the emergency?"

"The boat," growled Mei, more out of worry than annoyance. "It's been turning circles in the same place, over and over."

"Turning... circles?" frowned the Saint.

"Yes," nodded Chojuro, as though the Saint were a commanding officer. "There's nothing wrong with the motor, but for some reason the boat won't move forward. It's as if..." He gulped heavily. "As if the boat was being held by something underwater."

Hinata sighed and facepalmed. "Not this pattern again."

"Look on the bright side," shrugged the Saint. "We got Li Li out of Wave, as promised. Just... not the way we originally intended."

"What makes you think it's the ghost?" asked Mei curiously, and received two flat, utterly deadpan looks.

"Seriously?" said the Saint.

"Dude," said Hinata. "Throughout this entire conversation, Li Li has been _standing __right __behind __you_!"

"You should die..." came a familiar, unearthly growl. The Mist operatives turned, and there she stood. Delicate, feminine and dressed all in white, perched with unsettling stillness on the bow.

"What _is _that?" gasped Mei, Chojuro moving to stand protectively in front of her.

"Die!" the specter snarled, her stolen voice all the more horrifying for her harmless appearance. "Let the stinking saltwater fill your lungs and die! The mindless fish will pluck and poke at your rotting corpse, at your bulging eyeballs!"

"How charming," sighed the Saint, then turned to the petrified Mist nin. "You two, take cover. This monster's going to be trouble. And make sure the other passengers are secure."

Mei tore her eyes from the dead woman's face. "A-alright." She retreated across the deck with her underling, and their passengers stepped forward to guard their retreat.

"Li Li!" The Saint shouted, and was answered with bone-chilling laughter.

"You remembered me," she cackled. "I've been waiting to see you, pretty man."

Hinata looked at her partner, head cocked to one side. "He does have rather soft, womanly features doesn't he?"

The Saint shot her an annoyed look, then returned his attention to the ghost. "Li Li, please tell us what you want us to do. What can we do so that your soul may rest in peace? What do you want from us?"

Li Li disappeared and reappeared directly in front of them, startling them backwards a few paces. "Taste my suffering, and die! That is what I want." The wraith's furious expression relaxed into a twisted smile. "My friends are coming to meet you! And they shall SUCK THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!"

She reappeared at her previous spot on the bow, and Hinata swore loudly. "Great, more monsters! What next!"

As if on cue the sounds of chanting filled the air; rising steadily in volume until, in a thunderous crescendo, a mass of chains tore out of nowhere and wrapped around the wrists of one of those present.

"Y-you," growled Li Li, and snapped the restraints like they were string. Hinata began to swear again, while the Saint of Killers sighed and tipped his hat forward.

"When did you get here, Sea Mother? You must have masked your presence."

"You think you can suppress my spirit with your feeble power!" Li Li roared, and a bolt of lightning hit the fish hatch; a shrill scream echoed from within. The Saint of Killers lunged forward and tore it away, heedless of the flashes of electricity that traveled up his arms. The form he pulled out seemed frazzled, but mostly unhurt.

"Sea Mama!" shouted Hinata, killing most of the tension. Nevertheless the old woman struggled to her feet, turning to face the enraged abomination.

"Li Li!" she cried. "I WILL save you soul! You will not be made to suffer any more, now calm your spirit!"

"S-silence!" Another burst of purple lightning hit the Sea Mother in the gut and she fell to her knees with a strangled cry.

"Sea Mama!" shouted Hinata, and ran to her side.

"Li Li," said the Saint sharply. "Stop this!" The Sea Mother began to chant once again and the white spirit began to writhe in agony, face contorted from something only she could feel.

"T-the pain..." she gasped. She drew away, eyes glowing menacingly. "Creatures of the deep!" she shrieked. "Attack! Drag these fools to the bottom of the ocean!" There was a flash of light and an ungodly howl, and she was gone.

"She ran away," observed the Saint. "She couldn't stand the Sea Mother's incantations, I suppose."

"Not such a quack after all, huh?" said Hinata, earning a glare from the old woman.

"Are you alright, Sea Mother?" asked the Saint, reverting to the cool, professional persona he saved especially for occasions such as this. "Why on earth did you do such a thing?"

"Forgive me, o' Saint of Killers," she rasped. "I... I just wanted Li Li to pass into paradise."

The Saint shared a look with his partner, then-

"That was an old-fashioned exorcism just now, wasn't it? Here, let me lend a hand." The old woman blinked up at him in surprise. "If it's all the same, why don't we place seals all over the boat to help Li Li's spirit settle down."

"L-lord Saint," she stammered, and Hinata privately thought she being a tad overly respectful to a cowboy. "Are you sure?"

"Think nothing of it," he waved airily. "At any rate, the boat's not going anywhere. You should go rest while I get started. Hinata-"

"On it." she nodded. "Come on Sea Mama, I'll show you to-"

"That wasn't actually what I was going to ask," interrupted the Saint. "But it would be helpful if you did that anyway. If monsters really do appear then I'll need you to keep them off me. Can you do that?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" grinned Hinata, elated at the prospect of killing something. As she lead the Sea Mother away the Saint closed his eyes. He knelt, placed his hand on the woodwork and channeled holy energy into the grains.

_In __the __passengers __quarters__..._

"Thank you," the Sea Mother croaked. "I feel much better now."

She didn't look it. "You hid on the boat to put Li Li's soul to rest." said Hinata finally. "You _knew_ this would happen."

"Yes," the older woman admitted. "I didn't think she would give up so easily, and I would give my life to save that girl's soul!"

"...Sea Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What happened after Li Li opened the door that night fourteen years ago?"

"Ah, we were interrupted," she nodded. She she sat heavily on the bottom bunk and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "When Li Li opened the door that day... well, it's just as you might have imagined. She saw her father, back from the dead. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"I can imagine." murmured Hinata, her sarcasm muted by sympathy.

"He returned to let Li Li take his life. He returned to give Li Li her voice back."

"He returned as a drowned corpse," sighed Hinata, slumping down on the bunk opposite. "So he could be killed by his own daughter? Did she do it?"

"No," whispered the Sea Mother. "She came to me to return the dagger, then, with her father's drowned corpse on her back, she walked towards the ocean. How she staggered beneath his weight..." She sank her face into her hands. "That was the last time anyone ever saw them. We couldn't find the bodies, either."

"No wonder her spirit isn't at peace." Hinata didn't mean anything incriminating about it, but the words hurt nonetheless.

"I... I couldn't do anything for her-" she began, but dissolved into a fit of coughs.

"Woah! Steady there!" said Hinata worriedly. "Are you alright? Sorry to bring up bad memories, why don't you get some rest?"

_Back __in __the __Captain__'__s __quarters__..._

Chojuro tapped his finger nervously against the wheel. It wasn't doing any good, but his commanding officer had ordered him to stay in the wheelhouse and he'd go insane if he just did nothing. He heard the door open, and turned to find a very hassled looking Mei.

"Right," she nodded. "The remaining passengers are secure. We should determine whether to help deter the attackers or to maintain our cov-"

There was a flash of fire, and Mei collapsed onto her front. The area over her right shoulder blade was horribly burnt and slightly smoking. Through the door behind her (which had been foolishly left open) was a creature resembling a huge, flaming jellyfish. It was slithering across the deck, using its slim tentacles to drag itself forward. Its body, a flickering orange-red, puffed upwards like a bubble of slime. Fire licked across its back, gathering at the tip of one raised tendril until-

Chojuro tipped up the desk, scattering the contents over the floor before slamming it down as a makeshift shield between Mei and the monster. There was a small _boom_ and the table skidded back a bit, but held. He hooked his hands under his superior's armpits and dragged her away from the danger zone, setting her down by the wheel just as the desk exploded. He shielded her from the blast with his body, most of the splinters impacting harmlessly with the protective armor under his body but a few scratching his hands and cheeks. Chojuro sprang up as soon as the threat passed and grabbed an antique saber from the wall, bringing it down to skewer the enemy to the floor.

Surprisingly, this was all it took. The jellyfish popped like a balloon, spilling flaming pus over the floor. Chojuro had barely put it out with a minor water jutsu when three more of the things began to creep through the door.

"What..." gasped Mei, barely conscious. "What _is_ this?"

The rearmost creature exploded, squished by Hinata's boot. She gave the room a cursory look, then casually stomped on the remaining monsters in quick succession.

"Yo," she grunted. "Damn these're an elusive bunch."

"What," gasped Mei, as Chojuro began to provide medical aid to her shoulder. "Was _that_."

"You said you saw them in Wave, right?" shrugged Hinata. "Or their relatives anyway."

"I... I never imagined they actually..."

She was interrupted by the sound of an elderly (if enthusiastic) voice. "Foul monsters! I'm not about to lose to the likes of you!" squawked the Sea Mother. "Orrrrrya!"

"That's m'cue!" chirruped Hinata cheerily. "You guys should block the door, just in case." She slammed the door behind her and began to walk at a relaxed pace. "Even Sea Mama's in on the action, mother of-"

Nothing could have quite prepared her for what she found.

"Hiyah!" squawked the quack, batting away a leaping enemy with a stunning backhand. The monster, a blue, short-bodied, one-eyed sea snake, crashed helplessly into the wall. Dozens of them crowded the room, leaping furiously at the little old woman. She moved with the speed and flexibility of a woman half her age, using her wrists and ankles to scoop the jumping critters out of the air and smash them into the walls and furniture.

At one point, she _tornado __kicked_ them.

As the last of the serpents was reduced to a twitching lump on the ground, the Sea Mother straightened up, adjusted her clothes and smirked at the slack jawed Harmonixer. "Hn. Piece of cake."

"You," murmured Hinata, slowly starting to grin. "You're good."

"Thank you," the other woman demurred. "Now, they're probably after the Lord Saint also. We should go check."

"The Saint? Bah, he'll be fine. He knows how to take care of himself."

"The Saint of Killers is in the middle of a very delicate ceremony," said the Sea Mother worriedly. "He's extremely vulnerable right now."

Though Hinata found that highly unlikely, she did as she was told.

"Oh. Hello." said the Saint when they arrived, as though they had just come back from a stroll. Dozens of the flaming jellyfish creatures were oozing up the side of the boat, while many of the blue snake things were jumping directly from the water to the deck. The Saint of Killers was spinning on his heels with arms outstretched, a rage of gunfire tearing the little monsters to shreds. The jellyfish were popping like bubbles and the snakes were being blown straight out of the air, often continuing their momentum and flying straight over the boat back into the water. "I know I said I'd be ready by now, but these things are _really_ distracting."

"No problem," nodded Hinata, making no move to help him. "Sea Mama, can you keep an eye on him for me?" As an answer, the older woman drop kicked a snake leaping for the Saint's throat. She spun through the air like a leaf, smashing the monsters apart with such fury that she was able to keep herself permanently off the ground by using the jumping serpents as platforms. "Right, well, while you guys're doing that, I'll just-"

Hinata was finally shut up as a snake leapt from one side of the barge to the other, wrapping itself around her face and knocking her over the railing. The Saint smirked at the loud splash but otherwise didn't stop shooting, his fire no longer so desperate with the Sea Mother thinning the ranks.

Below sea level Hinata struggled as the serpent wrapped itself about her throat, facing great difficulty as she had failed to take a breath before she fell. Thrusting the instinctive panic into the back of her mind she stopped pulling at the muscular body and wrapped her hand around its head, squishing it like a grape. She was given no room for respite as a second snake slammed into her, followed by a third and a fourth until she was invisible beneath a mass of writhing bodies.

The swarm was blown back as Hinata's body exploded with light, the form revealed as it faded holding a striking resemblance to the attacking monsters. The form was lithe and humanoid but very much reptilian, the scales the same aqua blue as the serpents. The hands and feet were now disproportionately large, the sharp talons connected by black webbing. Her spine now extended into a long, muscular tail, vertical fins decorating the end. Her head was now smooth and domed, mouth tapering into a turtle-like beak lined with sharp fangs. Her eyes were small and set deeply into her head, though her sight was no worse for the change.

Immediately after regaining her bearings Hinata began to swim, her powerful, streamlined body shooting through the water like a torpedo. The snakes chased in a great, wriggling cylinder of bodies, ignoring the barge in favor of the new predator. Twisting through the water as though she'd been doing it all her life, Hinata led her pursuers around and around until they were trapped in a sphere of bubbles caused by their own turbulence. Darting outside the makeshift prison, she held her hands in the appropriate position and began to pretend she was doing a Kamehameha.

Bubbles began to form in the sea around her, slowly floating towards her and fusing together between her hands. The completed attack looked like an orb of twisting, pressurized water, colored white by the turbulence. As she thrust her hands forward the ball burst forward in a powerful jet, tearing into the swarm of serpents and crushing them into nothing. She moved the stream, sweeping through the prison of bubbles while the monsters were still trapped inside. Only when the prison had been blown away completely did she let up, finally allowing herself a chance to rest.

A light burned at the edge of vision. A little way to Hinata's right one of the fire-jellyfish was hovering serenely, like an orange lantern. Like dark stars more of the creatures appeared out of the murk, a multitude hovering closer and closer to the alarmed water-lizard.

One of them brushed against her back, then exploded like a mine. With the close proximity of the other jellyfish, it was a chain reaction waiting to happen.

_Back __on __deck__..._

A massive plume of greasy fire belched out of the water with a sound like a damp fart. The flames curled upwards for a few moments before dispersing. Noxious black smoke smelling exactly like burning fish choked the air to the point of utterly overpowering Li Li's mist. Patches of the ocean continued to burn quietly, making one wonder exactly what was being used for fuel.

"She'll be fine." said the Saint confidently, his guns holstered now that Hinata was distracting the marine attackers. The Sea Mother didn't answer, as she was too busy staring, slack-jawed, at the spot where someone had apparently set off a nuke underwater. Ignoring her, the Saint wandered into the middle of the deck and tapped his feet experimentally. "Yes," he murmured thoughtfully. "This should just about do it." He raised his hands. He didn't need to, but it made it look cool. "Here we go!" His body blazed with golden light, finally capturing the Sea Mother's attention.

A huge, glowing, golden magic circle now decorated the floorboards, four lit candlesticks placed at even distances. "There," nodded the Saint, roughly rubbing his hands together. "A good, old-fashioned exorcism pentagram."

"Impressive," croaked the Sea Mother, who no longer had the slightest clue what was going on. "T-this pentagram... it's incredible!"

He merely grinned in response. "Sorry for the wait. Now, I'll need your help to keep Li Li's power in check while I perform the exorcism. Can you do that?"

"I can," she nodded. "Just let me know when you're ready." She took up a position at the edge of the circle, whilst the Saint of Killers was just inside. He made no move to draw his guns.

The Sea Mother began to chant, an endless repetition of "On-tei-na," that swelled about her in a dull, creepily relaxing hum. The remaining flecks of white mist began to rotate about the center of the pentagram, turning faster and faster until a whirlwind of light lit the deck like a condensed blizzard.

"Li Li! Come forth!" With this final cry the hurricane condensed yet further, until with a final flash of light a tangible form was revealed. Without the mist the black smoke walled them in on all sides, even the barge itself becoming invisible. To the Saint, it was as if the whole world had been reduced to him, the circle, and the specter standing in the middle.

"Human pig!" came the familiar, guttural snarl. "How _dare_ you think to summon me! DIE!"

The attack was ridiculously sudden. Like hocking a loogie, Li Li _spat_ a cloud of darkness at him. It hit him in the chest, knocking him backwards until he crashed against the barrier surrounding the circle. It actually slightly winded him.

"Sorenius." His eyes began to glow, even as the darkness crept across his body. "Sorenius!" A glowing halo silhouette appeared behind his back. He was almost completely covered. "SORENIUS!" His body blazed with holy energy, finally banishing the unpleasant curse. He smirked, the residual holy aura gathering about his hands. "My turn."

The Saint of Killers thrust his hands forward, a wave of blessed light bursting through the air. Li Li's hands were shrouded in darkness, a wave of blackness erupting from her fingertips in the same fashion. The two blasts met in the air, and for a moment they struggled for dominance. Abruptly, Li Li abandoned her attack and flung herself to the side, allowing the Saint's attack to crash into the barrier behind her. Running along the invisible wall as easily as if it were the ground, the Saint was caught off guard when she tackled him in the side; howling, clawing and biting at him like an animal. Using his superior muscle mass, the Saint grabbed her by the shoulders and rolled until he was on top, barraging her with furious punches.

Li Li's shrieks grew to a nightmarish intensity, patches of her corpse-pale skin turning a burnt red where his fist had hit her. Just like the cursed fisherman from Wave the Saint's touch was forcefully dragging Li Li back to the world of the living. Unable to bear the agonizing spiritual displacement she brought up her knee and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him rocketing into the air. As she sprang after him the Saint spun in mid-air, smashing her face in with a kick of his own. Before she'd even hit the ground the Saint had sent another wave of blessed light after her, pinning her to the ground. He landed steadily and on his feet; not at any point did he let up his assault, calmly walking towards her even as she writhed and screamed on the ground. Only when she was still and silent did he stop.

The spirit lay spent on the ground; the Saint of Killers stood over her, and cerulean blue met sickly yellow. "Help me..." she rasped, her stolen voice as disturbing as ever. "It hurts..." The Saint turned and beckoned, indicating it was safe to enter the circle. "Sea... Mother..."

The Saint of Killers drew his guns, spun on his heel and pointed both weapons at the bow of the boat. For a moment, there was nothing. A crackle of electricity ran through the air, followed by another and another until a floating ball of lightning hovered at the end of the ship. As soon as it appeared the light faded, leaving a hunched figure in its wake. A figure bandaged, and old, and powerful.

"Looks like that doll has just about served its purpose," Danzo sneered. The Sea Mother took a cautious step backward, while the Saint simply narrowed his eyes.

"Who..."

"How nice to meet you, o' Saint of Killers." laughed Danzo. "It seems that abominable Harmonixer is not present. What a pity."

"So you're Danzo," murmured the Saint, voice as cold as ice. "You were the one who brought Li Li back. You were _using_ her."

"Correct," Danzo smirked.

The Saint stayed where he was, coldly assessing the situation. "So you're the real Tiny. Not nearly as cute-"

"Watch your tongue boy!" snarled Danzo. "You and the old hag would make a lovely snack for the crabs of Mist." He disappeared before the Saint could pull the trigger, but his voice still echoed through the air. "Accept this power, Li Li! Hate everything! Devour them with your hate!"

The black smoke still curling around the barge was suddenly sucked upwards, coalescing into a huge writhing ball of darkness. After hanging over the boat for a few moments the orb collapsed. As though it were being poured through a funnel the smoke streamed downward, forcing itself into the eyes and mouth and nose of the helpless Li Li. In only a few moments the smog was completely depleted, the barge bobbing in the water with no mist or smoke in sight.

The pale cadaver exploded. Thick black tentacles burst from it like a hatching chrysalis, their huge suckers kissing the deck as they ran exploratively across the boat. They were attached to the torso of a very fat and very old looking woman. Her flesh was purple and bloated and her face was gaunt and shriveled. Only one side of her head had hair, and it was white, tangled and hung to her bicep. Each arm was a tentacle, which counted along with the three stretching below her waist for five. From her back grew what looked like a huge, mottled purple shell, which was so heavy that it made the bow sink into the water and the stern raise into the air.

As the barge tilted everything on it began to slide towards the bow. The Sea Mother managed to grab one of the candlesticks marking the corners of the pentagram (which were fixed to the deck) but the Saint wasn't so lucky. He slid, helplessly, into the writhing mass of arms. Still unwilling to straight out end Li Li's existence, his guns were thrown from his hands and sent flying into the water. Her arms wrapped around him, one for each limb and one around his torso. He did not struggle.

Li Li slowly drew him closer. Underneath them a swirling whirlpool of darkness appeared on the ocean surface, a boiling pit of hate into which the barge started to sink. The Sea Mother began to scream at him, desperation making her frail voice hoarse.

And then he was within range. He put his hands around her throat and began to squeeze.

Once more his blessed touch had an effect. A guttural howl like none she had uttered before erupted from Li Li's throat, writhing desperately as her skin began to change; first into its previous corpse-pale, then to an angry red and finally to a healthy pink. Her face too began to change, the hideous visage devolving first into that of the wraith that had haunted Wave, then into that of a beautiful young woman with the flush of youth across her face. But still she kept screaming. The transformation had stopped just below her neck, but that was all he needed. He removed one hand, drew it back and shoved it violently down her throat, severely muffling her cries. He found something, grabbed ahold and pulled.

The first thing to emerge was a hand. Callused, dirty, male. With the second heave an entire arm appeared, a rotted sleeve covering corded muscle. Once more and he was free, his beard like a bird's nest, his clothes looking like they were made from seaweed and his face confused as all hell.

Now _that_ made Li Li shut up.

"Do ye, who hath risen from the grave, blame thy daughter for thy suffering?"

The dirty man started at the Saint's question, but answered in a deep, familiar growl-

"I do not."

"Do ye, who doth linger yet upon this earth, blame thy father for thy suffering?"

And in a voice as soft as dove wings, she answered-

"I do not."

The grey cloud overhead parted as though physically thrust aside, allowing sunlight to pour through. The fisherman rose slowly into the air. Li Li followed, her body dissolving into its human form as she did so. They ascended, hand in hand, until you could no longer see them through the light. Then that too faded, and there was just a boat bobbing on the waves.

Eat your heart out Jack Sparrow!

The husk of Li Li's transformed body lingered for a few moments before vanishing suddenly. Free of its weight the bow shot upwards, catapulting the Saint of Killers an impressive distance into the air before he disappeared with a splash beneath the waves, his hat bobbing on the surface. He emerged directly beneath it, spitting water and curses equally. He fell silent at the sounds of slow, sardonic applause.

There, at edge of the boat, stood Danzo. "Not bad, not bad," he chuckled. "Talk about a hands on exorcism."

"You're next!" screamed the third person present. Danzo whipped around and the Saint burst for the boat, desperate to stop her before she wasted her life. As he pulled himself up he saw the last flickers of lightning heralding Danzo's departure. The Sea Mother was lying on the ground, and she was very, very still.

"Sea Mother!" shouted the Saint, and ran to her side. He was too late.

Behind him, something wet flopped onto the deck. "Urgh... What I miss?" came the somewhat waterlogged voice. "I caught your colts, by the wa-" Hinata stop a few paces behind him, and he heard the sound of his guns falling from her limp fingers.

"Rest in peace, good Sea Mother." murmured the Saint, gently brushing her eyelids closed. He knelt a moment more, then rose and walked to the bow. "Spirits in the heavens," he said to the north. "Spirits in the heavens," he said to the south. "Our beloved mage shall be coming under your care..." The Saint of Killers paused, feeling something lacking in his speech. "Our wonderful, wonderful mage..." He placed hand on his hat and tilted it forward, so Hinata couldn't see his eyes. "Please be good to her."

Behind him, the old woman's body began to glow. It started with her hair, bright like liquid silver. Then her skin, the pall of death lighting up from within. Finally her clothes were simply swallowed up by the brilliance. When the light faded she was gone, to the same place as Li Li and her father.

Hinata stared steadily at the spot where the Sea Mother was last, having not blinked throughout the entire display. "Yeah... spirits..." she murmured thickly. "Be good to her, won'tcha? See ya... Sea Mama..."

The Saint did not move from his vigil at the bow.

Mei and Chojuro carefully stepped onto the deck, having watched everything from the front window of the captain's cabin. "It's finally over, right?" asked Chojuro nervously. "The monsters are gone?"

"...Yes." said Hinata when the Saint remained silent. "Everything's alright now. Let's get this thing moving. Full speed ahead, please."

"R-right." Chojuro nodded, and returned to the helm. Hinata stepped up to the Saint's side as Mei looked on, watching as saint and sinner took comfort in one another's presence.

Then...

"What... What in god's name did I bear witness to tonight?"

_In __the __Hidden __Mist__..._

"Dammit!" screamed Danzo, kicking over a table with his good leg. "Failure again! Rain, Wave and again on that wretched boat!" He began to calm down, looking at things in a more reasonable manner. "I must not underestimate that boy's power. And now that he has been joined by the girl... Time to step back and conjure up a plan-"

"You called, Master Danzo?" Danzo's monologue was interrupted as a second man entered the room. He was wearing a pristine red business suit, had close cropped black hair and was wearing hoop earrings. He was in his forties, and his eyes were narrow and mean.

"Ah, Wugui," acknowledged Danzo. "I did not wish to tear you away from your network, but I could not afford _not_ to call you."

"Do not worry," said Wugui neutrally. "Not much has been happening in the Underground lately, and to tell the truth I've been getting rather bored. Indeed, we've already made puppets of the ambassadors of Rock and Cloud."

"Excellent," smiled Danzo approvingly.

"...Master?" asked Wugui. His voice was significantly more hesitant than it was before. "If I may be so bold... are you experiencing difficulties with the Demon's Gate Invocation?"

The older man paused in thought. "Yes, well, as you can see the Spirit Machine of Kuihai Tower is complete and ready to go. But the Saint of Killers - the Key - still runs loose. An unwelcome guest blocks my way. He is difficult enough to contend with without her aid. My Blue Dragon trap only succeeded in killing an old hag. Pathetic I tell you!"

"Not to worry, Master Danzo," purred Wugui smoothly. "I shall deliver the Key to you immediately, along with his companion's head."

At that, Danzo laughed out loud. "Good! Good!" he chuckled. "You've always been my best student. A word of warning though, do not underestimate them. The woman is a monster with the power of fusion."

"Fusion?" gasped Wugui, real fear in his eyes. "The Hyuuga woman, she can't still be alive?"

But Danzo shook his head. "No, this one is different. She's still young, though there's no doubt she's a Harmonixer. Two of the Yamaraja have fallen to her thus far."

"Gods," whispered Wugui, though he no longer sounded afraid. "If what you say is true, Master, then this should be interesting. I, Wugui, shall not fail you."

"Then I shall await the good news. Show that grinning bastard Orochimaru what we're capable of."

_Many __miles __away__..._

The horse trotted to a halt at the seaside. None saw them, for at that hour all in Wave were asleep. The way was lit by the flames that consumed them both.

A step was taken towards the ocean, and the ocean drew back in fear.


	7. The Fate of Yuri Hyuuga

_Many __years __ago__, __Konoha__..._

_Tsuji __stumbled __down __the __dark __streets__, __the __still __young __Naruto __doing __his __best __to __support __him__. __He __was __just __a __child__, __so __it __wasn__'__t __long __before __Tsuji __fell __painfully __to __the __ground__. __Despite __the __danger__, __he __found __himself __smiling__. "__I __really__... __made __a __mess__... __out __of __this__... __didn__'__t __I__?"_

"_Don__'__t __talk__, __Captain__!" __said __his __apprentice __frantically__. "__You__'__ll __aggravate __your __injuries__!"_

"_You __should __run__," __coughed __Tsuji__. "__Before __they__-" __It __was __too __late__. __They __had __caught __up__._

"_What __a __surprise__, __Captain __Tsuji__." __Wugui __looked __much __the __same __as __he __would __years __later__when __ordered __by __Danzo __to __hunt __the __Saint __of __Killers__. __With __him __were __two __thugs __in __black __suits__. __They __appeared __to __be __human__. "__A __warrior __of __your __caliber... __fallen__."_

"_Ya __didn__'__t __think __we__'__d __letcha __get __away __now __did __ya__?" __laughed __one __of __the __underlings__. "__A __little __fly __like __you__, __always __buzzing __around __and __causing __trouble __for __Master __Danzo__? __No __sir__!"_

"_Ya __know __what __happens __to __flies__, __old __man__?" __grinned __the __second __thug__. "__They __get __SQUASHED__!"_

_Suddenly__, __Tsuji __lurched __to __his __feet__. __The __three __men __started__, __then __adopted __practiced __fighting __stances__. __For __a __moment __Tsuji __stood __there__, __dignified __and __commanding__... __before __collapsing __again__, __his __injuries __obviously __too __much __for __him__. __The __criminals __sighed __in __relief__._

"_Captain__?" __inquired __Naruto __curiously__. "__Are __they __scared __of __you__?"_

"_Of __course__!" __Tsuji __smirked__, __and __the __antagonists __bristled __with __humiliation__. "__What __a __fine __bunch __you __are__, __attaching __yourselves __to __the __likes __of __Danzo __and __calling __him__ '__Master__'. __Honestly__, __you__'__d __have __been __better __off __declaring __your __loyalty __to __those __dogs __in __the __streets__."_

"_Scum__!" __snarled __Wugui__. "__After __that __torture __session __you __endured__, __I__'__m __astonished __that __you __still __have __the __will __to __rebel __against __the __Master__'__s __teachings__." __Naruto__'__s __youthful __eyes __widened__. __He __had __run __across __his __mentor __purely __by __chance__, __and __his __father __figure __had __already __been __wounded __when __they __met__. "__Then __again__, __a __maggot __like __you __can__'__t __be __expected __to __comprehend __the __true __greatness __of __Master __Danzo__!"_

"_Greatness__!" __coughed __Tsuji__, __choking __on __his __laughter__. "__Greatness __you __say__? __Now __that__'__s __a __good __one__, __saying __a __crippled__, __delusional __midget __like __him __is__-"_

"_He__'__s __not __a __midget__! __He __hunches__!"_

"_God __Almighty__!" __Tsuji __was __hunched __over __double __on __the __ground__, __genuinely __finding __the __remark __hilarious__. "__I __think __I __may __actually __die __laughing__!"_

"_Enough__!" __snarled __Minion __Two__. "__Be __quiet__, __you __worm__! __Lord __Wugui__, __let__'__s __just __kill __him __and __be __done __with __it__!"_

"_Perhaps __we __should__," __nodded __Wugui __thoughtfully__, __and __Naruto __bristled __protectively__. "__But __there __is __one __thing __I __do __not __understand__, __Captain __Tsuji__. __Why __do __you __continue __to __oppose __the __advent __of __the __second __Demon__'__s __Gate __Invocation__? __Admittedly__, __the __first __attempt __had __its __share __of __casualties__, __but __we __have __learned __and __grown __from __our __mistakes__. __The __continent __is __fractured __by __civil __war__, __whilst __our __own __military __wither i__n __complacency__. __Only __with __Danzo__'__s __leadership __and __the __might __of __the __Valorization __can __our __country __return __to __its __former __glory__. __This __time __we __are __even __enacting __the __Invocation __in __the __very __bowels __of __enemy __territory__, __so __it __will __be __they __alone __who __suffer __as __the __Valorization__'__s __battery __is __summoned__. __Even __before __the __final __ritual __is __enacted__, __destruction __wrought __by __the __Demon__'__s __Gate __Invocation __will __send __a __clear __message __to __our __enemies;__that __the __Will __of __Fire __burns __as __brightly __as __ever __within __the __Leaf__. __You __were __born __in __Fire__, __were __you __not__? __Do __you __not __wish __prosperity __for __your __homeland__?"_

"_No__." __said __Tsuji __honestly__. "__I__'__ve __no __use __for __such __drivel__. __Destroying __a __country__? __Ruling __the __world__? __You__'__re __a __fool__! __That__'__s __not __what __a __Demon__'__s __Gate __Invocation __is __about__. __Sure__, __blowing __a __nation __or __two __out __of __the __water __would __be __achieved __easily__, __but __just __one __misstep __and __the __world __itself __collapses __into __oblivion__."_

"_Shaddap__!" __barked __Minion __One__. "__What __do __you __know__?"_

"_I __could __spend __all __day __explaining __this __to __you__," __said __Wugui __coldly__. "__But __you__'__ll __never __understand__. __Alas__, __it __seems __our __discussion __has __reached __its __end__. __Allow __us __to __aid __you __on __your __trip __to __hell__."_

"_Hold __it __right __there__." __The __intruder__'__s __voice __was __strong __and __female__. __Years __later__, __when __the __Saint __of __Killers __encountered __Hinata __upon __the __crypt __in __Rain__, __he __would __mistake __her __for __this __woman__. __With __her __was __a __middle __aged __man __wearing __a __dark __green __jacket__, __stepping __back __slightly __to __allow __room __for __possible __violence__._

"_W__-__who__'__re __you__?" __stammered __Minion __Two__. "__This __ain__'__t __no __show__, __woman__! __Get __outta here __before __you __get __hurt__!"_

"_The __streets __of __the __Hidden __Leaf __are __considerably __more __dangerous __than __I __remember __them__." __Yuri __Hyuuga __continued__, __not __at __all __threatened__._

"_Y__-__you__'__re __with __the __Hyuuga __clan__, __right__?" __blustered __Minion __One__. "__Butt __out__, __or __I __can__'__t __guarantee __you__'__ll __get __outta __this __alive__!"_

"_W__-__wait__!" __stammered __Tsuji__. "__These __people __have __nothing __to __do __with __this__. __Ma__'__am__, __please __be __on __your __way__. __There__'__s __no __sense __in __you __getting __hurt __too__."_

"_He__'__s __right__," __nodded __Wugui__. "__You __would __be __wise __not __to __meddle __in __things __that __don__'__t __concern __you__. __No __good __will __come __out __of __opposing __us__."_

"_Sorry__," __said __Yuri un__apologetically. "__But __I __heard __you __were __in __league __with __Danzo__. __I __simply __can not __ignore __you__."_

"_Who **are **__you__?" __scowled __Wugui__._

"_That __is __of __little __importance__... __to __those __who __are __about __to __die__."_

_Only __Wugui __was __sharp __enough __to __catch __what __happened __next__. D__igging __her __toes __into __the __concrete __as __easily __as __if __it __were __wet __mud__, __a __flick __of __Yuri__'__s __ankle hurled __a __jagged __lump __of __masonry __into __his __chest and __launched __him __backwards __down __the __alley__. __His __underlings __immediately threw__themselves __forward__, __shedding __their __human __skins__. __Beneath __they __were __both __ugly __aquatic __demons__, __oily __blue __skin __pulled __tight __over __their __bulky __frames __and __their __hands __huge__, __clawed __and __webbed__. __Both __were __blown __backwards __by __the __light __that __exploded __from __Yuri__'__s __body__._

_Yuri__'__s __new __form __strongly __resembled __the __darkness __demon __used __initially __by __her __daughter__. __Thick __grey __hide __covered __its __body__, __extending __even __over __its __wings __to __the __point __it __seemed __impossible __it __could __fly__. __Its __claws__, __its __arms__, __everything __about __it __was __bigger __and __stronger __than __the __version __used __by __Hinata__. __The __head __lacked __any __kind __of __facial __features __except __for __the __mouth__, __which __though __invisible __when __shut __was __the __stuff __of __nightmares __when __open__._

_The __kappa__-__like __creatures __hovered __uncertainly__, __obviously __put __off __by __the __unexpected __development__. __Naruto __and __Tsuji __could __only __gawk __at __the __terrifying __figure__, __while __the __man __who __had __accompanied __Yuri __to __the __scene __didn__'__t __seem __surprised __in __the __slightest__. __Taking __advantage __of __the __lull__, __Yuri __spread __her __arms __and __opened __her __claws__. __Within __her __palms __appeared two __orbs __of __incredible __black __light__, __burning __with __ever __brightening __intensity__. __Behind __her __appeared __a __colossal__, __ephemeral __white __symbol __composed __of __eleven __circles __connected __by __an __intricate __network __of __lines__, __which __Tsuji __recognized __as __a __chart __of __the __sephirot__. __From __each __of __the __circles __a __blast __of __darkness __came __screaming __forth__, __roaring __down __in __a __great __waterfall __of __evil __and __utterly __devouring __the __hapless __demons__. __After __several __seconds __the __onslaught __finished__, __and __Yuri__'__s __arms __fell __as __the __symbol __behind __her __disappeared__._

"_Pathetic __fool__," __snorted __Wugui. He__strolled __casually __through __the __lingering __dark __energies__, __his __red __suit __immaculate__. "__The __darkness __only __makes __me __stronger__." __Faster __than __he __could __react __Yuri __lunged f__orward, __grabbed __his __head __in __one __massive __hand and __slammed __him __into __the __ground __hard __enough __to __shatter __it__. __She __immediately __swung __him __over __her __head __to __smash __him __a __second __time __into __the __tarmac __before __throwing __him __directly __upwards__. __With __a __flap __of __her __wings __she __followed __him__, __somersaulting __in __mid__-__air __to __deliver __a __devastating __ax-__kick __and __sending __him __plummeting __back __to __earth__. __She __landed __beside __her __companion__, __her __body __glowing __as __she __allowed __it __to __regain __its __natural __form__._

"_You __people__," __sighed __Yuri__. "__You __give __yourselves __immunity __to __darkness __or __light __or __fire __or __earth __or __wind __or __water__, __but __don__'__t __bother __defending __against __old __fashioned __physical __violence__. __Morons__, __all __of __you__."_

"_What __are __you__?" __coughed __Wugui__. __He __had __managed __to __force __himself __to __his __hands __and __knees__, __and __was __vomiting __blood __across __the __ground __between __words__. "__A __demon__?"_

_Yuri __scowled __at __his __hypocrisy__, __but __did __not __attack__. "__I__'__ve __changed __my __mind__." __she __declared__. "__I __will __not __kill __you__. __Run __back __to __your __master__, __and __tell __him __this__; __a __woman __has __appeared__, __and __she __is __coming __for __you__. __Until __she __arrives__, __live __out __your __remaining __days __in __fear__."_

"_You__!" __snarled __Wugui__, __seeming __a __lot __less __scary __with __his __organs __squished__. "__You__'__ll __regret __those __words__!" __A __flutter __of __blue __lightning __spread __over __his __body__, __and __he __was __gone__. __A __prototype __of __the __teleportation __jutsu __Danzo __himself __would __later __use__._

_Unruffled __by __the __drama__, __Yuri__'__s __companion __stepped __up __to __the __still__-__bleeding __Tsuji__. "__Are __you __alright__, __old __sir__?"_

"_Ugh__..." __groaned __the __captain__, __shifting __himself __into __a __more __comfortable __position__. "__I__'__ll __live__. __Not __to __sound __ungrateful __or __anything__, __but __I __don__'__t __consider __myself __old __just __yet__."_

"_My __name __is __Yuri __Hyuuga__," __said __Yuri__. "__And __this __is __Mr __Zhen__."_

"_Thank __you __for __coming __to __my __rescue__. __I __am __Captain __Tsuji __of __the __Tsuji __Artillery __Company__, __and __this __is __my __apprentice__, __Naruto__."_

_Yuri __turned __to __the __small __blonde __child __with __an __expression __of __utmost __respect__. __She __bowed __deeply__. "__It __is __an __honor__."_

_Master __and __apprentice __both __seemed __confused __by __the __gesture__. "__E__-__exactly __what __sort __of__..." __Tsuji __stammered__. "__Sort __of __person __are __you__? __The __fusion __technique__, __I __heard __of __it __a while __back__, __but __I __never __expected __to __see __it __for __myself__. __How __amusing __to __hear __that __fellow __call __YOU __a __demon__. __Talk __about __the __pot __and __the __kettle__."_

"_Please__, __Captain__," __said __Mr __Zhen __worriedly__. "__Don__'__t __aggravate __your __injuries__. __They __may __be __much __worse __than __they __appear__."_

"_Damn__," __growled __Tsuji__, __more __out __of __annoyance __than __pain__. "__If __I __weren__'__t __in __such __a __state __I__'__d __have __made __short __work __of __those __bastards__." __He __winced __slightly__. "__Urgh__... __Ow__..."_

_Yuri __gave __a __slight __smile__. "__Well at __least __your __injuries __haven__'__t __affected __that __mouth __of __yours__."_

"_I __own __a __shop __just __down __the __road__," __said __Mr __Zhen__. "__Come __with __us __and __I__'__ll __treat __your __wounds__."_

"_There__'__s __no __need __for __that__," __said __Tsuji __weakly__. "__I__'__m __feeling __much __better __already__. __Much __bet__-"_

"_Thank __you__," __said __Naruto __quickly__. "__We __really __appreciate __it__."_

"_Naruto__!"_

"_Hah__!" __laughed __Yuri__. "__Come__, __Captain__. __I__'__ll __carry __you __there__."_

"And that was how I met your mother," said the Saint, concluding his flashback. "Next thing I knew she was carrying Tsuji piggy-back, and his face was burning bright red. She was an incredible woman, and gorgeous to boot. She even had _me_ swooning, and I hadn't even gone through puberty yet. When I met you I realized pretty quickly that she was your mother. Even if you didn't look so alike, there aren't many Harmonixers still running around." He paused briefly. "I didn't mean to hide it, and it's not like anything special happened between us, but for some reason I just can't bring myself to tell you. Guess I'm just as much of a coward as when I slaughtered those people in Grass."

They were in a room on the second floor of a hotel in the Hidden Mist. Despite being up to the armpits in enemy territory Hinata was sprawled on her bed, sleeping off the effects of her seasickness. Mei and Chojuro had rented the room next door, while the remaining immigrants from Wave had dispersed on arrival. The Saint of Killers propped his chin on his hand, gazing contemplatively out the window.

"Did you know that if she hadn't confronted Danzo during the Nine Tails attack, its link to the netherworld would have remained and the Fourth would have failed to seal it?" A ghost of a smile drifted across his face. "My father and your mother, battling far apart but against the same enemy. Destiny, perhaps?"

Still, Hinata did not stir.

He smiled humorlessly. "Well then, I guess I'll be going out for a while. After all these years I feel like wandering around a bit. Maybe stopping by an old friend's place."

_A __few __blocks __away__..._

Mei and Chojuro, both of them now wearing their respective ninja gear, stepped inside Mei's office - a weirdly (in Chojuro's opinion) militaristic affair - to greet three men. Two of them were just faceless Chuunin, but the third was a middle aged man with an eye patch over his right eye, a blue robe and moussed up blue hair. The Jounin, Ao.

"We've been waiting for you, Lady Terumi." he said respectfully.

"It's been a while," nodded Mei. "At ease, please."

Ao relaxed, but remained professional. "Ma'am, how are we doing on the 'package' for the mainland. We have a special charter ready to set sail at any time."

"Yes... about that." said Mei slowly. "I was thinking we might postpone it for a bit."

Ao opened his mouth to order a raid on the hotel, then froze as the words hit him. Mei was utterly impassive, but the corner of Chojuro's mouth was quirked in the tiniest of smiles. It looked almost like... pride? In Mei? "Understood. Then I'll relay a message to the mainland. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, please do." Mei nodded gracefully. "How is the investigation coming along, Ao?"

"Yes, ma'am, we've managed to get our probes rather deep inside..." He paused and shot a look at the Chuunin at his shoulders, and they left the room without a word. Ao waited a moment longer, as though expecting something, then got up into Chojuro's face. The two men began to stare one another down intensely. Chojuro blinked first.

"Ah, right," said Mei, forcing down a giggle. "I forgot to introduce you. Ao, this is Chojuro of the Seven Swordsmen. You may speak in front of him."

"Is that right," Ao frowned reluctantly. "You must excuse me, Swordsman. My apologies." He returned to his earlier position. "A member of ANBU recently arrived from headquarters. Even I was cross-examined. It seems it is _you_ who are under investigation, ma'am. You're safe with me, but please stay alert."

"I'm being investigated?" snarled Mei, as Chojuro looked on in shock. "It must be a spy sent by one of my father's political enemies! The capital is a pit of schemes..." With a colossal effort of will, she regained control of her emotions. "I'll be careful. Please continue with what you were saying before."

"Of course," nodded Ao. "Danzo, who is acting against the Mist, is planning a Demon's Gate Invocation. However, he still requires a few more things for the Taoist magic to work."

"A few more things?" murmured Mei, raising an eyebrow.

"A catalyst is need for the main part of the ceremony. The blonde man. Danzo must also banish the four gods that guard the earth veins beneath the ground. It appears that all of these factors must be in place to make the ceremony possible. In the past six months, Danzo has successfully removed the Black Tortoise, the Blue Dragon and the Red Phoenix."

"Genbu, Seiryu and Suzaku," Mei realized. "Which means Byakko the White Tiger is next. Do we know Byakko's location?"

"It's in Snow." said Ao. "To be precise it's sealed inside a ruined temple on the very edge. On our own border."

"Danzo knows this, yes?" frowned Mei. "Then before it falls into his hands, we must send our own troops to seize it."

"We _have_ sent our troops to retrieve it." sighed Ao. "Twice. But..."

"But?" prompted Mei.

"Every man and woman we sent in was lost. Not a single survivor. Some terribly powerful monsters have made their nest in those ruins."

"Are they protecting the White Tiger?"

"I don't know, but apparently Danzo isn't able to handle them either." There was a long pause. Mei was staring into space, considering the problem. Ao was actually a little worried by how _not_ put off she was. "L-lady Terumi? Is everything alright?"

"I have an idea!" grinned Mei, and Chojuro immediately guessed what it was.

"A... an idea?" said Ao uncertainly.

"We fight fire with fire. We fight monsters with monsters."

Elsewhere, Hinata sneezed in her sleep.

_Meanwhile__..._

As Mei began to explain her plan, the Saint of Killers was walking into a bar on the edge of the Hidden Mist. It was a dark, smokey affair in the basement of a multistory shopping center. It was still mid-afternoon so they had not yet started serving alcohol, and besides the Saint only a few hoodlums hunkered around a table in the back of the room. The room was centered around a small stage; possibly big enough for five people to stand on, which meant it was for one. The Saint walked straight up to the bar.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to speak to the proprietor." he said to the bartender. "Just tell him Tsuji's apprentice is here."

"Sorry, sir, but the boss isn't in," said the other man apologetically.

The Saint gave a slow frown, as to his knowledge it was a live-in establishment. "Doesn't this place belong to Mr Zhen?"

"Zhen? Can't say I recall the name."

"Please stop kidding around. I'm talking about the father of the young girl who performs here."

"Oh, him." said the barkeep, his eyes lighting up in recognition. "Just take a seat. He should be along any minute now."

"He... he's not the owner?" After Yuri had disappeared, Mr Zhen and his daughter had taken off for the Mist, their homeland. The Saint had been certain the girl would have continued to work with her father.

"Give me a break, this place changed hands years ago." the man snorted. Unable to see how he could get any more information, the Saint of Killers ordered a drink and seated himself close to the stage. After a few minutes, a very pale girl in a pink shirt stepped through a set of red curtains in one wall. In her hand was an erhu - a Chinese fiddle, for those of you who don't know. She popped it under her arm and began to play.

Indeed, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, one whom any princess could be jealous of. The sounds she made on that fiddle, however, were so rich and heart wrenching that she herself would seem ugly by comparison. Not that she'd appreciate it if the Saint actually told her that, however. For a moment he tilted his head back, allowing the glorious noise to wash over him. He forgot about how he and his father figure were murdered, he forgot about the genocidal madman he was there to kill, and he even forgot about Hinata. There was just him, and the slow flow of music.

He didn't notice, at first, when it stopped. But when he did he jerked his head up quickly, then wiped away the tears before anyone saw.

"Uncle?" The Saint blinked in momentary confusion. The erhu player had put her instrument away and was now standing in front of him. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. To be fair, she kinda had. "Uncle!"

"Don't call me that," he said automatically, then chuckled as he remembered actually giving her permission. He was older than her by four years, but she seemed to think it was enough. "It's good to see you, Qiuhua. Turned into a real knockout, haven't you?"

"It's good to see _you_." she blushed. "What have you done to your hair?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"The spikes have gone. It actually obeys gravity now."

"It's the hat." said the Saint, patting the article in question. "It flattens me." Qiuhua giggled, which made him smile as well. "So, how's your old man? How's Zhen?" Qiuhua's face fell. The Saint of Killers fingered the hilts of his guns restlessly, plagued by the same worry he had felt at the bar. "What's wrong?"

There was squeak as the front door opened. An old man - stooped with age and dressed in clothes so filthy it was like he'd worn them all his life - stepped into the room.

Blue eyes widened incredulously. "Mr Zhen?"

"This again?" said one of the hoodlums. The old man was going between them, speaking to each in turn. This was one of the nicer ones, who didn't turn him away or outright beat him off. "Begging for coins again? Fine, I've got some change to lose, but stay outside from now on. I'm sick of the sight of you."

"Living off your daughter's scraps?" said a second one. "Hahaha, what a pathetic sob story that is! Here, get yourself something nice!"

The man slowly made his circuit of the room until he reached the Saint's table. At first his eyes were blank, until a flash of recognition was rapidly chased away by a look of bleak horror. "You? You're-"

"That's right, father," said Qiuhua, somehow managing to smile. "Uncle is here to visit."

"I go by the Saint of Killers now." said the Saint softly. "How've you been, Mr Zhen?"

"Y-you're alive?" stammered Zhen. "But... how?"

"What kind of greeting is that for an old friend? Fifteen long years, and you look like you've seen a ghost!" His smile faded, and they knew what was coming next. "They tell me this place has changed hands. Is it true?"

Zhen looked at the floor, seeming desperately ashamed. "...Yes. Yes, it's true."

The Saint of Killers rose from his chair, and father and daughter realized how frighteningly tall he really was. "So who owns it now?"

"I do." The red curtains leading to the rear of the establishment parted, and the owner of the familiar voice stepped out.

"Wugui." said the Saint coldly. "So you're still alive. Pity." Qiuhua and Zhen backed away hurriedly, but he understood. 'Where humans fear to tread' n'all.

"I believe that's my line, Lord Saint." laughed Wugui. "I'm finally back in town to see how my little establishment is doing, and find myself meeting old faces. Let me greet you properly."

"Master Wugui!" said Qiuhua quickly. "Please leave Uncle alone. He just came to see my father, that's all. So please... Please!"

"_Master_ Wugui?" said the Saint. "This thing?"

"Why so surprised?" snorted Wugui. "I _am_ the proprietor, after all. Didn't I just tell you? Once, Zhongyun Zhen opposed Master Danzo. Now, he and his daughter are among my employees."

"Is this true, Zhen?"

There was a long pause. Mr Zhen was again staring at the floor, almost crying with shame. "...Yes."

The Saint of Killers tilted his head forward, so that his hat hid his eyes. His clenched fists shook with suppressed rage. "Now then!" continued Wugui, now sounding distinctly chipper. "Time for your welcome banquet!" The sound of chairs scraping across the floor filled the room. The bar's patrons - who had been watching with shadowed eyes the entire time - rose as one to their feet. The way their skin and clothes sloughed away to reveal mottled amphibious skin was eerily familiar, bringing the blonde back to his first meeting with the oily bastard in front of him.

"All of you?" he whispered coldly. "You're _all_ Danzo's minions?" Qiuhua took her father by the elbow and guided him into the back of the bar, which meant they would follow whoever won.

Fair enough.

"The Master has enlightened many, and these are but a few of those willing to carry his flag into the new world." gloated Wugui. "As will you. By sunset, the Key will be in Master Danzo's hands."

"You're going to try and take me alive, then?" The Saint turned his back to Wugui and faced the horde of creatures. "Say, Wugui, do you know what a gun is?"

"Of course," the other man frowned, having not expected the question. "It was the weapon Tsuji created, yes?"

"That's right," murmured the Saint absently. He pushed both sides of his coat back, so they were resting behind his colts. "Can tell me the most dangerous part?"

Wugui had taken a shocked step back at the sight of the weapons. "Uh... it's... uh-"

"The bullets." said the Saint flatly. "Tiny pieces of metal that come at you faster than the eye can see, then keep on going after they hit you. They are also any firearm's greatest weakness, as each one can only handle a few bullets at a time. Colts like the ones at my hips, for instance, can hold between six and ten bullets each, depending on the make."

"I see," nodded Wugui, regaining his confidence. "So you can only kill between twelve and twenty before-"

"Can I ask you, Wugui," the Saint interrupted. "What would happen if my guns never ran out of bullets?" The bar went silent. "If these weapons of mine never ran out of bullets and never jammed, if they never missed and never failed to kill, then what? Would you say I'm... invincible?"

Wugui swallowed heavily. "Well... I..."

"Well it's a shame, because guns like that just don't exist." Wugui slumped with relief. "That is to say, there is one quality I just mentioned that my guns don't possess. Can you guess which?"

The demons seemed too afraid to try. Wugui couldn't see the grim smile on the Saint of Killers' face. "These weapons are fully capable of missing their target. If I were to try and hit you by shooting in the opposite direction, you'd have to be freakishly unlucky to be hit. Which brings us to my next question." The Saint cocked his head, and everyone flinched. "Why?"

"I... I don't understand."

"Why would someone neglect such an obviously useful ability when they can give it all those other powers? They clearly have the means, when you consider what these puppies can do already. So why? You want to know?" The Saint stopped smiling. "Because I don't need it. Because I can pin a fly to a tree without killing it at three hundred meters. Because I haven't missed since the first week of marksman training. Because I can make the bullets bend through the air with my wrists. Because all my ricochets are on purpose. Because I know the structure of internal organs for every creature in Hell, Heaven and Earth. Because, Wugui, I am that. Fucking. Good." His fingers curled around the hilts of what became the deadliest weapons on earth in his hands. "So who's first?"

No one made the first move. So he did.

The draw was faster than the eye could see, and several were killed by the first shot alone. A bloody swath was cut through the monster as the bullets tore into them, each shot killing five before bouncing off the walls and killing five more.

But the creatures were adaptable, and soon made to surround him. They crawled on the floor, walls and ceiling indiscriminately, dozens of reinforcements pouring in. Twenty for every ten dead. The Saint of Killers laughed, reveling in the slaughter.

"Get in there! Bring him down!" Wugui screamed. "Bring him down or the new world order will curse your names for all eternity! GIVE! HIM! HELL!"

"Yeah!" laughed the Saint, pivoting on his heel to unleash a circular rate of fire on the kappa-beasts. "Give me hell! Give me all the hell you've got to spare!"

The wall behind the stage was knocked down. A huge fat demon stepped through, its arms and legs stubby accessories to the wrinkled torso. Its head had no features other than the mouth; a grotesque, gaping thing lined with jagged yellow teeth. With surprising speed it began to waddle towards him, then popped like a balloon when he shot it. Viscous yellow sludge spattered the combatants. The amphibious demons melted, the rate of corrosion so quick it was like the grey creature's fluid had eaten them rather than dissolved them. The Saint of Killers received the lion's share of acid head on, but not even his clothes were damaged. He turned his invincibility into a weapon, swinging his trench coat in a circle and sending the slime flying. The vile substance cut through the ranks of monsters like a blade, body parts the gunk had missed dropping uselessly to the floor. Clean once more, the Saint again returned fire.

He was indestructible, absolutely lethal and utterly unstoppable.

"This'll get him!" At the edge the room a thug who was either human or too lazy to remove his disguise was kneeling on the ground, a long metal cylinder propped on his shoulder. It was one of the more recent inventions of the Tsuji Artillery Company - which they called a 'bazooka' - and the Saint had been rather looking forward to seeing one in action. When the warhead erupted from the barrel and came screaming through the air towards him the Saint actually stopped shooting and moved a few paces to the left, as it would have missed him otherwise. Most of the monsters left alive were blown away when it detonated against his chest.

By this point the bar was ruined. Craters, scorched streaks of carbonized paint, bullet holes, acid burns, claw marks and smashed furniture littered the room. Amidst the wreckage, the Saint of Killers waved one gun in front of his face to clear the smoke. He was, of course, unhurt. "It doesn't matter whether it's ten foes or ten thousand," he muttered. He flipped open both cylinders, revealing two full sets of ammunition. "I'll take you all on." From the smoke and shadows behind him every surviving demon leapt at his back simultaneously, fangs bared and claws extended. With a flick of his wrists the Saint tossed the bullets straight out of his colts and over his shoulder, right into the faces of his enemies.

The bullets exploded like flash grenades, the sudden burst of heat and light so intense it would have cooked the creatures through UV alone were it not for the infused holy magic that disintegrated them first. The Saint of Killers had yet to blink as the flare subsided; he flipped the (once more) fully loaded cylinders shut, spun the firearms expertly on the tips of his fingers and holstered them stylishly.

All in all, he felt rather pleased with himself.

The attack didn't come from any particular direction, rather it was simply _there_. A flush of pure darkness was suddenly _inside_ the Saint's aura. He fell to one knee, grasping at his chest frantically. He choked for air, but all he got was the sound of slow, sardonic applause.

"Amazing. Truly amazing, Lord Saint. The rumors of your prowess were certainly not exaggerated."

"Wugui!" the Saint managed to spit out. "You magic-sucking half-pint slicked-back bastard!"

"And I was going to let you off there," drawled Wugui. "Still letting that mouth get the better of you, I see. I'll cut off your limbs and use them as decoration when I serve Master Danzo your tongue on a platter."

"Hellooooo!" called a sudden, out of place voice. "You in here, blondie?" The burning debris blocking the exit was casually kicked aside. With zero regard for tension or timing, Hinata skipped into the room. "What're you doing in here, dude? Would've thought you'd be eating ramen somewhere."

"Believe me," the Saint croaked. "It's on my to-do-list."

"Saint?" said Hinata, leaning over in mild concern. "You okay?"

Without warning, the Saint of Killers spat into his palm as if hocking a loogie; as Hinata recoiled with a shout of disgust, the writhing blob of darkness he had just regurgitated coiled malignantly in his hand. Mercilessly, he crushed it in his fist. "I am now."

"What the hell was that?"

"A friend of yours?" asked Wugui dryly, shoving down his shock when the Saint rose without difficulty to his feet. "Poke around in other people's business and you're bound to get hurt."

"Case in point," said Hinata flippantly, gesturing to the corpses that hadn't been outright disintegrated. "All your henchmen are dead."

Wugui bristled, but retained his veneer of civility. "I'll forgive you this intrusion. Get lost."

Hinata strode forward and got up in Wugui's face, making him stagger backwards a few steps in surprise. "So you're Danzo's lackey, huh? I don't care if you get down on your knees and beg, no one gets away with bullying my sidekick!"

"Sidekick?" scowled the Saint. The pair began to bicker childishly, while Wugui blinked in confusion. Behind him, Qiuhua and Mr Zhen poked their heads around the red curtain, wondering if the violence was over with.

It was not.

"Wh... Who _are_ you?"

Hinata stopped arguing with the Saint long enough to raise an eyebrow at him. "Why should I tell you? It doesn't matter anyway, since you're going to die right here."

The terrifying sense of deja vu Wugui had been getting since she first walked in rose to unimaginable new levels. "Wh-wh-wh... What an amusing joke!" he stammered. "A-alright then, fool! We'll see who's... who's about to die!"

Forming his fingers in an arcane symbol, Wugui thrust his left hand towards the Harmonixer. A huge, black magic circle inscribed with the symbol for 'Death' appeared in front of him. Hinata tensed and entered a fighting stance, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. There was a tense pause.

"...It didn't work?" whispered Wugui. "But how? You shouldn't... I see. You too are protected by the darkness."

"Tell me about it." muttered Hinata, then lunged forward with a right straight. With impossible flexibility Wugui bent his head to the right to dodge the attack before hitting her square in the solar plexus with a brutal palm thrust. As Hinata went flying backwards Wugui's hand followed, his arm stretching ridiculously as if it were made of elastic. As he continued to push her backwards Hinata wrapped her hands around his wrist and dug her feet into the floor, carving two long rents into the ground. Reaching out with one hand, she grabbed him further up his arm and pulled with all her might.

Wugui was yanked off his feet and sent hurtling through the air. Both feet kicked in front of him, legs stretching and twisting into spinning disk of elasticated flesh. Hinata had no choice but to let go of him and duck, or risk being brained by his heel. Wugui flipped over her gracefully, landing on his feet and immediately assaulting her with a barrage palm strikes and punches, his limbs stretching to strike her from a safe distance. With immaculate martial arts befitting her clan, Hinata blocked every blow.

Deliberately, she started to give ground. Acting as if Wugui was pushing her a lot harder than he actually was, she lured him closer and closer. Seizing her chance, she lunged forward and grabbed him around the waist before bending backwards in a perfect suplex. Allowing his rubbery body to soften the impact, Wugui took the initiative and wrapped his legs around her in turn. After flipping her over his head and smashing her into the ground Wugui sent her back the way she came and back once more, slamming over and over again into the ground. With one last colossal crash Wugui heaved himself up so he was sitting on her chest. He had a monologue waiting on his lips when light flared from the body beneath him.

The last thing he saw before a corrosive gob of darkness was spat in his face was an eerily familiar black demon. Out of pure surprise he fell backwards, the attack blinding but not hurting him. He heard the Saint of Killers start to speak. "He's immune to all magic. Hit him." Long hooked claws slashed into his chest and used his ribs as handles; with a roar, the demon lifted him over her head and reintroduced him to the floor in a spine crumbling body slam. Releasing his chest, Hinata grabbed one of his legs and swung him hard into the ceiling. He stayed embedded for a few seconds before gravity dragged him back down, only to be met with a spinning kick that sent him flying into the opposite wall. For a moment, everything went black.

He came to moments later, a small flush of light indicating that Hinata had released her transformation. "Fusion!" he hissed, and spat blood. "Y-you... You're... A demon!"

The Saint of Killers allowed himself a small smile as history repeated itself. "I've changed my mind," Hinata declared. "I'm not gonna kill you anymore. So you run along to Danzo, and you tell him the only reason he's still breathing is because I don't feel like killing him yet. Tell him I'm coming soon."

"Nngh," groaned Wugui. "Things'll go differently next time, kid." With flicker of electricity, he disappeared.

"Deja vu..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

There was a dull crash as Mr Zhen scrambled out from his hiding place and hurried over to the victorious Harmonixer. "This can't be... I don't believe it..."

"Er," said Hinata uncertainly. "Wassup, gramps? Something on my face?"

"There's mistaking it!" Zhen whispered. "This nose, this mouth; it's an absolute likeness! It's as if she's alive... and... and..."

"Shit! He's crying!" panicked Hinata. "What do I do!"

"Uncle?" said Qiuhua hesitantly, having come out to join everyone else. "Is she..."

"Correct." smiled the Saint. "Qiuhua, Zhen, let me introduce you. This is Hinata. A memento from Yuri Hyuuga."

"Hungh?" blurted Hinata eloquently.

_Later__..._

"Yes, when I was in River Country your mother saved my life." Zhen was saying. "Afterwards we began to work together, and we set up a shop in the Leaf as our base of operations. When we went our separate ways I came here. I had a intended to return to doing odd jobs, but ended up starting another business for Qiuhua's sake."

They were in Hinata and the Saint's hotel room. Qiuhua and the Saint were sitting around a small table. Hinata was standing and staring out the window with Mr Zhen a few paces behind her. "Every summer, Mom left the village for work," said Hinata nostalgically. "Then she'd return just before winter began. But there was that one year: a cold winter arrived, the snow was falling, but no sign of her. Instead, what came to our village was... hmph, forget it."

"I heard she had a husband, and more than one daughter." said Zhen. "But... I had no idea... For you to be alive..."

"I haven't seen my family in years," whispered Hinata. "I've no idea whether they're dead or alive." She whirled on the Saint. "You. You knew from square one, didn't you? But you kept quiet the whole time!" He stayed silent. "Why is everyone so damn secretive! Answer me, you bastard!"

"Captain Tsuji..." whispered the Saint. "...Killed your mother."

The air went cold. "What?"

"This Demon's Gate Invocation will be Danzo's third attempt," the Saint continued. "The first time he summoned the Nine Tails, and Yuri stopped him after destroying half his body. The second time he was trying to summon something different, something much stronger. I don't know what, since I wasn't there, but he didn't know he needed the Gods of Directions out of the way for the ceremony to be successful. All he summoned was the thing's spirit, and since there was no vessel prepared it went for the next best thing. A human born for the sole purpose of hosting demonic souls. A Harmonixer." Once more, his hat hid his eyes. "To stop Yuri from destroying everything she ever loved, Tsuji put a bullet through her head."

"Wait," blinked Hinata, drunk from shock. "So the person you told me about in Wave was..."

"That's right," he nodded. "Your mother. Yuri put her life on the line for what she believed in."

Hinata put her back against the wall and covered her face with her hands. "So mom... mom is actually... actually dead..."

"Master Saint," said Mr Zhen hesitantly. "If Danzo is attempting the same mistake as fifteen years ago, his next target must be Master Xifa!"

"Ah, yes." nodded the Saint. "The White Tiger. Even if it's the holiest place in Nine Heavens Taoism, that miserable fool will probably try to mess with it anyway."

"Master Xifa?" asked Qiuhua hesitantly.

"He is the greatest practitioner of Taoist magic alive, and the protector of the underground temple bordering Snow. Here's the rub; the White Tiger is ensconced there, one of the Four Gods of Directions."

Hinata lifted her head. "Byakko?"

"The correct term is Baihu." said Qiuhua, a little confrontationally. The girls began to scowl at each other, and Mr Zhen quickly changed the subject.

"At first the White Tiger was kept elsewhere, but to keep it from falling into Danzo's hands it was given to Master Xifa."

"Which means," frowned the Saint. "Danzo's plotted this scheme a lot more carefully than before. If that's what he called in Wugui for it's all beginning to make sense." There was a thoughtful pause, before the Saint rose abruptly to his feet. "Then that's where I'm going." he decided. He looked down at Hinata, who was still crouched on the floor. "Well? Do you have the courage to walk your mother's path?"

Hinata blinked in confusion. "My mother's-"

"It will be a difficult and painful road, and when you arrive you may find nothing but despair and ruin. Are you up to the challenge, huh?"

"Uncle!" gasped Qiuhua. "How could you ask something like that!"

"Butt out kid." he retorted flatly. "We've got absolutely no time to waste. This' been a race against time ever since these bastards set their sights on us."

"I..." Hinata rose slowly to her feet. "No matter the cost, if I get to see what my mother saw, I won't have a single regret. If that trumped up cocker spaniel really is trying to pull the same shit as with my mother..." She raised her head, the steel back in her eyes. "Then I'll do everything within my power to stop him."

The Saint of Killers nodded proudly. "And you can count on me to guide you through hell if you need it." They smiled at one another, and everything was alright again.

Suddenly, the door swung inwards and Mei stumbled into the room, once more in her smuggler disguise. "Errr... Hi?"

"You?" said Hinata in disbelief. "You were listening in _again_?"

"No!" said Mei frantically, surprise destroying her composure. "I just... just happened to overhear!"

"You weaselly little-"

"Now now, don't get angry. I've got some news that I just couldn't wait to tell you!"

'Here we go.' thought the Saint.

"I hear that Danzo has been sending his men to Snow. And that's not all, the Mist have been sending their troops in the same direction."

"What?" gasped Zhen.

"And how exactly do you know about Danzo's movements?" asked the Saint skeptically. "Let alone the Mist."

"We in the smuggling business can get our hands on all sorts of information." smirked Mei.

"Something smells here," frowned Hinata. "But if you're trying to help us, I suppose we ought to thank you."

"Well, and here I went to all the trouble of gathering information I thought you could use!" huffed Mei. "Hinata? Saint? What'll it be? You don't have much time."

"Master Saint!" blurted Zhen. "Take us with you!"

"Sorry, but I'll need you and Qiuhua to stay here." said the Saint apologetically. "We'll need you to gather as much information as you can. Also, we'll need a new base of activities."

"Wait here, and rest assured," grinned Hinata. "We'll keep Byakko safe and sound!"

"Baihu." corrected Qiuhua. Cue the glare.

"Very well," sighed Zhen. "We'll wait in the shop for your return." He grabbed his daughter by the arm and began to haul her towards the exit, unintentionally forcing Mei in the same direction. Just before they made it through the door, the Saint said something that almost made Hinata implode with horror.

"Your contacts have fallen out."

_Many __miles __away__..._

The dark shape galloped across the waves. The ocean churned beneath it, as if trying to escape. The air was lit by its flaming mane. Flaming hoof prints lingered in the water as it passed.

Soon.

Very soon.


End file.
